


Druid and the Wolf

by Mihue (brian_fan_4eva)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Druids, F/M, Gen, Other, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_fan_4eva/pseuds/Mihue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Druid in the modern world isn't so bad. Unless you are one of the last fully trained female ones and being hunted in Seoul, South Korea! For Jessa, freedom triumphs everything until she meets up with a very secret pack of werewolves north of Seoul while fleeing from a pair of very determined hunters. Being stuck amongst 12 hot shifters isn't so bad...until things get out of control and a certain tall chocolate brown eyed shifter claims her for his own.</p>
<p>2.24.2014-Due to the warnings posted on Chapter 13, I have added warnings to the story. Chapters 13-15 are the only chapters that the warnings apply to, so don't let that hinder you from reading....just...be aware the warnings on the chapter and if you can not handle the content in those chapters, do please avoid reading. Chapters 16 and onward will be safe to read.</p>
<p>*Crossposted on AFF*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's nearly the end of the month, I've decided to start posting the story, 1 chapter a week. Some of the chapters are long, and while there isn't much going on until like chapter 4 or so, I'll probably have to add some warnings to the chapters that have any violence, sex, and mentions of torture, beating, etc. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

“Where did she go?”  A voice in the dark forest yelled, sounding frustrated.

“If we’ve lost her again, we’re going to be out of a job.” Another voice replied, sounding just as frustrated.

Grinning, the petite female sat comfortably in the crook of a tree on a branch that didn’t look like it could have held her weight. She watched as the two men muttering in a weird combination of Korean and English searched the woods near where she was hiding, one carrying an industrial flashlight and the other carrying a bag that obviously was meant to carry a body.

Feeling the tingle of magic on her skin, the female waited patiently until she could no longer hear the voices of the men before she carefully climbed down the tree, pausing at the base of it to lovingly caress the tree bark and whisper a quick word of thanks in a language that was long since considered dead.

Crouching low to the ground, the female advanced from her hiding spot by the tree in the opposite direction that the men had gone some time before, being careful to walk slowly and feeling her way on the ground so she won’t create noise that could bring the men back.

What she didn’t expect to encounter an hour later, as she’s still focused on sneaking away from the men, were two big wolves. Big enough that the female knew from the sudden tingle of her magic, that they were not ordinary wolves. One was a dark grey color, the other a dark silver color that would have stood out in the forest had it not been a full moon night.

‘ _Shit.’_ She thought, freezing in her tracks. It wouldn’t do for her to piss off another set of supernatural beings, especially since this was their native grounds and she was the foreigner sneaking around them. In the middle of the night. On a full moon night no less. She’d probably interrupted their hunt or something equally important. She raised her hands in a non-threatening manner and slowly took a step back. “I mean no harm.” She said in Korean.

Another growl behind her made backing out away from the werewolves a bad idea. She stopped mid step and tried to relax her body. She knew werewolves had very sensitive noses, so any change in her scent would either disarm them, or cause them to attack her.

“Who are you and why are you in my territory, druid?” A deep male voice demanded.

‘ _He must be the Alpha.’_ She thought, turning her head to the right to see one of the wolves who’d surrounded her had shifted to his human form. “My name is Jessa.” She said. “I was being chased by hunters about 2 hours ago and fled into the woods.”

A wolf to the left of the alpha snuffed as if to disagree with her story. The alpha looked at the other wolf and nodded. “My pack mate agrees that hunters were in the woods an hour ago, though the distance between their scent and your scent are greater than a 2 hour distance.” He said, not ashamed in the least about his nakedness.

Jessa frowned. She hadn’t used any of her magic to move faster from the hunters, so either they had given up and returned to the city, or nature had decided to give her a helping hand without requiring any compensation. “Where am I?” She asked, still keeping her voice as neutral and polite as possible. Druid or not, she knew that she’d not make it out alive if she pissed off the pack.

“You are just north of Seoul, South Korea.” The man replied.

Jessa had noticed that he hadn’t given his name, a sure sign that the wolves were still wary of her presence in the woods. She nodded at the information. “Indeed, I am further north than where I should be.” She replied. “Last I checked, I’d been near the ocean.”

“Seeing as you know what we are,” The man gestured to the group surrounding Jessa. “And the fact you are a druid, I’m afraid we need to escort you to our Pack house. Don’t be mistaken, I am not holding you hostage, or kidnapping you or any of the like.” He frowned when the wolf next to him huffed again. “But with these hunters out there, we will need to cover both your tracks, and our own to ensure that no harm comes to my Pack.”

Jessa nodded. She’d figured that would happen since she’s stumbled into their territory. Werewolves were true to their wolf side on that matter. “I will comply with your request, Alpha.” She said respectfully.

The man raised an eyebrow, but didn’t reply any further to her. She sighed, turning her head away politely so the man could shift back to his wolf form. The silver wolf that had stopped her huffed in response to another huff, most likely the alpha or his mate, and stepped forward to nudge her leg.

“Lead the way.” She said, trying to show that the wolves were in control. She knew the dangers that werewolves would face if they met with the hunters. The hunters would have no problem slaughtering every single werewolf that surrounded her, and then taking her into what they would claim to be custody, supposedly to protect her. Probably would make up some bullshit excuse that she was being kidnapped by werewolf’s intent on eating her body and gaining her druidic powers for themselves.

The though makes Jessa want to chuckle, but she refrains for fear of upsetting the wolves. While she’s not familiar with them other than the typical stories, she knows better than anyone else out there that the stories are more fiction than fact, and she’d rather not find out the hard way.

The thrum and natural energy of the forest helps keep Jessa calm as she follows the wolf pack back to the Pack house, the journey taking less time than she’d thought. Since she’s unsure of what the proper protocol for going into the werewolves pack house, Jessa waits patiently by the porch steps while the pack shifts and takes clothing from the piles stacked on a bench. It’s obvious from the synchronized movements of some of the members that they’ve been together a long time.

A surprisingly mellow voice startles Jessa out of her thoughts. “Alpha says you are ok to come in now. The house is safe.”

**

Leeteuk, Alpha to the ragtag pack of werewolves, swallows a sigh as he gives the all clear for the rest of his pack to come in, and signals to one of his newer pack members. “Kyuhyun, please let the druid know that she is safe to come inside.” He says.

“Sure thing hyung.” Kyuhyun’s chocolate brown eyes twinkle in excitement as he turns on his heels.

Leeteuk glances around the large living room of his Pack house and decides that in order to get information out of the druid, he’s going to have to employ some tactics rarely used. “Ryeowook, can you please come here?”

“Yes hyung?” A petite, feminine looking male pokes his head out of the study to the left of the living room. He looks up curiously at Leeteuk, his face void of any particular emotion.

“Can you make some of your homemade hot chocolate?” Leeteuk asks. “I don’t want to scare our guest any more than she already is.”

“Sure thing hyung! Do you want me to make enough for the pack or just you two?” Ryeowook’s eyes light up.

Leeteuk smiles softly at him. “I think you know better than I do that the moment the others smell the scent of chocolate cooking that they will want some.”

Ryeowook has the grace to blush. “I should have figured you would say that.” He teases. “Alright. Will we all be gathering in the living room for our usual post hunt talk?”

Leeteuk nods. “I think while everyone is showering I will have my talk with our guest and have her settle into the guest room off from Taehyung and Jungkook. The two boys will be more than enough to keep her safe.”

The two wolves mentioned were the newest addition to the pack besides their brothers Jimin and Hoseok and had been clamoring for more pack related duties lately. Leeteuk knew that giving them charge of protecting their guest while she was there would calm the young ones down.

Ryeowook nodded. “That sounds like an excellent idea.” He muses. “Any word about the whereabouts of their missing friend Seokjin?”

Leeteuk shook his head. “It’s been 3 months since I sent out word through the wolf lines about the missing pup but no word so far.”

Hearing Kyuhyun’s voice in the foyer of the large Victorian style house, Ryeowook nodded his head towards Leeteuk and moved off towards their amply stocked kitchen to start making his homemade hot chocolate while Leeteuk settles down in his favorite chair. His own shower will have to wait until after the druid’s been settled.

“This house is beautiful.” The sincerity of the druid’s voice makes Leeteuk smile. He’d inherited the old oddly placed house from his old Pack when he’d presented at his coming of age ceremony as an Alpha.

“Alpha is waiting for you in here.” Kyuhyun said politely, something that Leeteuk’s going to tease the younger about later on. Kyuhyun’s not known to be polite or respectful to many of his fellow pack members, so hearing him being nice and friendly is really astonishing. Leeteuk couldn’t even get Kyuhyun to be nice to the newest pack members, even though Jimin really hadn’t meant to insult Kyuhyun about his obsessive StarCraft time.

Leeteuk smiles at Jessa as Kyuhyun shows her into the room, and gestures for her to sit down in the love seat near him. “Thank you Kyuhyun. You can go shower later for our pack meeting.” Leeteuk makes sure to add a little bit of Alpha authority in his voice.

Kyuhyun’s eyes stray to Jessa, surprised that he wants to stay and learn more about her, but the soft command from Leeteuk is enough to ensure his submission to the subtle order from his Alpha. Bowing, he mutters some sort of goodnight towards them and turns to the staircase to the right of the living room and heads up to his room.

Smiling at Jessa, Leeteuk relaxes in the chair, the smell of chocolate cooking wafting into the living room. “So, what brings you to this part of the world, young druid?”


	2. Welcome to the Pack house

Jessa’s awe of the old Victorian style house increases the longer she’s there. The entrance way doesn’t give any justice to the interior of the house, with a large living room complete with a nook and a study that she had a feeling housed many volumes of books that she’d love to read sometime. She hasn’t seen the kitchen or the bedroom where she will be staying, but she’s sure that the other rooms are just as impressive as what she’s already seen.

The question brings her back to the present as she inhales, surprise dancing across her face as the scent of chocolate registers. “I was sent to Seoul to look for, and train an apprentice.” She admits. “But when I arrived to recruit her, the hunters had apparently gotten wind of her magical aptitude and had already ‘collected’ her.” Jessa spits out the word as if it had burned her.

Leeteuk raises an eyebrow. “Collected her?” He asks, worry etching itself onto his forehead. “Last I had checked, the hunters council only dealt with werewolves and culling my kind out of existence.”

Jessa shakes her head. “A black market of rare supernatural beings has sprung up in some of the more populated countries like England.” She tells him. “Some of the hunters have split from the council and have become bounty hunters of some sort, taking targeted supernaturals to brokers.” She sighs. “Those captured are then sold off to clients of the brokers to either be slaves, or breeders.” Jessa finds herself unconsciously tracing one of her safety tattoos through her clothing.

Leeteuk notices the action, not surprised in the least that she’s feeling threatened. “I take it that since your apprentice was targeted, then you were as well?” He’s filing the information for later on tonight when he starts reaching out through his network of friends, former Pack members and other acquaintances.

Jessa nods. “I would assume so since they had started chasing me when they realized who I was.”

“I have hot chocolate incoming.” The voice from the kitchen sings out as Ryeowook comes in laden with a tray. Leeteuk sends warm thanks through their pack bonds to the other wolf. The man always has impeccable timing when it came to comforting those who are in distress and he can tell that Jessa needs it now more than ever.

Silence ensues Jessa watches the small man bring in a tray with 2 steaming mugs on it. She’s not sure, but she could have sworn the atmosphere in the room changed from slightly concerned, to complete warmth and comfort.

She can assume that she’ll be introduced to as many of the pack members as the Alpha sees fit, and right now she’s not surprised that she hasn’t learned his given name. She waits patiently as the other man finishes setting down the steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

“Oh, I just realized my manners are off.” Leeteuk brings her focus back to him as he silently dismisses Ryeowook. “My name is Leeteuk and the man who just came in with the chocolate is Ryeowook. He’s like the mother hen of the Pack.”

Jessa nods, inhaling the scent of chocolate as her body begins to fully relax. As she takes the first sip, she involuntarily moans softly at the taste, suddenly thankful that she can experience this heavenly concoction.

Leeteuk’s sure that every other wolf in the house had just heard the moan that Jessa made. He shifts in his chair, realizing that the sudden lack of females in the Pack has taken a toll on his bodily senses. “So enough of business.” Leeteuk’s sure that the combination of the chocolate and the fact that Jessa’s just fully relaxed in her seat will make the poor woman tired. Leeteuk’s not sure, but he would almost bet that she’s been subtly exerting some magic around her in order to feel safe in her surroundings. “I’m open for questions if you want to learn more about werewolves than what the stories say.”

Jessa has the decency to blush as she realizes that he knows she doesn’t know much about them. “I don’t know where to even start.” She admits. “I’ve heard the stories, but I’m more than 100% sure that most of the ones I’ve heard in my home territory are drastically different than the ones here.”

Leeteuk smiles. “That’s good you recognize that there may be regional differences. I guess then maybe we should start with some basics.” He takes a sip of his own mug, letting the warmth of the chocolate settle in his bones. “We’re not nearly as scary as you think we are.” He says. “I guess the biggest things to note are that we are actually not easily angered. I mean, sure we know you aren’t Korean, that much is obvious and we can scent out that you are a druid, and so culturally as humans we’re inclined to treat foreigners a certain way.”

Jessa nods, cradling the mug to her body as she listens to Leeteuk.

“As wolves, we tend to be mellow. Like I said, we are not easily angered, and it takes a lot to set us off, even the new pups in my Pack. Many of us are a bit older than we look, but at the same time, we’re closer to our perceived age than you think.” Leeteuk takes a breath. “We grow like humans do up until we become of age. Do you know anything about that?”

Jessa shakes her head. “I know that coming of age is like becoming an adult thing, but that’s a cultural thing I thought?”

Leeteuk smiles. “That is true for humans, but for werewolves it is a lot more.” As much as Leeteuk’s inner wolf wants to keep important information from the druid, he’s grateful that his wolf isn’t fighting his reasoning for exposing their kind in such a way. Leeteuk genuinely wants the truth about werewolves out in the open for those who are curious about the supernatural species. “When werewolves come of age, we also find out our ranks. Werewolf ranks are a lot more different than you’d expect. There are Alphas, like myself, who start their own packs, then there are Beta’s who help the Alphas with daily Pack duties. Gamma’s are the third tier of rank and they are probably the least talked about. Gammas are the packs’ educators. They teach the young underage pups about all the pack duties in addition to the human levels of education. Deltas are the fourth rank and probably the second most important. Deltas are the healers of the Packs and become the doctors, or nurses that treat wounds and help the next rank give birth. The final rank, and I think most important are the omegas. Omegas are the ones who are the nurturers. Omegas are typically the members of the pack who are best suited to carry our pups and take care of our Pack houses.” Leeteuk explains carefully. He doesn’t want to sugar coat any of the ranks lest one of his own pack members hears him.

“So is the coming of age the same physical age as humans?” Jessa asks, taking another sip of the sinfully delicious drink. She may have to beg Ryeowook for the recipe if he’s willing to part with it.

“Yes and no.” Leeteuk replies. “I think the human’s coming of age is typically 19, but for werewolves it’s actually 20. Werewolves also stop aging soon after we come of age. For some we stop the same year, and for others it can be as late as 30.”

“Oh, so that’s why you all look so young.” Jessa comments.

“Some of my pack haven’t hit their coming of age yet, but their parental pack was decimated by a group of hunters 6 months ago and our regional Alpha cared for those who survived until new packs could be found.” Leeteuk explained. “If you don’t mind, I am going to have 2 of my pups with you as protectors when you need to do any druidic things outside.”

Jessa felt grateful suddenly. “Thank you.” She murmurs, her head bowed. She hadn’t expected the werewolf to be overly concerned with her safety.

Leeteuk could hear some of his pack moving restlessly on the second story of the house, and judging by the way Jessa kept moving, she was quickly tiring to the point of falling asleep. “I think though, that this should be a good place to end our chat for now. I hear my pack getting restless for our post-hunt meeting, and you look like you need some rest.”

Jessa nods, knowing that Leeteuk was more observant than he looked. “Working in tandem with nature to conceal myself from the hunters earlier took a toll on me.” She admits.

He stood up, holding a hand out for Jessa to take. “I will show you to your room. I regret that we don’t have any females here in the Pack so you may have to use some of the extra sleepwear from one of my smaller members.” Leeteuk tells her.

“Oh, um, thank you.” Jessa blushed. She’d been ready to tell him that she didn’t use sleepwear, but she was a guest in a house full of men, never mind the fact that they were werewolves. She wouldn’t want to tempt any of them.

Leeteuk took her through a doorway that was off to the side of the study and down a short hallway. “This will be your room while you are here.” He opens the door to reveal a small bedroom perfect for a single person. “The two pups that will be protecting you are the other room at the end of the hall. I think we’ll do introductions in the morning after you’ve gotten some sleep. There is a bathroom down here, in between your room and the study that you may use. There should be a little cubby in there with the words Guest on it with a toothbrush and other things.”

Jessa smiled. “Thank you. I don’t know how I’m going to repay you for your kindness.”

Leeteuk smiles back. “Don’t worry about it for now and get some sleep.” After bidding Jessa goodnight, he returns back to the living room to find that most of his pack has already convened.

“How is she?” Kyuhyun surprises all of them with the question.

“She’s ok. Probably not quite ready to trust us fully in protecting her at this point, but I expect each and every one of you to help me with ensuring that she comes to no harm while staying here.” Leeteuk tells his pack, looking at every single member.

“Why was she in our territory?” Jimin asks, squirming as his brother pinches him on the neck. “Yah! Hoseok! That hurts!”

“Both of you stop it!” Eunhyuk, one of the few Gammas in the pack hissed at them.

Leeteuk holds back a sigh at the antics of the younger members of his pack. Hoseok still acts like a young pup, teasing and joking around with his brothers when things are going ok in their territory, and his blinding white smile attracts a lot of attention that he relishes, but when things get serious, Leeteuk knows that Hoseok will step up as any good beta in training should.

Glancing around at his pack, Leeteuk feels a sense of pride and satisfaction at the random assortment of wolves he’s been blessed with leading. His beta, Kangin, is sitting off to the side, head bobbing as if he’s trying too hard to fight sleep off. Ryeowook is curled up on one end of the couch, one hand holding a book open, and the other tangled in the black mass of hair that belongs to his best friend Jongwoon.

Clearing his throat, Leeteuk sits straight, letting a little bit of his Alpha influence wash over his pack. The others stop what they are doing in order to look up at their leader, waiting for him to speak. “Tonight, we had a very successful hunt.” He says. “Not only did we catch one of the finest animals in our territory tonight, but we also saved a life.”

If anyone wasn’t fully paying attention to Leeteuk’s words when he started speaking, they surely listened hard now at the mention of life saving. “Our guest’s name is Jessa, and she is a druid from Eastern Europe. She was sent to Seoul to acquire an apprentice, but two hunters got to the poor girl first.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Leeteuk sees Kyuhyun shifting uncomfortably. He’s shocked more than anything that the normally cool and aloof werewolf is suddenly concerned with their guest. Leeteuk files the information for later when he can talk to Kyuhyun without the others present. “What do you mean two hunters got to the girl first? Was she a wolf?” Donghae, one of the deltas in the pack, asks.

Leeteuk shakes his head. “No. Jessa has informed me that there is a black market growing around the sale of rare supernatural beings like druids and werewolves.” He takes a pause to let the information sink into his pack. “The two hunters that were after Jessa in the woods tonight have become a part of this black market venture. I think we need to be more diligent within our territory.”

“Are we at a heightened risk because of it?” Kangin asks.

“At the moment, no I don’t think so. Between Siwon covering our tracks tonight, and the aid of Jessa’s magical influence within the forest, I think the hunters have been thoroughly misguided and are far enough away for the moment that we should be ok for now.” Leeteuk replies. “But I think we do need to step up training for Taehyung and Jungkook.”

The two youngest members of the Pack, along with Jimin, still are not of age and have been confined to the house during full moons and major hunts. Leeteuk hates that he has to confine members during a time when the Pack is bonding through a hunt but it’s one of those long held rules that have been passed down to protect those who aren’t at a capacity to fight and hold their own, especially if one of the 3 pups ends up being either a delta or an omega.

Clearing his throat, Leeteuk grabs the attention of his pack. “I’m putting both Taehyung and Jungkook on guard duty with the druid when she goes outside.” He announces, knowing the announcement is going to rub some of the pack the wrong way.

“Why those two?” Eunhyuk complains, getting smacked on his arm by Donghae. “They won’t present for another 2 years!”

Leeteuk raises an eyebrow at Eunhyuk’s outburst. “And you, Gamma, are saying you would do a better job?”

Eunhyuk shrinks a little under the sharp tone. “No, I….I just don’t see the logic in such a decision Alpha.” He stutters, his eyes averting from Leeteuk’s to look down at his hands.

“I think it would be good for them to learn something a bit more hands on. I know they won’t come of age for another 2 years, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be useless.” Leeteuk explains.

“Alpha, we are grateful that you are putting this task on us.” Taehyung speaks up before anyone else can speak up. He bows to Leeteuk, with Jungkook repeating the words and bowing as well a moment later.

“Now that protecting our guest is settled, I think, it is time to close out this month’s hunt and meet.” Leeteuk said, spotting Kangin’s head bobbing again. “We are all exhausted from the run and some of us still need showers.” He noted.

With just a tad bit of grumbling, one by one the members drifted off to their respective rooms. “Kangin, wake up.” Leeteuk smiles as he watches his beta’s eyes flutter open and widen in surprise.

“I didn’t sleep through the whole meeting did I?” Kangin shoots up, panic crossing his face.

“No. I kept it short since you and Siwon were busy covering our tracks and making sure the hunters can’t find us easily. Leeteuk answers. “Go shower and sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

Kyuhyun’s stayed behind to help Ryeowook clean up the various mugs around the living room from the hot chocolate. Leeteuk touches the youngest on the arm, motioning him to follow as Leeteuk heads closer to the study. “Yes Alpha?” Kyuhyun wonders if he’s in trouble.

“I don’t mean to pry, but I’ve noticed you seem to have taken an interest in our guest.” Leeteuk says.

Kyuhyun’s grip on the mug tightens and the action isn’t missed by Leeteuk. “Is that a problem?” Kyuhyun asks.

Leeteuk smiles, placing a hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “No. I was just curious. Is your wolf interested as well?”

Kyuhyun relaxes, realization crossing his face that he’s not being reprimanded. “I…we both aren’t sure really. I mean he took notice of her when we were escorting her here.” He looks down at the mug he’s holding.

“Has your wolf said she’s a potential mate?” Leeteuk doesn’t want to ask but he has to know for sure if he’s going to be dealing with an emotional and irrational wolf.

Kyuhyun shakes his head and Leeteuk lets out a breath. The younger wolf sighs and sits down, the mugs forgotten in his hands. “I don’t understand this.” He whined. “The moment I shifted from my wolf form to human form, he was still awake and alert until you dismissed me earlier.” Kyuhyun looks up at Leeteuk, uncertainty on his face. “He’s still not totally asleep now either. He’s restless and it’s frustrating because I’ve never had this happen before, not even when I went through puberty.”

Leeteuk smiles, understanding how Kyuhyun feels. “I think what your wolf has, is a budding crush on our little guest.” He says lightly, trying not to tease the young wolf. “Most of us go through this in our parental packs.” Leeteuk sat down next to Kyuhyun. “My first crush was some omega that ended up going to another pack after she’d had her first heat.” He told Kyuhyun, hoping the story will help the younger understand his feelings are perfectly natural.

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “Did your wolf do the same thing mine is doing?” He asks, frowning.

Leeteuk nodded. “Almost identical.” He replies. Kyuhyun hums, deep in thought at the information. Leeteuk stands, patting him on the back. “Go get some sleep, stew on it for a bit. Spend some time with her and let me know if anyone gives you grief. “He advises the conflicted werewolf.

“Thanks hyung.” Kyuhyun’s rare in his use of honorifics with other members of the pack, but for once Leeteuk is grateful that Kyuhyun recognizes the importance of the conversation. He watches Kyuhyun stand up, carrying the empty mugs into the kitchen before disappearing up the stairs to his room.

Sighing, Leeteuk knows he won’t get much sleep tonight because of the new information Jessa has provided to him. After asking if Ryeowook needs any help in the kitchen and getting shooed away by the small omega, Leeteuk takes a quick shower before heading to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my finals ended on a slightly sour note. I ended up failing one of the tests which means I have to repeat the class...in fall of 2015. Which means I have to go part time for the next year and a half and now won't be graduating until 2017 instead of 2016. I spent most of yesterday after my last final vegging out and marathon watched Modern Farmer yesterday up through episode 7. I love Lee Hong Ki's voice. It's sad I'd rather see him in musically inclined roles where I can hear his voice whereas I couldn't even finish the last k drama he was in because the story line just seemed so....dull. Anyway let me know what you think!


	3. The things they do for money

Clear on the other side opposite of Leeteuk’s territory, in a moonlight clearing on the edges of the forest outside of Seoul, two young men stood glaring at each other, one holding a flashlight, the other a bag. “Hyung, she’s a fucking druid…” One of the men, his gleaming blonde hair teased up and away from his cat like eyes.

“I don’t care Namjoon!” The older, yet shorter of the two yelled, his frustration palpable. “How in the hell could we have lost one freaking druid in this forest?”

The other man sighed, palming his forehead. “Yoongi, druids can communicate with nature!” He shouted back. “She probably asked the forest to manipulate it so we’d move away from her instead of catching her!”

The one named Yoongi stomped his feet. As the older of the two, he’s supposed to be the one who’s level-headed and comes up with the logical answers. Ever since they had decided to become Black Hunters, he has felt that his logical reasoning skills had become clouded.

The blonde haired one waited as Yoongi stomped around the clearing, working his frustration out on the forest floor. He knew that once his hyung was calmed down, they could proceed to plan on how they were going to capture their bounty. By the time this happened, dawn was approaching and the forest was coming alive with the sounds of animals awakening from their slumber.

The sounds of a cell phone startles Yoongi as he sprawls down on the forest floor next to Namjoon, the younger man had fallen asleep sometime earlier in the night. “Hello?”

“Have you caught was we asked for Suga?” The smooth voice of a slave broker, the man who actually ran the Black Hunter organization, asks as soon as Yoongi answers the phone.

“No. She gave us the slip in the forest near Seoul.” Yoongi nudges Namjoon, a silent shudder rolling through his body at the way his Hunter code name rolls off the mysterious man’s tongue.

“Take as much time as you need to capture her. She’s got a high bounty on her head since she’s the last fully trained female druid we haven’t captured.” The man replies before hanging up the phone.

Yoongi looks at the phone in disbelief. “I hope we get enough money from you for food.” He growls at the disconnected phone in disgust before he gets back up, smacking his foot against Namjoon’s arm. “YAH!” He says loudly. “Kim Namjoon! Wake up!”

“Huh? Wha?” Namjoon jolts awake as Yoongi’s foot digs painfully into his shoulder. “I’m awake!” He scrambles to stand up, awkwardly brushing off dirt and leaves from his black clothes. “What did I miss?”

“The man called.” Yoongi replied, going over to where their bags are sitting, forgotten earlier in his need to cleanse himself of his frustrations. “We are to prioritize the druid being caught.”

“What about money?” Namjoon asks, scratching at the side of his head. The only reason he’s dyed his hair blond was because of a bet he’d made against another pair of hunters and had lost horribly. It’s not a horrible loss as he thinks he looks good in the bright hue though it made his scalp itch something fierce if he didn’t wash it after gunking his hair up to keep it from his face.

“He didn’t say, but I bet if we go to an ATM we’ll probably find some money in our account.” Yoongi replies, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Come on. We’ve got some research to do and a trap to lay out.” He grins.

“I don’t think she’ll fall for the apprentice thing again hyung.” Namjoon points out as he slings his own bag over his shoulder, taking a moment to adjust his black hoodie.

“I know that, pabo.” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “But we’ve got to come up with some sort of plan to trap her and get her where she can’t use her magic.”

Namjoon makes a noncommittal noise as he dodges a branch in his path as they head out from the clearing. Yoongi’s got his phone out with the digital version of a map pulled up.

It takes them the better part of the day to get back to the edges of Seoul. “I don’t remember us going that far out.” Yoongi murmurs as they stop at a convenience store that has an ATM.

“That’s why I was saying that the forest must have been helping her out.” Namjoon reminds him, pulling his wallet out. Before either of them could get to the ATM that’s situated on the side of the building, a tall skinny kid with tattered clothing runs up to them.

“Help me please.” He pleads. “I’m lost and I don’t know where I am.”

The kid’s Korean is garbled, his face a mess of fading bruises and half healed cuts. Namjoon and Yoongi share a look before the older of them puts a hand on the poor kid’s shoulder. “We’re on the outskirts of Seoul.” He tells the kid. “You look like you could use a hot meal and a shower.”

“And a first aid kit.” Namjoon adds, managing to skirt around the kid. He gets a whiff of the stench permeating from the kid and wrinkles his nose. “And new clothes.”

“OH thank you!” The kid grins, his face crinkling up into a crescent smile. “But I don’t need those things. I’m looking for some kids. Idiot dongsaengs of mine.” The kid replies. “You wouldn’t have happened to seen them? They’re about my height, one has black hair with sleepy looking eyes and a creepy smile, one had orange hair with big eyes and the other has like a dark red hair with a strong jaw line.” He explains.

Yoongi looks up at Namjoon, his brow creasing. “No, I don’t think so. Where did you last see them and when?”

The kid shakes his head. “We were in the forest outside of Hwaseong when we got separated about 3 months ago.” He explains.

“Ah, I’m sorry. We’ve only been in South Korea for a week because of our jobs.” Yoongi says apologetically. “Seriously though, you look like you need some help and we can help you.” He tries to steer the kid toward Namjoon, whose face had lit up after punching in the pin code to their shared Hunter account.

The kid shook his head, slipping away from Yoongi’s grasp on his shoulders. “No that’s ok. I’ve got to get back home, my pa---uh family is waiting for me.” The kid jogs away, towards the edge of the forest.

It’s about 30 minutes later when Namjoon suddenly stares into nothing, jaw slacking. “Eww, Namjoon, shut your mouth while you eat.” Yoongi grumbles, looking away from him.

“Dude, that kid….he was a….” Namjoon’s voice lowers to whisper quality. “He was werewolf.” He says.

Yoongi’s eyes widen as he realizes that Namjoon’s right. “Shit.” He curses softly. “Do you think the Hunter’s Association would take our call on him?”

Namjoon shakes his head. They’d been Hunters going after werewolves for about 5 years when they were both approached by the Black Hunters Society and offered more money to capture and transport their targets to the Black Market in London. At the time the move had proven to be a sure thing as they’d bagged target after target in quick succession, making them notorious within the Black Hunter circles but it came at a steep price. The once friendly Hunters Association, tasked with keeping errant werewolf packs in line, had learned of their change of jobs when they’d failed to check in at their yearly review and had revoked all privileges and support of them and had out rightly voiced their dissatisfaction with the new trade on supernaturals. “After our last ‘tip’ they politely reminded us that if we ever called back again they would arrest us for impeding Association law.”

Yoongi snorted in contempt as he took another bite of his noodles. They’d chosen to get some take out from a place the lady behind the counter at the convenience store had recommended. “Oh well, not our problem.” He said, filing the image of the kid’s face away. “If we run across him again, maybe we can use him for something.” He added as an afterthought.

Once they were done with food, Yoongi takes out his laptop. They’re sitting in an area where there is free Wi-Fi somehow, and while Yoongi doesn’t really like doing research out in the open, right now it can’t be helped. They need to nab this rogue druid sooner rather than later otherwise things could get tricky. While they’d gotten more than enough money to carry them through the rest of the month, Yoongi knows better than anyone else that chasing after a target is more expensive mostly due to equipment and time.

Namjoon’s lounging next to him, looking like he’s about to fall asleep but Yoongi knows better. Namjoon looks like a gangster with his teased up platinum blonde hair, his cat like eyes and golden skin, especially when he’s in all black and while that makes some people nervous about approaching them, Namjoon’s usually on hyper alert, using both his sixth sense and his sense of smell to ensure that no one bothers them.

It doesn’t take long, and Yoongi chortles happily as he finds the loophole he needs. “What’d you find?” Namjoon opens one eye sleepily, eyeballing his friend curiously.

“I managed to hack into the Association’s servers and found a map surrounding Seoul of where all the packs are.” Yoongi grins.

“What?!” Namjoon shoots up, surprise on his face as he yelps in shock. “I thought they didn’t have things like that because it would cause Hunters to go on rampages and kill all the Packs!”

Yoongi shakes his head. “I guess that is one more thing they lied to us about.” He shrugs. “In any case, this makes things easier for us. We lost that druid about here, if memory serves me right.” He points to the downloaded file of the map.

“Then the closest pack to where we lost her is….” Namjoon trails off, eyeballing the small print on the screen. “Hyung, we really should get this printed. What if they find out you hacked into their server and downloaded it without permission?”

“That’s next on the list.” Yoongi promises. “I don’t want them damaging my computer so as soon as we get a couple copies printed off, the laptop’s getting wiped.”

Namjoon nods. “Smart move.” He says. “Let’s go do that now before anything else happens.” He stands up, a hint of his toned abs peeking underneath the hem of his hoodie.

“Hold on. I want to put it on a flash drive.” Yoongi pulls out a ring of keys with several different USB drives on it. He selects the silver looking one, and quickly transfers the map file over before he shuts down his laptop. Once they get the maps printed, Yoongi’s sure they’ll have to find some place to stay for the night, a place far enough away from this spot in case any Hunters decide to investigate the weird IP address that has just hacked their servers.

Yoongi knows more than anyone that the Hunters Association has been hiding secrets from its Hunter population, and that there is more than one reason why they hate Black Hunters, but he won’t ever let Namjoon know that. The knowledge would break his dongsaeng’s heart, and that is something he’s strived to avoid ever since they were paired up in Hunter training. He packs up his stuff as Namjoon’s stretching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabo=Korean for idiot or dumb (as in Yoongi is calling Namjoon a dummy lol)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. The first altercation

Jessa wakes from a deep slumber, suddenly hyper aware that she’s not in her hotel room, nor is she at home. The bed is too soft, but not uncomfortably so, and slight chill in the room indicates that the house doesn’t have any heat on at the moment, or that the temp is set low enough to be comfortable.

“Good morning sunshine!” A boisterous male voice calls out as footsteps sound in the hallway outside the door. “Breakfast will be soon, so if you want some, better get it now before the rest of us wolves eat it all!”

The events of last night come flooding back into her waking mind. How she’d been chased by Black Hunters, being discovered in werewolf territory and escorted back to their Pack house, talking with their Alpha and being served some of the best hot chocolate she’s ever had in her life.

Stifling a yawn, she crawls out from the warm cocoon she’s made of the blankets on the bed, and realizes that she only has the clothes she’d worn last night to change back into. If Leeteuk will permit it, she wants to go check out of her hotel room in Seoul with her things. She’ll need to contact the Clan back home to inform them of the loss of a potential druid apprentice and explain that she’s being actively hunted.

Deciding the small t-shirt and pants she’s wearing for sleep wear will be ok for her to eat breakfast in, she opens the door and yelps as two faces stare at her in surprise from the hallway.

“Who are you?” One of the faces asks, his orange hair falling into his eyes as he licks his lips, obviously checking her body out.

Jessa grips the door, wondering if the two faces in front of her are the pups that Leeteuk had mentioned last night. Before she has a chance to respond, the other face leans in and takes an audible sniff of her scent, his dark red, nearly purplish looking hair contrasting with the rest of his face. “She’s the druid that Hoseok hyung was trying to tell us about this morning.” He announces to his pack mate.

The orange haired one smiles suddenly, making him look much younger than he probably is. He’s about to open his mouth when suddenly they are both slapped on the back of their heads. “Get your butts back to your room and make your beds.” Ryeowook growls.

Jessa blinks as the two pups both whine, pain on their faces as they slink off towards the end of the hall, both calling back in unison, “Sorry Ryeowook omma!”

Ryeowook sighs, his arms crossed. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He apologizes to Jessa, noticing she’s still in the borrowed bed clothes. “Come on down to the kitchen dear, and I’ll get you some breakfast before the others get there.” He says kindly.

Deciding that not speaking of the discipline she’s just witnessed, Jessa nods and closes the door to her temporary room as she follows Ryeowook down past the study and into a large kitchen with 2 islands in the middle. One is full of utensils and other cooking items, the other has food on it and plates are on the counter. The scent of food wafting in the air makes her stomach grumble in protest.

Ryeowook walks over to the counter, grabbing a plate and shooing Jessa off towards the long table in the attached open area dining room. “Go sit. You are our guest. Is there any particular food you don’t like or are allergic to?”

“No, I’m not a picky eater and no food allergies.” Jessa replies, watching Ryeowook bustle around the kitchen, obviously at home in the large warm space. Her stomach growls again as the petite wolf brings over a plateful of food in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

Jessa bows her head and says a prayer thanking the earth for giving such a wonderful bounty for the Pack to share and gives a blessing for the day silently. Normally she’s prone to speaking her prayers and blessings out loud, it’s the custom at the Clan hall, but she knows that sometimes it freaks others out to hear her speaking in ancient Irish. “Thank you Ryeowook for the meal.” She adds out loud, raising her head and opening her eyes to find that Ryeowook is just sitting in the chair next to her, a smile on his face.

“You are very welcome.” Ryeowook says, causing Jessa to blush suddenly. She’s not sure how to take the attention as she takes a sip of the juice, almost moaning in bliss at the taste. It’s obviously been home squeezed, and as she’s just about to ask Ryeowook about the two pups in the hallway from earlier, some of the other Pack members come into the kitchen.

Kyuhyun yawns and blearily blinks as he’s being pushed by Siwon down the stairs. He had spent the night tossing and turning before finally falling into a light slumber around 5am. Siwon barged into his room at 7am, forcing the younger beta to get up.

“I don’t want breakfast.” Kyuhyun pouts and Siwon has to stifle a laugh at how well Kyuhyun pulls off the aegyo, the young beta being influenced by the underaged pups even if he won’t admit it.

“Nope, Leeteuk hyung informed me this morning already that you need to help Taehyung and Jungkook escort Jessa into town to gather her things from the hotel she was staying at.” Siwon chides.

“Why do I have to go?” Kyuhyun whines as he slowly drags his body down the stairs, absently scratching his belly under his shirt.

“Because you need to do your duty as a Pack beta.” Siwon chides, flicking Kyuhyun in the back of the head, chuckling when the younger lets out a yelp at the sudden pain.

Kyuhyun’s about to retort back something vulgar, but he’s hit with the sudden scent of their guest in the kitchen along with Ryeowook, Hoseok and Jongwoon. Suddenly he’s alert and paying attention to his surroundings, his wolf stirring from his slumber at the influx of her scent. Kyuhyun’s not sure how he likes his wolf taking notice of the scent changes.

The others ignore Jessa sitting at the table, the smell of food causing them to crowd around the island in the kitchen. Ryeowook sighs, standing up from his seat to smack Siwon on the arm. “Manners!” He says loudly, trying hard not to sound high pitched and feminine.

“Awe hyung!” Hoseok pleads, hands already more than halfway towards the stack of waffles.

“No, Hoseok, you are last.” Ryeowook growls at the younger, waving a pot spoon around for effect.

Kyuhyun stands in the doorway of the kitchen, trying hard not to stare at the woman sitting at the table. Suddenly a hand clamps down on his shoulder, pushing him into the kitchen. “Yah, since when did you make a good doorway Kyu?” Kangin asks jokingly as he pushes the other beta towards the line that Ryeowook is forcing to form for breakfast.

Breakfast goes by in a blur. Before he knows it, Kyuhyun’s standing out on the front porch of the Pack house, the keys to the Jeep in his hand as he waits for Taehyung and Jungkook to finish bickering over who gets the seat behind Jessa on the ride in.

“Boys! Stop bickering and get in the car!” Kyuhyun hollers at them, his irritation shooting up to near dangerous levels.

“Fine.” Jungkook huffs, slapping Taehyung upside the head and moving to the driver’s side. “I get the other seat on the ride back.” He growls at his brother.

Taehyung sticks his tongue out at Jungkook, which earns him a glare from Kyuhyun.

The ride into Seoul is quiet. Jessa’s been on her cell phone most of the trip in, speaking in a language that none of them have ever heard. Taehyung is giving Jungkook a glare, probably from the slap earlier to his head, and Kyuhyun has to stifle a sigh.

The Jeep’s GPS has the address of the hotel Jessa had been staying in programed, so all Kyuhyun does is follow the directions as she talks rapidly in the passenger seat.

By the time she’s done with her phone call, a grimace on her face, Kyuhyun’s pulling up to the hotel entrance. By the looks of it, she’s not in a shabby place, and he suddenly hopes that she didn’t pay for the room herself.

‘ _Why am I becoming concerned about her?’_ Kyuhyun thinks as they all step out of the Jeep.

Jessa clears her throat. “I don’t need any help getting my things, if that is what you are intending.” She states.

Kyuhyun frowns, an acrid smell permeating his nose. It’s familiar to him for some reason and he focuses on the smell when he hears Taehyung open his mouth. “Leeteuk-hyung said we are supposed to be your bodyguards and that we aren’t allowed to leave you unprotected while we’re not on Pack grounds.” Taehyung informs her. The two pups had apologized for their behaviors earlier that morning when Leeteuk had introduced them.

Jessa sighs. “Alright then. Who’s staying with the vehicle?”

Kyuhyun nods. “I’ll stay here.” He tells them, the acrid smell still bothering him.

Making promises to be done as quickly as they can, Jessa and the pups walked inside the hotel, none of them aware of the dangers that Kyuhyun’s about to face outside while they are safe in the hotel room. Taehyung and Jungkook are still not speaking to each other after the incident at the pack house and Jessa doesn’t feel like any small talk with either one when they are being grouchy so she settles on enjoying the quiet while she can.

Kyuhyun prowls around the entrance to the hotel, His cell phone is to one ear, the other alert for any footsteps that may sound behind him. He doesn’t want to be caught unaware by an enemy while he’s off Pack lands.

“Kyuhyun?” Leeteuk’s voice flows through the earpiece of the phone, calming the other wolf down a little.

“We arrived at the hotel, but I keep smelling something acrid that I know I should be able to place, but I can’t.” Kyuhyun informs him, opting to keep things short and simple.

“Is it going into the hotel or away from it like the sidewalk?” Leeteuk asked.

Kyuhyun sniffed around the entrance to the hotel and then walked a little ways to the sidewalk in front of it. “The sidewalk.” He told Leeteuk, frowning. “It gets much stronger towards the east.” He added. ‘ _The direction of the forest.’_  The thought comes unbidden into his conscious, a sure sign his wolf is still active even after the hunt.

Kyuhyun’s not the best hunter of the betas in the pack, since hunting was also a Pack duty. He tends to get confused by smells easier than either Kangin, Jongwoon or Siwon, the latter being the best hunter in the pack besides Leeteuk, something that Leeteuk has known since they were pups in their parent packs. “Keep an eye out, I doubt they weren’t more than passing by the location before you arrived.” Leeteuk tells him, tone serious. “Keep your Pack bonds open as well in case you need us and can’t call.”

“Ok.” Kyuhyun closes his eyes and concentrates on the bundle of emotions in the back of his conscious, opening it a bit more so he can feel that Ryeowook’s apparently pissed off again at Siwon for stealing a taste of some treat he thinks the druid will like. “Done.”

“Ok.” Leeteuk clears his throat. “Call me when you guys are heading back. OH before I forget, Ryeowook asked you to stop at the store for a few items. I’ll text you the list.” He adds.

Kyuhyun internally groans. He hates shopping for their cranky omega, especially when the smaller man is in a mood to pamper and treat those he likes. “Ok. But he better not complain when I get a wrong brand or size.” He replies.

“No worries, I think this is all stuff that is basic.” Leeteuk tells him.

They hang up, and Kyuhyun barely has time to register that the acrid scent has quadrupled in intensity when he’s tackled to the ground by a tan blonde human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this tomorrow but decided an early holiday gift was needed! So happy holidays/merry christmas/whatever you celebrate!! My hubby and I are planning on spending Christmas away from the families so we're going to see Mockingjay pt 1 and probably spend Christmas Day playing video games since he has to work on Friday.
> 
> Also a shoutout to the guest who left a kudos! Thank you so much!
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!


	5. The first altercation (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing and mild violence/blood in this chapter. You've been warned :)

“Where the fuck is the druid?!” The male shouts in accented Korean, straddling Kyuhyun as the werewolf struggles to throw the other man off him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Kyuhyun struggles against the weight of the other man on top of him. He can feel his wolf becoming angered, the desire to protect his charge growing the longer the man is forcing him down on the ground. “Get off me!”

“No way wolfie.” The man grins, his eyes crinkling into half-moons. “We want the druid and I’m not letting something like you go.” He sneers, laughing at the look on Kyuhyun’s face.

It hits Kyuhyun in that moment exactly what they are dealing with as he hears another set of footsteps approaching them. “Stop playing Rap Monster.” The other man snorts, a frown on his face.

“But Suga he’s such a fun wolfie to tease.” The man atop Kyuhyun whines, his hands tightening over Kyuhyun’s shoulders.

“Get the information we need and kill him quickly before we’re spotted.” The one called Suga snaps. “I don’t want to dawdle.”

Rap Monster sighs, his face going from amused to serious in less than 2 seconds. His grip tightens on Kyuhyun as he sticks his face closer to the male underneath him. “Tell me where the fuck the druid is now.”

Kyuhyun laughs, the pain disappearing as his wolf starts to take over his instincts. “Fuck you, stupid Black Hunter.” He spits into Rap Monster’s face, knowing it’s going to start problems. Kyuhyun’s wolf has always had a slight thing against authority and being forced to do something against his will.

Rap Monster reels back in surprise, one hand releasing Kyuhyun to wipe the spit off his face. “You stupid wolf.”

“Yeah well you’re even more stupid.” Kyuhyun growls, taking advantage of the distraction he’s caused, bucking harshly and managing to throw the other man off himself, transforming as soon as he feels the weight is gone. He doesn’t care that he’s transformed in the city, it’s something that Leeteuk will have to deal with later and probably won’t even care in the aftermath of the fight that is about to go down.

“Shit.” Suga curses, backing quickly away from the growling silver wolf that now stands where a moment before had been a human. “Rap Mon, back away!”

Rap Monster groans as he stands up, backing away from the wolf. They’d chosen to leave their equipment behind by the side of the hotel, thinking that the wolf was probably still a pup based on his human’s size and his hands itch for the baton he usually carries on his hip to subdue supernatural beings. “Hyung I think this was a bad idea.” He says, feeling the ground underneath him change as he stumbles backward from concrete to grass.

“Too late for that now!” Suga snaps back at him. “Go get the equipment while I distract him.”

Kyuhyun growls, taking a step toward Suga when he spots Rap Monster turning and sprinting toward the side of the building. Gathering his strength, the silver wolf leaps towards where Rap Monster is sprinting, and the action is too fast for Suga to see as the wolf tackles the other man to the ground.

Kyuhyun continues to growl as he lets his wolf take over completely. Snapping at the neck of the Black Hunter underneath him after jumping, he doesn’t even move when another human bursts out of the hotel room, shifting in mid leap. _‘Stupid pup. Don’t shift in front of normal humans!’_ He snarls inside his mind into the pack bonds.

‘ _Sorry hyung!’_ The cheerful tone tells Kyuhyun that the wolf who joined the fight is Taehyung, which means Jungkook is left with Jessa. He twitches, the desire to protect the druid growing as he keeps the blonde hunter underneath him with ease.

_‘Jungkook how much longer?’_ Kyuhyun sends to his pack mate, growling as Rap Monster tries to throw the much heavier wolf off his body.

‘ _Not long hyung. She’s checking out which is why we sent Taehyung out there.’_ Jungkook returned.

Taehyung spots Kyuhyun, dips his muzzle at the beta in silent understanding and advances on Suga, growling. Even though the two pups are still underage, they are trained to fight like the rest of the Pack and Taehyung’s wolf form is much larger than his human form.

In general, wolf forms are usually almost a mirror of their human counterpart’s physique, so if the human is thin or scrawny, the wolf will be thin or scrawny as well. For whatever reason though, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin’s wolf forms were much larger than their human forms showed. The only one of their group who was near similar size to his wolf form was Hoseok, whose wolf form was surprisingly _smaller_ than his human form was.

By the time Jungkook and Jessa come out of the hotel, Taehyung’s got Suga cornered up against the Jeep, close enough to the other man that Suga’s face is contorted in fear at the sight of Taehyung’s muzzle dripping with saliva.

“Shit.” Jessa curses, recognizing the two Hunters from the night before who’d been chasing her. She starts chanting something in the same language that they heard in the Jeep earlier, while Jungkook glances over to see Kyuhyun sitting on top of the blonde guy, barely even straining to keep the other underneath him.

Suga is terrified of the massive dark brown wolf that’s salivating in front of him, and if he hadn’t been sure he’d seen almost every single variation of werewolf out there in the world, he’d swear that he was staring down at a watered-down version of a direwolf, but that particular breed of wolf hadn’t been introduced yet to the virus that was _Lupis Paroviridae_ a mutated form of a natural virus found in timber wolves, lupine parvovirus. This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. They were supposed to be the bad ass Black Hunters who brought down a single beta and 2 pups before taking their prey in.

Jungkook’s not sure what to do since he’s the only one of the werewolves who’s left to protect Jessa from any other attackers, but from the looks of the bags that are not far from Kyuhyun, it’s only the two of them. ‘ _Get Kyu-hyung’s cell phone and call Alpha!’_ Taehyung bursts into Jungkook’s mind, the pack bonds blown wide open.

‘ _Where?’_ Jungkook scrambles with searching for the white iPhone that he knows Kyuhyun never lets out of his sight.

‘ _I’m already aware of everything.’_ Leeteuk pushed through the pack bonds into Jungkook’s mind. ‘ _Kyuhyun opened the bond earlier. I need you to call the Hunter Association. The phone number should be in Kyuhyun’s phone.’_

Jungkook doesn’t have to think twice, scrambling around Taehyung in his wolf form, towards the driver’s side of the jeep, scouring the ground for the white cell phone. ‘ _Shit I can’t find it!’_ Taehyung panics, thinking that one of the hunters must have grabbed it when Kyuhyun had been ambushed. He’s about to call out to Kyuhyun when the sound of a sorrowful tune hits his sensitive ears. ‘ _There!’_ The phone is lying in the bushes next to the Jeep, in a spot that Taehyung wouldn’t have even thought of looking in.

Kyuhyun snapped his jaws at the Black Hunter underneath him as the lanky blonde boy squirmed. “Shit hyung, I bet he’s calling the Association!” Rap Monster hollered towards Suga.

“NO shit pabo!” Suga’s terrified enough to swear, which means it’s a big deal.

Jungkook’s speaking rapidly into the cell phone, having already scurried back to Jessa’s side, and Kyuhyun turns his attention back to focusing fully on the boy underneath him, letting a growl out and smiling in satisfaction when he pales and cowers from Kyuhyun’s powerful muzzle.

Jessa finishes her chant, or whatever she’s doing in that odd language and it’s almost like things explode all at once. Suga lunges toward Taehyung at the same time that Rap Monster throws his arms around Kyuhyun. Jungkook ends his phone call and blinks at the sudden increase in chaos.

The tart scent of blood suddenly fills the air, and Jungkook looks over to find that Kyuhyun’s enclosed one of the Black Hunter’s arms in between his powerful jaws and has pressed down hard enough to draw blood, making the Black Hunter cry out in pain. Jungkook struggles between staying next to Jessa or rushing to help Taehyung.

Rap Monster’s cry of pain from Kyuhyun’s powerful jaws catches Suga’s attention. Determination crosses his face and he pushes against the wolf who had backed him into the Jeep. “Move you stinking mutt!” He shouts, not realizing that between his shouts, and Rap Monster’s painful cry that the scene is attracting attention.

“Shit!” Jungkook curses, his oversensitive ears catching several clicks that sound suspiciously like pictures being taken from a cell phone. “We’ve got an audience.” He says softly to Jessa, whose face pales at the realization. They aren’t sure what the scene looks like to outsiders, but the size of Taehyung and the fact that Kyuhyun is actually causing injury to a human clicks in her mind.

“I’ve got this.” She says confidently, knowing all the karma points she’d collected from last night’s escape from the Black Hunters is about to be expended as she kneels down and produces a bottle of sand from her bag. Pouring it on the ground, she quickly draws several small runes and starts chanting again, but this time she looks towards where Jungkook’s discretely pointing at the human who’s standing on the edge of the property, the cell phone poised in front of their face as they continue to take pictures.

_“Go forth my beautiful friends, and attach yourselves to the human who should not witness our supernatural world.”_ Jessa whispers to the runes, allowing her druidic magic flow through her fingertips to the sand.

Jungkook stares in shock as the human suddenly drops the cell phone, pain on his face as he suddenly starts hopping down on one foot, the other being wiggled in front of him. What they can’t see, and only Jessa can see, is that there are little figures made of sand that are surrounding the human, and a few that surround the cell phone on the ground.

“We should be safe for now.” Jessa murmurs to Jungkook, pulling what looks like a small stick made of wood from her bag. “I’ve added a barrier surrounding us that makes it look like no one is in front of the Jeep while the sand figures take care of the pictures the human has taken. I’ll help Kyuhyun, you help Taehyung, ok?”

Jungkook’s mouth drops open as the stick suddenly grows into a baton, but still maintains the wooden texture. He makes a noise that he hopes she takes as affirmation that he understands her plan as he starts to transform into his wolf. He’s not as fast as his Pack mates when it comes to transforming.

The fighting between the groups grows intense as Rap Monster’s managed to cause Kyuhyun to release his arm, the smell of blood growing stronger around the wolves. “Take this!” Jessa yells as she slams the wooden baton onto Rap Monster’s injured arm.

“Fuck!” Rap Monster screams in pain.

Suga’s got Taehyung’s muzzle in one hand, his Hunter abilities allowing him to use supernatural strength to push the wolf away from his body when Jungkook come charging in.

‘ _Hyung, you ok?’_ Jungkook sends through their Pack bond.

‘ _Fucker’s got a strong grip for one hand.’_ Taehyung’s in pain, which doesn’t slip by Jungkook.

Growling, Jungkook snaps his jaws at Suga, trying to act more menacing than he looks. If Taehyung looks like direwolf, then Jungkook is like a runt version of the not so mythical creature, but he’s still much more muscular looking than his human form conveyed.

The posturing seems to go on forever, with Kyuhyun and Jessa holding down Rap Monster while Taehyung and Jungkook square off against Suga, who’s trying his hardest to push Taehyung away from him, his hand still holding onto the wolf’s muzzle.

“Stop!” A booming voice called out over the entrance area to the hotel, causing everyone to freeze in their actions, including the two Black Hunters. The Hunters Association had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a Happy New Year early! Let's hope 2015 is a zillion times better than 2014 has been for kpop!


	6. Settling in....somehow.

“There is nothing we can say or do that would make up for the fact that you had to transform in the city.” The Hunter’s Association leader, Jung Yunho bows in front of Kyuhyun. Contrary to society’s beliefs about werewolves and hunters, The Hunters Association is actually the higher power of law enforcements like a high court, and only steps in when they are needed by the Packs.

The two Black Hunters are already stuffed into one of the Associations vehicles, their equipment confiscated and put into another vehicle for evidence. Kyuhyun shakes his head. “No, it’s ok. Alpha was planning on contacting you about them today anyway, but I guess they got over enthusiastic about obtaining their target.”

“Changmin was on the phone with your Alpha when we got the pup’s call.” Yunho admits, his fondness for his second in command evident in his voice despite the circumstances. “We knew they were in town but we didn’t know they were on a job.” He adds. “Don’t worry, they will be properly detained while we investigate things. I’ll let your Alpha know that we’ll probably be asking for the druid’s cooperation at some point in time during the investigation.”

Kyuhyun nods. “That is understandable.” He replies. “I assume that you will take care of any loopholes that we may have missed when we did the clean up?”

Yunho nods in response, glancing over at the car. “Yeah. You are free to go. Please relay my apologies to your Alpha and let him know we will be calling in a couple of days for permissions.”

Kyuhyun nods, bowing to the older human and watching as he leaves in the car that holds the two Black Hunters. Jessa, Taehyung and Jungkook are already in the Pack vehicle, having been questioned by Yunho. Kyuhyun sighs, running a hand through his sandy brown hair and walks to the Jeep.

As they head back toward the Pack house, nearly forgetting Sungmin’s list of groceries, Jungkook reminding them about it when he remembered that Leeteuk had shown him where the phone was by sending the list in a text.

Taehyung and Jungkook take to unloading the groceries while Kyuhyun comes around and lifts a sleeping Jessa from the passenger seat of the vehicle. She’d fallen asleep not long after their stop at the store, something Kyuhyun had been warned about by Yunho. Druids use natural energy for any enchantments, spells or runes, which means they tend to either need to eat a lot of food before or after a fight, or they fall asleep after finding a safe place to pass out. Kyuhyun had filed the information away as important in his mind, his wolf agreeing wholeheartedly.

Kyuhyun’s halfway up the steps when Jessa shifts in his arms, snuggling up to his chest as he’s holding her bridal style. The action makes Kyuhyun stop, breathing shallowly as his eyes widen in surprise, his heart thumping suddenly in his chest.  Just the way she snuggled into him had felt so… _familiar_ , his wolf supplied, and it scares him just a tiny bit.

After a full moon and a hunt, his wolf naturally goes into a light slumber, only awakening when needed by the human form, it’s something that all werewolves are taught from their first full moon transformation so they don’t think their wolf is gone. The fact his wolf is still clearly awake without being needed is another sign that Kyuhyun’s beginning to suspect that the wolf is very interested in the human.

After a moment, his heart rate goes back to normal, but his actions don’t go unnoticed. Leeteuk smiles and shakes his head from the window of his office as he spots Kyuhyun moving up the stairs again. ‘ _I’ve got a feeling he’s become emotionally closer to this druid._ ’ Leeteuk thinks, settling back down in his office chair. _‘Looks like I’ll have to do some research.’_

Kyuhyun settles Jessa into her room, pausing a moment to really take a good look at the druid. She’s got a petite frame, something he figured came with being a druid, but he can tell she’s been careful with her body from the way the soft muscles of her arms give way to stronger, more defined muscles of her core. Her face is heart shaped, and her skin is an olive tan, probably from being out in the elements, but Kyuhyun knows her hands are soft instead of rough from use. Her hair flows down to her shoulders, the coloring a darker red with some honey highlights in it, mostly from sun exposure, but something tells Kyuhyun that she’s not a natural redhead.

Jessa shifts in her slumber, unconsciously moving towards the warmth of Kyuhyun’s body. Werewolves tend to run higher temperatures than normal humans do, but they don’t feel the cold like humans either, which is why the temp in the house is probably lower than what should be considered comfortable for Jessa. Kyuhyun makes a mental note to ask to raise the thermostat for Jessa by a few degrees as he pulls a thicker blanket from the hallway closet for her.

After covering her up with the thicker blanket, Kyuhyun retreats to the study to find more information about druids, not realizing his Pack mates have started to notice the change in his behavior.

***

“Yah!” Ryeowook is screeching in the kitchen at Jimin and Hoseok when Jessa awakens several hours later, padding into the kitchen for something to drink. “I told you to stir the batter, NOT FLING IT AT EACH OTHER!!!!”

“Sorry Hyung!!” Hoseok whines.

“We’re really sorry, Ryeowook umma!” Jimin adds, flinching when Ryeowook smacks him with the wooden spoon.

Jessa fights back the urge to giggle at the scene. Both Hoseok and Jimin have what looks like pancake batter splattered on their faces and clothes, and she can see now when she looks at the rest of the kitchen that there are spots where batter has been flung. Ryeowook huffs, turning and smiling at Jessa. “Sorry you have to see that.” He apologizes, ignoring the two cowering pups in the background and coming over to her. “Do you want something to eat?” He asks. “Lunch was a couple hours ago, but I can whip you up something really quick.” He offers.

Jessa smiles at the fussing that Ryeowook does over her. It’s a nice change of pace from what her usual routine is, and brings back fond memories of before she was an apprentice druid. “Lunch sounds fabulous.” She replies, smiling back at Ryeowook.

“Go sit! Ignore these two pups.” Ryeowook shoos her towards the table as he opens the fridge.

Jessa sits and watches the interactions of the Pack in the kitchen as Ryeowook pulls things from cupboards and the fridge to make what Jessa thinks is too much food, but by the time Leeteuk and Kangin come into the kitchen for something to drink, she’s finished every single piece of food in front of her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were a wolf with that type of appetite.” Kangin teases as they sit down, noticing all the empty dishes.

Leeteuk gives Jessa a look over, noticing that she still looks tired. “I’ve talked to Yunho from the Hunter’s Association.” He tells Jessa as Kangin moves to get some juice out of the fridge. Ryeowook had finally banished Jimin and Hoseok from the kitchen while he bakes, claiming that the two pups were doing more harm than good while trying to help the petite werewolf.

“Did he get any information from the two that attacked us?” Jessa asks, wiping the last bit of crumbs from her lips.

Leeteuk nods. “So outside of what you told me about Black Hunters and this black market for supernatural beings, he found out that there is a very high price for your capture.” He pauses to let that information sink into Jessa’s conscious.

Jessa sighs, leaning back in the chair, and shaking her head. “I suppose they want me on this Black Market to sell to some man who want to breed half-druid babies or something.” She grumbles, a frown marring her face.

Leeteuk hums in response. “Partially. Supposedly according to my research, and Yunho’s research, the Black Market has had several male druids go through it lately and somehow the idea that you are the last fully trained female circulated around till it’s all the Black Market merchants are talking about.”

“Somehow I’m not surprised.” Jessa snorts, crossing her arms across her chest as she leans her head back against the chair. “I half expected something like that to happen eventually. The first problem with their rationale is that they believe that druidic abilities are hereditary. The second is believing that I’m the last fully trained female druid out there, but I suppose they are basing it off the fact that I’m the youngest that is fully trained and of child bearing age.” She shudders slightly.

Leeteuk nods, having already guessed that fact. “Here in lies the problem we are currently facing. Since you have a capture bounty on your head, I think your safety and remaining free is a priority.” He points out. “The second is that Yunho can’t keep the Black Hunters for more than a few days before he legally has to release them. He’s trying to find a way to get them deported, but there is another issue there because they are Korean citizens.”

“So really until the thing with the bounty is settled down, or removed completely, I need to lay low I suppose.” Jessa says, sounding a little disappointed. “I was hoping to return back to my clan before the end of the month.”

Kangin glances at Leeteuk knowing that the Alpha hasn’t even gotten to the most important part of their talk with the druid. He takes a drink of juice before he raises his eyebrows at Leeteuk.

Leeteuk takes a deep breath. “Something that Yunho and I talked about earlier was where you were going to stay until things settle down.” He says. “We both agreed that you are better off staying here with us. The Hunter’s Association is going to issue a notice that anyone caught helping the Black Hunters will be arrested and charged with attempted kidnapping.”

Kangin’s surprised that Jessa accepts the news as if she knew it was coming. He half expected the woman to balk at the idea of where she would be staying. “I’m probably safer here than in the city or with the Association, so that’s ok.” She agrees. “Besides, it gives me time to learn more about you werewolves so that future druids don’t have that hole in our training.”

After a bit more small talk Kangin and Leeteuk leave Jessa in the kitchen, under the careful eye of Ryeowook, to head back to Leeteuk’s office to go over some more planning so they can protect Jessa. On the way there, Leeteuk notices that Kyuhyun’s in the study, a pile of books surrounding the young wolf. ‘ _He’s definitely changing because of her.’_ He thinks.

Leeteuk’s not opposed to having a non-wolf in his pack, but there would be many complications that stemmed from it. The first being that they would have to have a meeting of the International Council of Supernaturals to officially deal with the fact the Black Market exists and shut it down, freeing the supernaturals who’d been sold already or waiting to be sold. They’d also have to deal with the Black Hunters who’d be out of a profession once that market was dealt with.

Kyuhyun would also have to make some decisions himself if his wolf decides that he and Jessa are mates. Leeteuk’s not sure, but he thinks that if they really are mates, one of them is going to have to give up something and he knows that probably won’t settle right with either one of them.

Leeteuk shakes himself from his thoughts as he and Kangin walk into his office, mind more on the business at hand as his thoughts about his other Beta fade from his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Can you believe it's 2015 already? I have this upcoming week off still for winter break but I go back on the 12th, and since I've got only one class this semester, I'm devoting more time to getting back in shape and getting healthy while I'm stuck in part time status for school. 
> 
> Thank you to those who leave kudos...it means a lot!!
> 
> Let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far :D


	7. Monthly hunt and a strange wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update! Life and Borderlands 2 started sucking up my time, and then some of my favorite authors here started uploading one shots...which suck me in because they write so well! College started up again last week but since I'm only in one class, one day a week I feel a bit out of sorts not having full time school right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

Time seems to fly by while Jessa is contacting her clan, making plans with Leeteuk, Yunho and her clan leader on how they are going to keep her safe. Before they know it, Suga and Rap Monster are released from the Hunter’s Association custody. Yunho and his second in command, Shim Changmin, come out to the Pack house and talk individually with Jessa, Kyuhyun, Taehyung and Jungkook.

Fall starts turning soft and cooler, signaling that winter is approaching and Jessa does some sort of ritual that she explains later helps welcome the changing of the seasons and gives thanks to the leaving season to the wolves. Surprisingly the forest becomes more densely packed with animals that the Pack hunts after the ritual, so their dinners become more meat heavy in order to bulk up. Most of the Pack knows without Leeteuk having to say it, that they’ll eventually end up fighting the Black Hunters at some point while Jessa is staying with them.

Patrols around the territory increased the moment the two Black Hunters were released from the Association’s hold, and several times Kangin and Siwon have sniffed out the Black Hunters stalking around the edges of the territory.

One month has gone by since the incident with the Black Hunters and the second full moon is upon them since Jessa’s begun living at the Pack house. With no major happenings between the Black Hunters and the Pack so far, the wolves go on their usual full-moon hunt, the last one having been canceled due to safety concerns, and Ryeowook promises that Jessa will be safe in the Pack house with the pups and wave off the rest of the Pack so they can let out some of the pent up aggression and steam that has been building. It wasn’t so bad the first month, but now Siwon and Kyuhyun have been unusually snappish at each other, though in general the young Beta’s been snappish at everyone lately except for Jessa and Ryeowook. Leeteuk has tried to approach the young Beta several times when he snaps at one of the other Pack mates, intending to find out if Kyuhyun’s wolf has formally declared Jessa as his mate or not, but each time Leeteuk approaches his young Beta, Kyuhyun disappears up into his room with the excuse of blowing off his frustrations with some StarCraft.

Omegas were exempt from Pack hunts due to their ability to procreate, and Ryeowook had to explain to Jessa that he doesn’t feel the pull of the full moon like the other ones do when the Pack had left for their hunt. Underage pups are also exempt due to their inability to control their emotions while dealing with tracking prey and the effects of the full moon on their wolf forms.

Taehyung and Jungkook are uncharacteristically quiet once the older wolves leave, and Ryeowook is busy in the kitchen preparing for whatever animal the Pack will bring in. Jimin is up in his room, sleeping due to a strong cold that he caught, the virus proving much stronger than Donghae had anticipated.

Kangin and Siwon have been systematically tracking some of the larger animals in the forest for the hunt while Leeteuk is busy overseeing preparations for the winter season. They’ve had to make extra accommodations for Jessa since the Black Hunters refuse to give up on their target, and Leeteuk’s gotten some news that the bounty for her capture has increased and more Black Hunters are starting to move in on South Korean soil in an effort to find her.

“Yah hurry up you two!” Ryeowook is back in his usual mood of bossing around the pups as they scramble to put together a quick meal for Jessa. After she’d learned about their after Hunt dinner practices, she’d mentioned this month she’d rather skip seeing them devouring the raw meat of the kill and would turn in early.

Jessa’s sitting in the study, staring forlornly outside. The full moon and the recent changing of the seasons is making her restless and itchy. Druidic customs never foretold her before she became apprenticed that becoming closer to the true nature of the world also made her feel like an involuntary whore some times. She’s not told Leeteuk or Yunho about the more….animalistic nature that druids harbor during the seasonal changes, and she’s trying hard to ignore the ache deep inside her core to do one of two things: go outside and bask in the moonlight naked with abandon, or doing things with any of the werewolves currently in the house that involve no clothes.

Sighing she pulls her knees up to her chest and lays her chin on them, closing her eyes as she feels the pull grow stronger the closer it gets to midnight, the zenith of the moon cycle. Deciding that trying to ignore the pull is only going to make it worse, Jessa decides that a bit of meditation is in order. She’s just getting into the second mantra of her meditation when she’s knocked out of her position as a loud knock sounds on the front door.

The sounds from the kitchen immediately stop, and she can hear someone creeping towards the study. “Shh.” Taehyung mouths at her, one finger to his lips. Going over to the desk, he pulls out a pen and paper. ‘ _There’s a weird smelling wolf outside._ ’ He writes, showing her the text. ‘ _Ryeowook-hyung told me to come protect you while he and Jungkook answer the door. It could be a trap set up by the Black Hunters.’_

Signaling for the pen and paper, she pauses a moment, hearing the locks on the door unbolt. They’ve got an outside screen door that had been locked when the rest of the Pack left for the hunt, so she’s fairly certain that they are just opening the door to ask the strange wolf what he or she wants. ‘ _What does he mean by protecting me?’_ She writes, knowing that since it’s another wolf, if he or she scents her unique smell in the house, it could become a problem.

‘ _Um…’_ Taehyung replies. ‘ _You may not like it but he suggested we snuggle to mix my scent with yours temporarily.’_ Taehyung blushes suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face.

The way her body reacts to his mere mention of snuggling has her mentally cursing herself for it. ‘ _He’s like 16 years younger than you are! Snap out of it!’_ Jessa nods, cringing internally at the reaction. The only two who knew her true age were Leeteuk and Kangin, the former for purely statistical reasons, and the second because he’s Leeteuk’s second in command. The rationale is that since she’s not planning on staying in the Pack house permanently, the other members don’t need to know that she’s actually older than Leeteuk by a couple of years.

Taehyung clears his throat, and sits down next to her, the blush on his face deepening. With the way Jessa’s sitting on the couch, it’s easy for him to lean into her and put an arm around her shoulder but at the same time he wants to run and hide in his room. He’s never been this close to a female since his parent pack was around, and the feeling of her warmth and the faint scent of her strawberry body lotion is almost foreign to him. He hesitantly lays his arm around her shoulder and almost shudders at the way she leans into his body heat.

“Sorry, Kyuhyun tells me that I gravitate toward the higher body temperature you wolves have naturally.” Jessa whispers, her eyes closed as she is wrestling with her inner self to not out rightly attack the poor pup. The last thing she wants to do is traumatize him by practically raping him in his own home.

“It’s ok. It feels kind of nice.” Taehyung whispers. He’s not even bothered by her mention of Kyuhyun. The rest of the Pack have noticed that the temperamental beta has suddenly become a lot more amiable towards their guest and will go out of his way to ensure that Jessa is safe and has anything she wants. Whispered talk between Donghae and Eunhyuk have that they think either Kyuhyun has found his mate, or that he’s finally having his first post-shift romance. Either way, it’s oddly unsettling when the crankiest of their betas doesn’t even get mad or snarl at anyone for interrupting his video game time.

The two are both nervous and unsure of what is happening outside of the study, and Taehyung’s sensitive ears only catch murmurings of a conversation going on.

Jessa feels the pull inside her to go wild simmer down a little at the contact with the young wolf. She makes a mental note to write down the change in her druidic nature when she gets a chance. She thinks it means she’s finally maturing as a druid.

Suddenly noise from the front of the house startle the two, causing Taehyung to growl a little at the noise and turn his head to look through the study into the foyer. “HYUNG!” He nearly shouts in surprise, practically jumping from the couch, leaping over the furniture like its air and tackling a tall lanky boy with fading bruises to the floor, laughter bubbling up out of his chest. “Oh my god Jin-hyung! I thought you were dead!”

“YAH! Get off me you heavy mutt!” The boy wrestles with Taehyung, giving up after a few minutes to laugh and hug the younger boy back.

Jessa turns, staring at the newcomer, noticing the bruising and what looks to be like fading marks on his wrists. The boy is skinnier than either Taehyung or Jungkook. Ryeowook and Jungkook come back into the house, the later collapsing next to the two boys on the floor.

“He’s apparently their lost pack member.” Ryeowook tells Jessa in a soft voice, trying not to disturb their reunion. “Has been searching for them for nearly 6 months now apparently.”

Jessa nods. “He looks like he’s been abused.” She murmurs softly back.

Ryeowook nods. “Leeteuk hyung says we should be cautious around him until the Pack gets back in a little bit. They caught a big deer near the river.” Ryeowook sighs. “I don’t want to be suspicious and all that, especially considering how Tae reacted to the sight of the boy, but we have to consider the possibility that he’s being used by the Black Hunters.”

She nods, looking up at Ryeowook. “I figured we’d suspect as much. Do you want me to come into the kitchen with you?”

Ryeowook spares a glance at the three pups on the floor. “That’s probably a good idea. I can keep a watch on dinner. Maybe I’ll actually teach you something useful tonight!” He lightens up the mood with some good natured teasing.

Jessa blushes. “It was one time!” She says, embarrassed as they walk into the kitchen, letting the boys have some privacy while Ryeowook continues to work on dinner.

“By the time you leave here, I’ll have taught you everything you need to know in how to cook properly for yourself.” Ryeowook responds primly, a glint in his eye that makes Jessa shudder. Ever since she’d burnt some grilled cheese sandwiches in the kitchen a week after she’d been staying there, Ryeowook would take at least one moment a day to tease her and remind her of the fiasco.

They get involved in making a new batch of dinner for Jessa, the first batch was ruined when the strange wolf had knocked on the door. The rest of the dinner fixings for the Pack were cooking nicely and Ryeowook took satisfaction in the fact that he didn’t have to throw out a whole lot of food that they’d spent time and money growing in the garden out back in the green house of the actual property. Jessa didn’t want to admit it, but she was slowly growing more comfortable with her surroundings, something her clan leader had warned her against.

The 3 boys in the foyer are nearly forgotten until Jungkook pops his head into the kitchen. “Ryeowook-hyung, can we feed Jin-hyung?”

Ryeowook frowns and shakes his head. “You should know that it’s Pack protocol that we don’t feed non-Pack wolves unless the Alpha’s here.” He reprimanded the younger wolf. “The Pack will be here soon, so be prepared. Alpha’s not exactly happy we let him in the house.”

Jungkook frowns. “But hyung…” He half whines. “He’s nothing but skin and bones.” He complains. “I don’t think his last pack fed him too much.”

Ryeowook shakes his head, shooing the pup back into the foyer. “No is no.” He reaffirms. “Once Alpha decides what will happen with him, then we might be able to feed him.”

Jessa watches the exchange warily. It’s the first time she’s seen Pack protocol override feeding a shifter from Ryeowook, and that means the situation is serious.

Meanwhile, the Pack has just hit the perimeter of the actual property of the house, and Kyuhyun skids to a stop upon smelling the strange wolf on their territory. He knows that the others can smell the stranger as well, Kangin’s growling a little and Siwon’s tensing up as the Pack stops, caution overriding their senses. ‘ _Kangin, Siwon, with me. Kyuhyun, you stay and protect the others.’_ Leeteuk orders through their Pack bonds.

‘ _Yes Alpha.’_ They chorus in unison, exchanging glances with each other. Eunhyuk, Donghae and Jongwoon are the ones carrying the large doe they’d managed to take down in their Hunt, and Kyuhyun gestures to Hoseok with his muzzle to go to the other side of the group while he flanks the side he’s on. Leeteuk, Siwon and Kangin take off at full speed.

Kyuhyun’s itching to speed off to see if Jessa is ok. He’s gotten closer to the druid over time, and he’s starting to notice that his wolf is more and more enthralled with the human the longer they are around each other.

Leeteuk’s already informed him that if Jessa’s his mate, he’ll start feeling the urge to keep Jessa from any other male interaction, even if it’s any other member of the Pack, even Ryeowook, whom they all know is such a stereotypical omega that unless threatened directly, couldn’t hurt a fly.

If Jessa’s his mate, he’ll be the first of his Pack to find one. Even poor Ryeowook hasn’t found his mate even with all the suitors they had in their parental Packs before the omega had come of age. It’s rare that any werewolf presents before they come of age, but from what they understood, a true omega will present him or herself long before they turn 20 according to the medical texts that Donghae had read, and Ryeowook had fit nearly every sign of being an omega from the time he was 5.

Kyuhyun decides that concentrating on protecting their kill is more important at the moment than worrying about Jessa and if she’s ok or not. He’s sure that they’ll find out when they get back to the house unless Leeteuk orders them away. As they move closer, Kyuhyun keeps both his eyes and ears open for any possible signs of an ambush. For all he knows the stranger could be the bait for a trap from the Black Hunters.

‘ _All clear.’_ Leeteuk tells him through the bond just as the Pack enters the front yard of the house.

They shift, one by one, bones cracking and popping into place as they go from wolf form to human form. Once clothed, Kyuhyun nods at the others and ascends the stairs. The normal protocol is obviously changed because of the strange wolf. He leaves the others to bring their kill into the kitchen for Ryeowook to start working on making it into a feast for their dinner.

The stench of the strange wolf in the house only permeates the foyer and the study, where Leeteuk, Taehyung, and Jungkook are sitting. Another sniff also tells him that Jessa and Ryeowook are in the kitchen, and that the strange wolf and Jessa have not crossed paths. It eases the tension inside his chest that he didn’t know he had until that moment.

Kyuhyun detours to the kitchen where Ryeowook is busy explaining the basics of a soup base to Jessa, who’s got some grime from helping the omega cook on her face. Kyuhyun resists the sudden inexplicable urge to go clean the smudge off of her cheek. ‘ _Shit._ ’ Kyuhyun balls a fist, fighting the urge just as Ryeowook realizes that he’s in the room.

“Oh you’re back!” Ryeowook grins, wiping his hands on a towel.

“Jongwoon, Donghae and Eunhyuk have the kill and are bringing it up to the back door.” Kyuhyun tells him, concentrating on breathing evenly. The urge is still there, but fading the more he concentrates on other things.

“Oh good!” Ryeowook claps, a grin lighting up his face. “I guess that ends the cooking lesson.” He turns to Jessa, who’s taking the apron off and wiping her hands on a towel.

She makes a face, knowing what was coming since it had been explained earlier. “I guess I will take my leave then.” She says, bowing slightly to Ryeowook. “Thanks for the lesson.” She tells Ryeowook.

“Before you leave, can you take this upstairs to Jimin?” Donghae’s voice echoes in the wide hallway that leads to the back door of the kitchen. He’s wiped the blood off his hands from the deer, which is in the butchering room in the back, mixing what looks like a packet of cold medicine into some warmed liquid from the stove. Ryeowook always kept a kettle on the stove warmed with water in case people wanted hot tea or hot chocolate from the cupboard.

“Sure.” Jessa agrees, taking the tray that Donghae holds out to her.

“Make sure he drinks all of it.” Donghae adds. “He may be a bit stubborn to wake up though. The medicine I gave him this morning was pretty strong.”

“I’ll go with you.” Kyuhyun blurts out before he realizes what he just said. “I mean, since Jimin is hard to wake up, it might be good for 2 people to wake him.”

Jessa nods, a ghost of a smile gracing her face, a sight that Kyuhyun doesn’t fail to miss, his heart suddenly picking up in speed.

The two leave the kitchen and Ryeowook and Donghae exchange glances. They’ve never seen Kyuhyun so adamant to help out anyone before. “His behavior is getting really peculiar.” Donghae hums as he follows Ryeowook back to the butcher room where Eunhyuk has already stripped the deer carcass of its hide. “Excellent job Hyuk.” Donghae praises the gamma. “I swear you get better and better every time with skinning a kill.”

Eunhyuk blushes a little at the praise. He’s not good at much outside of his ability to teach wolves but skinning was one of his favorite things to do outside of teaching. This deer’s hide will be cured, salted and softened until it’s suitable for a rug that he’s planning on giving to a girl in another pack that he’s trying to woo. Leeteuk had already approved the gift, as anything made from the kill of a hunt must have prior approval.

“I hope the girl you are wooing likes it.” Ryeowook says before they get to work cutting and carving the deer into suitable pieces of meat for both their dinner and for storage in the walk in freezer that’s in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, but it'll be up by the end of the month for sure, so look forward to that!


	8. Pleasure...Pain...Surprise? (Mature content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> There is mature content in this chapter.....
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Kyuhyun’s hyper aware of every fiber of his being as he walks slightly behind Jessa as they climb the stairs to the second story where Jimin’s bedroom is. He’s trying hard not to let his natural instincts take over and lean in and smell Jessa’s neck, which is exposed on one side, her hair pulled over her shoulder just enough to make it look longer than it really is.

“Thank you for helping me Kyuhyun.” Her voice is soft as she speaks.

Kyuhyun’s so focused on controlling his wolf that he almost misses her words. “Um…you’re welcome.” He stumbles over the response, surprise evident in his voice.

It doesn’t take much to get Jimin up and coherent enough to slurp down the cold medicine, the poor pup grimacing at the taste. Jessa watches Kyuhyun as he helps Jimin to the bathroom, feeling a bit useless since Jimin’s practically a pile of wolf goo and has to lean completely on Kyuhyun since all his strength is gone from the cold. She feels the sheets, and shakes her head, going to the linen closet and finding new ones.

Kyuhyun practically has to carry Jimin back, and Jessa helps him tuck the poor pup into the bed, who moans in delirious delight at the feeling of dry clean sheets waiting for him. “Thank you.” He whispers to them, his cat like eyes closing as he drifts back off to sleep.

“Poor thing.” Jessa murmurs as she brushes the hair back from Jimin’s forehead, the shifter unconsciously turning his head into the action.

“It’s not fun when one of us get sick, that’s for sure.” Kyuhyun sighs, watching Jessa smoothing Jimin’s hair. “But Hae’s a great healer. He’ll make sure Jimin doesn’t get any worse.” His wolf spots the tender strokes of the young pup, causing unbidden images that Kyuhyun doesn’t want to think about.

Jessa nodded. “Do you think he’s being affected by the full moon as well like this?” She asks, looking up at Kyuhyun innocently as they walk quietly out of the room.

Kyuhyun closes the door and turns, finding himself staring into Jessa’s blue-green eyes. “Probably a little. That would be a question Hae is better suited to answer, not me.” Kyuhyun shrugs, finding that he can’t tear himself away from Jessa’s gaze. The indecent thoughts his wolf is sending to him fight for his attention, the longer he stares into Jessa’s eyes, the more he wants to lose himself in her scent, wonder what it’s like to sink his teeth into her skin and leave his claim there.

“Oh.” Her voice seems to go a little breathy the longer they stare at each other. Kyuhyun wonders suddenly what her skin feels like after he’s come back from a hunt, and he realizes that the spot of grime is still on her cheek from the kitchen.

Jessa swallows hard, finding she can’t move away from Kyuhyun’s eyes as she suddenly feels the warmth of his hand on her cheek. She closes her eyes at the sensation of Kyuhyun’s thumb wiping across her cheek, the action sending a tingle down her spine and awakening the druidic urges that she’d managed to quell earlier, only now they are nearly impossible to control.

“Sorry, you had some grime there.” Kyuhyun breathes, his body instinctively reacting to how submissive Jessa seems to be in the moment, and he has to push his wolf down as he removes his hand from her cheek. He closes his own eyes and inhales deeply to center himself as his hand falls limply back to his side, his fingers tingling at the contact with the human.

The next thing Kyuhyun knows, he’s knocked back into the wall, narrowly missing the door as Jessa launches her petite body at him, a surprisingly animalistic growl coming from her. He gasps, unaccustomed to having someone push up against him in a dominate way, his wolf delighted at the sudden contact between them.

Jessa’s lips attach themselves to his own, soft, pliant and he can taste a hint of strawberry lip gloss as she pushes herself flush against his body. Kyuhyun tries to fight the sensations that her actions are causing to his body, but he feels his own control slipping since his wolf is still too close to the surface.

Arms encircle Jessa, pulling her closer to Kyuhyun’s muscular body, and she feels the warmth of his body seeping into hers, the sensation causing her to moan into the kiss, and Jessa knows she’s lost in the tumult of her druidic nature as she brings her hands up to cradle Kyuhyun’s face as she moves her lips against his own. She wouldn’t be able to stop herself from being ravished by the handsome werewolf even if she tried.

Kyuhyun knows he’s lost the moment Jessa moans into the kiss, the sound making his blood boil in excitement and going straight to his groin. He can already feel his body reacting naturally to the stimulation and he inhales through his nose unintentionally scenting Jessa as they continue to kiss in the hallway. ‘ _Fuck’_ He mentally groans, feeling his wolf taking more control over his body, his arms tightening around Jessa as he pushes himself away from the wall. He’s still coherent enough to shut down the link to the Pack enough that they will know where he’s at, but not the emotions he’s feeling right now.

He readjusts his arms, and pulls Jessa up so that she’s settled more flush against his body, her feet coming to wrap around his waist as he fumbles down the hallway toward his bedroom. Kyuhyun has to break the kiss in order to open the door to his room, fumbling for the light switch, gasping and shuddering in pleasure as Jessa peppers kisses down his jaw and to his neck.

Succeeding in getting the light on, he manages to close the door behind him and lock it with Jessa still in his arms, her body clinging to him as she goes from kisses to sucking lightly on his Adam’s apple. As soon as the lock clicks into place, he buries his nose into the crook of Jessa’s neck, inhaling her scent deeply, feeling his control over his wolf slip completely, the animal inside him growling happily at the control. “ _Mine._ ” His wolf whispers against her skin.

Jessa feels more than hears the rumble of a pleasure filled growl issuing from Kyuhyun’s chest when he bends his head and sniffs her neck. The action sends a strong sensation down Jessa’s back, and she moans at the feeling of her body growing aroused. She knows they’ve moved from the hallway to a bedroom, and she can smell the dominance of the shifter in the room. Her knees touch a bedframe and she’s suddenly lowered down onto a bed that should be illegal with how soft and inviting it is.

Jessa moans as Kyuhyun kisses her again, his mouth hot, demanding and hungry for her as he licks at her lips, silently asking for her to open up to him. The moment she does, heat bursts through her body, his tongue invading her mouth, wrestling for dominance with hers. Her hands moved down of their own accord to his shoulder, and she grips them suddenly as she feels one of his hands move from her back to pushing up her shirt, the heat of his fingers on her skin causing the heat to grow. He breaks the kiss to pull her shirt off her body, and his in the process.

Jessa whines and nearly causes Kyuhyun to come undone with how cute and feminine the sound is. He leans over her body, kissing her hungrily as he can smell her arousal coming off her body in waves, fueling his desire to drown himself inside of her.

Kyuhyun’s fingers fumble with clasp on her bra, causing him to growl against her mouth. He succeeds a moment later, and the offending piece of clothing comes off to join the pile on the floor. His fingers graze the sensitive peaks of her breasts and Jessa arches into his touch, gasping at the contact. Kyuhyun breaks the kiss and noses down to the pale expanse of skin at the base of her neck, inhaling her scent, his tongue darting out to lick the creamy olive skin.

Jessa moans at the feeling of Kyuhyun’s tongue on the sensitive spot on her neck, her head turning to give him better access to the point, not realizing in her haze of arousal that the action signals to Kyuhyun that she’s acknowledging him as being more dominate than she is.

Kyuhyun growls in satisfaction as Jessa turns her head. He continues to scent and lick the sensitive spot on her neck as his fingers move from her sensitive flesh to her pants. The wolf in him is completely in control and all he can think about is stripping her naked and burying himself into her waiting body.

Kyuhyun’s teeth graze her neck, and Jessa reflexively jerks in pleasure, a moan leaving her mouth at the action. She didn’t know how sensitive the area had become from Kyuhyun’s attention on it, and Kyuhyun growls, causing her to still in her actions as his teeth graze the spot again. Feeling him struggle with her pants, she lifts her hips and helps him remove the offending garments, the desire to have his hands on her body, have him flush against her, inside her body grows and Kyuhyun has to growl again as Jessa pushes at his pants.

The full scent of her arousal hits Kyuhyun, causing his body to tense as a wave of pure lust rocks him. He licks once more at her neck, saving the area in his mind for later, knowing instinctively that it’ll be the spot where she’ll bear his claim.

Kyuhyun’s too far drunk on her scent to realize what his wolf means as he licks and noses down Jessa’s body, paying attention to her sensitive spots before he breathes deeply of the scent of her core, his body reminding him that he’s still got jeans on as his dick rubs against the rough denim.

Jessa cries out the moment his lips touch her. She’s never felt so aroused before with any of her previous partners, and she feels her first climax coming as Kyuhyun works his tongue skillfully on her clitoris. Her body betrays her and she’s climaxing hard, crying out his name as she fists her hands into the sheets underneath her body, her hips arching.

Kyuhyun savors the taste of Jessa on his lips, licking them sensually as he looks up to find that Jessa’s face is flushed, her breathing heavy, blowing his mind with how sexy she looks in his bed, begging to be fucked. He fumbles with the clasp on his jeans, growing in frustration as the zipper sticks, his dick throbbing painfully, waiting for release.

The frustration clears his head a moment and he thankfully remembers the stash of condoms Leeteuk insisted he buy on their last town run. He crawls up Jessa’s body after removing the offending clothing from his lower half, reaching over and pulling open the drawer next to his bed, fumbling around for the slick foiled packages as he goes in for another kiss.

“Fuck, Kyu.” Jessa’s still breathless from the intensity of her orgasm, licking at his lips, tasting herself on him. “Hurry, I think I’m dying here.” She grinds her hips against his body, shuddering as she feels his hard length against her leg.

The sound of a drawer shutting grabs her attention and he’s bringing the condom package into her sight. She feels her heart leap in response. She nods, reaching out to caress his cheek with one hand.

It takes a moment of serious self-control for Kyuhyun to open the package and roll the condom down on his hard member, but even his wolf agrees that they should be safe. Werewolves were known to be more potent, especially betas and alphas. The last thing he needs is to get her pregnant, though his wolf practically purrs at the thought of Jessa’s body swollen with his pups inside of her. The thought makes him even harder and Kyuhyun has to bite back a groan from ache that seems to grow worse.

The wait is worth it as he slides his length into Jessa’s warmth, her body stretching to accommodate him fully and he takes a moment to breathe as he feels a sudden desire to rut shamelessly into her body, the itch to remove the offending condom from his body. He’s heard that some betas can go into what’s known as an alpha rut with their mate, and knows the signs from reading a book on it that Donghae had forced upon him when the gamma healer had learned that Kyuhyun’s wolf was considering Jessa as his mate.

The urge passes, and Kyuhyun noses again at the junction of Jessa’s neck, inhaling her sweet scent as he slowly pulls his hips back and pushes forward, listening for any changes in Jessa’s breathing. He’s slowly becoming drunk off the scents her body is producing, scents that he’s causing her to produce.

Jessa moans as Kyuhyun fills her up, her hands itching to scratch down his back as he thrusts slowly into her body. Her hands curl around his back, nails scratching his skin and Kyuhyun grunts against her neck, teeth nipping at her sensitive skin. He moves from one side to the other, licking and sucking on her skin, driving her crazy with how slowly he’s thrusting into her.

“ _Want. Now._ ” She growls in a way that makes Kyuhyun shudder with how animalistic she sounds. “ _Faster_.” Jessa’s pushing her hips up to meet his.

“Patience my dear druid.” He whispers against her neck, nipping at the skin, causing her to shudder in response to the action, involuntarily tightening on him. “Fuck.” He growls, and she feels his hips snap into her in a sudden powerful thrust, causing her to gasp at the sudden spike in pleasure.

Kyuhyun’s minute self-control over his body disappears completely the moment Jessa tightens on him. He closes his eyes at the sudden feeling of his wolf’s total control taking over his body, his thrusts becoming harder, his nips against her skin getting harder. He moves up to capture Jessa’s lips in a bruising kiss, feeling her orgasm getting closer.

“Fuck.” Jessa sees Kyuhyun’s eyes when she opens her own as he lifts his head. His wolf is in complete control, pupils blown wide open, and it fuels the animalistic nature she’s barely controlling, causing her orgasm to wash over her in waves as Kyuhyun continues to thrust into her body.

Kyuhyun feels Jessa’s orgasm hit, and his wolf growls in pleasure as he snaps his hips faster and faster against her warm, welcoming body. He panics slightly, his wolf shushing him as he realizes that he’s gone into the beta rut. No matter how much his wolf had assured him that he wouldn’t do anything rash, Kyuhyun feels himself shutting down as his wolf claims more and more control over him.

The wolf growls as he pulls out of Jessa’s body, slamming back in with force, grinning as she cries out in pleasure. He won’t hurt his sweet mate until it’s time to mark her. He pulls out again, noticing that her scent has grown much stronger with a hint of animal underneath her arousal that makes him realize that her druidic animal is a wolf. Growling, he grabs Jessa’s body. “On your knees.” He commands, his voice a shade deeper.

Jessa shivers in desire at the command, turning over faster than she knew she could go. She pushes her body back towards Kyuhyun, feeling him entering her again, only the sensation and the heat are so much more arousing. She feels him curling around her body, his first thrust pushing deeply inside, the pleasure overriding everything as he continues to thrust in and out of her body at an increasing pace.

The second orgasm causes the wolf to groan as he feels his member swelling in response to the tight pressure Jessa’s exerting in her orgasm as she pulsates underneath him, her cries music to his ears. His pace is near frantic, his knot forming slowly, and the scent of her neck driving him crazy. He peppers kisses all over her shoulders and back of her neck, biting the skin near her neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh as he feels her tighten again and again as he brings her to climax. He can feel his own climax building as his knot begins to stretch out her entrance. “Fuck what is that?” She moans as he pushes the knot past her vaginal lips.

“My knot. All wolves have it.” He growls into her ear. “Come for me my beauty.” He licks the lobe of her ear, knowing that this orgasm will push him over the edge.

He pulls out only a little only to push back into her body, triggering her orgasm as his knot fully expands, locking him inside her body, the action causing her orgasm to intensify. Jessa cries out in pleasure, her voice tinged with exhaustion as she pulses around him, her knees growing tired of supporting their weight.

“So good.” The wolf groans out as his own orgasm hits and he licks at one of the spots he’s peppered with a small hickey, his canines elongating as he bites down hard on the skin, hard enough to break the expanse and he tastes her sweet blood on his tongue as Jessa cries out in pain beneath him.

They collapse onto the bed, Jessa panting from the combination of pain and pleasure as she feels Kyuhyun licking at the spot he’s bitten, his body still pulsing into her body, the overload of pain and pleasure causing her to pass out before she realizes what Kyuhyun biting her means.

Kyuhyun feels his control coming back to his body, feeling an ache in his back at the angle that he’d been using when he’d gone into his beta rut. He’s surprised that the wolf had kept the condom on, the animal inside him retreating fully, causing him to blink in surprise. He glances down, and curses his wolf form as he sees the full imprint of his teeth imbedded into Jessa’s flesh. ‘ _Fuck, Leeteuk’s going to kill me. I marked her without permission. Fuck, fuck fuck!’_

He can feel the bond between them forming, and he knows that when Jessa wakes in the morning, she’s going to want to strangle him, or worse, reject the bond. Wolves mate for life, and werewolves are no exception. If she rejects the bond, he’ll be a lone wolf for the rest of his life, doomed to watching all his Pack mates gain their mates and have children while he looks on.

Kyuhyun untangles himself from Jessa disposing of the condom in the trash in his bathroom. He takes a warm, wet cloth and tenderly cleans up Jessa, noticing the change in her natural scent as he tucks her into the bed after finding one of his plain t-shirts and slipping it on over her body. He picks up their clothes, making sure her clothes are visible for when she wakes. He pulls on a shirt and a pair of pants, slipping silently out of the bedroom to find Leeteuk and Kangin staring at him from the stairs.

“I suppose I don’t need to ask if you’ve mated.” Leeteuk’s voice is quiet, a tinge of coldness to it that Kyuhyun’s only heard once before.

“A-alpha.” Kyuhyun practically folds in half onto the floor, exposing his neck to Leeteuk. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I went into a beta rut.” He rushes out.

Leeteuk stops Kangin from going to the beta to smack him upside the head. “You went into a beta rut?” He whispers.

Kyuhyun nods quickly. “I couldn’t get control of my wolf. Alpha I’m sorry.”

“Did you ask permission to mark her?” Kangin bites out, anger lacing his voice.

If Kyuhyun’s wolf ears were out, they’d be flat on his head in remorse. “N-no.” He stutters, feeling the anger of the second in command of the Pack. “She launched herself at me.” He feels a tear slipping down his face as he keeps his neck exposed.

“Did she give any hint that she was feeling the effects of the full moon herself?” Leeteuk asks calmly. “Or was it spontaneous? Did she force herself on you?”

Kangin gapes at Leeteuk. “Alpha, what are you saying?” He asks in disbelief.

Kyuhyun’s head jerks at the questions. “It was completely unexpected.” He admits. “She threw herself at me when we stepped out of Jimin’s room and kissed me.”

Leeteuk sighs. “I’m not mad at you Kyuhyun. I’m upset that you marked her without permission, but we’ll have to deal with the consequences in the morning.” He can tell from Kyuhyun’s sent that the beta is not lying, and that he’s already upset. He knows that Kyuhyun’s wolf can be irritatingly stubborn when he spots something he wants, and apparently the druid is no exception.

In fact, if things had gone differently, Kyuhyun most likely would have become an Alpha when they were coming of age in their parent packs, but the day he’d come of age, there’d been a scuffle between him and another Pack’s Alpha-in-training, Choi Seunghyun, and he’d been reprimanded by his Pack Alpha and forced to apologize, causing him to submit to the slightly older wolf.

Kyuhyun had come from a different parental Pack than the other members and Leeteuk had known from the start that Kyuhyun could be a bit prideful and stubborn as he’d been one of 3 pups in his parental Pack that had made it to adulthood. Kyuhyun had been coddled, but not sheltered and given nearly anything he desired, which unfortunately fueled his disrespect for authority sometimes.

Leeteuk leans down and runs a hand across Kyuhyun’s neck, ignoring Kangin’s protest beside him. “Get up Kyuhyun.” He commands, turning and pushing at Kangin a little. “We need to have a meeting. Office.”

Kyuhyun gulps, getting up and following Leeteuk as Kangin growls softly at the other beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting the mature rating on the story when I upload chapter 11, and will also include some warnings at that point (trigger warnings for violence, blood, and rape) so be prepared for that. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think!


	9. Keeping it a secret

Kyuhyun swallows hard as he’s ordered to remain standing while Leeteuk tells Kangin to go check on Jessa. His wolf is too satisfied by his events earlier to even rouse himself at the idea that Kangin’s going to go check on his mate.

“When did the protective urges start?” Leeteuk asks softly, folding his arms across his chest while he stares at his foolish beta.

“A few weeks ago.” Kyuhyun admits. “The desire to protect her started when we met, which I told you, but it turned into a desire to just be near her in a room. Today was more intense. She had some grime on her cheek that I wanted to clean away.”

“And did you give into that urge?” Leeteuk asks.

Kyuhyun nods, his face burning in shame. “After we came out of Jimin’s room, I couldn’t help myself from cleaning it off.”

“Shit.” Leeteuk mutters, sighing. “That’s probably what set her off.” He explains. “Druids are kind of similar to us. They have an animal side.” He says when Kyuhyun gives him a confused look.

“Oh, that I know. Hers is a wolf….” Kyuhyun says, suddenly realizing what that meant. “Shit.” He groans, burying his head into his hands. “That’s why my wolf was attracted to her from the beginning and wouldn’t go into his normal slumber.”

Leeteuk smiles at the way Kyuhyun starts putting the puzzle together. “I talked with her clan leader a few days ago. Since we’re still dealing with the bounty on her head, the Black Hunters around our place, and now the lost brother of our youngest Pack members suddenly showing up on our doorstep, she said that Jessa would be feeling confined and possibly not as in control of herself on the full moon.” He decides to give pity onto the younger wolf, waving his hand. “You might as well sit down for this.”

Kyuhyun is grateful for the release of the command for him to stand, gratefully sinking down into a chair, wincing at the soreness in his legs and abs from the motion. “What do you mean?”

Leeteuk takes a breath. “Druids are more attuned to their animal nature than other supernaturals, making them more akin to being distant cousins. Jessa’s clan leader mentioned that Jessa is still a young Druid and the only wolf, and so in their world she’s more like a teenager, kind of like Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung. She’s prone to being more impulsive.” Leeteuk takes a breath. “And she’s more likely to give into her animalistic nature and urges especially during a full moon, and especially since her spirit animal is a wolf.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes grow wide. “Does this mean what I think it means?” He asks, the information sinking in.

Leeteuk nods. “Partially. Jessa made a bad decision several months ago while on a mission for her clan in Morocco and slept with someone because of the urges. He apparently asked her to stay, and she told him no. At the time, he was under the restraints of a local supernatural council that forbids the capture, kidnapping or detainment of any other supernaturals unless they’ve committed a crime. He issued the bounty on Jessa’s head a few months later once he had been replaced on the council.”

Kyuhyun shifts, feeling his anger at the unknown person growing for putting a bounty on his mate’s beautiful head. “So we’re dealing with the aftermath of a one night stand that grew complicated?” He asks, frowning.

“Yes.” Leeteuk answers. “We also need to discuss the fact that you mated and bonded with her.” He looks at Kyuhyun wearily. “We can’t change the fact that you claimed her, but as you know it’s up to her if you remain a mated pair or if she chooses to reject the bond.”

“Yes Alpha.” Kyuhyun replies, nodding his head.

“You do know the consequences of a rejected mate bond, yes?” Leeteuk knows that they’ve all gotten the same training, but he wants to make sure that Kyuhyun knows what will happen.

“Yes, Alpha, I do.” Kyuhyun doesn’t want to think of what his life would be like if Jessa rejects the bond. He can feel her in the back of his conscious, a ball of warmth that is sound asleep in his bed, his heart speeding up in affection for his cute little mate and feeling his wolf snuffing sleepily in happiness.

“The other issue we have now is, if she chooses to accept the bond, you have a serious decision to make.” Leeteuk goes on. “First, we can’t let anyone outside of us, Kangin and her clan leader know that you two have mated and bonded. It would escalate things with the bounty on her head, and I’m sure that the guy would put a bounty on your head too, but probably to kill you instead of capture you alive.”

Kyuhyun swallows hard as he nods in understanding. “So after tonight if she accepts the bond, will still have to act like we are unmated.”

Leeteuk nods. “Yes. Now, since you missed the post hunt meeting, and the meal, I will fill you in on things. The strange wolf is the older brother of Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.” He tells Kyuhyun. “His name is Seojin, or Jin for short. He’s the one we’ve been looking for the past 5 months.”

“Do you think he’s associated with the Black Hunters?” Kyuhyun wonders.

“I don’t have a reason to believe so. The poor thing was caught by a rogue pack that was discovered last week by the Hunters Association. He was beaten, starved and used as a means of pleasure by the rogue pack and Yunho neglected to inform me that he’d be coming out tonight.” Leeteuk sighs. “He’s going to rest here for a bit and decide if he wants to join his brothers in this pack, or if he’d rather go to another pack that has some good ties to ours.”

By the time Leeteuk dismisses Kyuhyun to bed, he’s exhausted, his head throbbing with the need for sleep. He also needs time for the bond to settle within himself, which is why sleep is usually the first thing that happens to a mated couple during the first 24 hours they are bonded.

He crawls into his bed, grateful that Leeteuk didn’t forbid him his first night to be snuggled up to his new mate. Jessa’s snuggled deep within his blankets, still completely out from their mating earlier. As Kyuhyun settles into the bed, he feels Jessa shifting next to him, hand curling up beside his body, relaxing him into a dreamless sleep.

**

Jessa wakes in the morning, feeling more satisfied and relaxed than she’s been since she was a teen. Stretching, she touches the warmth of the body next to her and Jessa realizes suddenly that she’s in one of the beds of the Pack she’s staying with. ‘ _Shit, who did I sleep with…was it one of the pups?’_ She panics until she takes a deep breath, trying to center herself. The familiar scent of Kyuhyun invades her nostrils, calming her in a way that she knows shouldn’t be possible.

Sitting up, she finds that Kyuhyun’s knocked out beside her, his face relaxed, making him look much younger than he really is. Bits and pieces of last night start tricking into her memory, flushing her cheeks. She had sex with the unpredictable shifter! She takes a breath and realizes that there’s a new presence in the back of her head. _‘What the hell?’_ Jessa prods at the presence, realizing that the warm bundle in the back of her head reminded her of the shifter lying in bed next to her. ‘ _Fuck, did he?’_ She reaches up and palms around her neck, wincing in pain as she feels an indented area of skin. ‘ _Shit….this asshole marked me!’_

Kyuhyun stirs, feeling the agitation and the slight panic through his mate bond, cracking one eye open to see that Jessa’s fully conscious and panic is slowly setting in on her face. “Jessa?” His voice is laden with sleep, making it raspy and deeper than normal.

Jessa shivers at the effect his morning voice has on her body, her druidic animal nature closer to the surface than she ever remembers it to be. “What the hell did you do last night to me?” She hisses, allowing anger to overtake the panic.

“I, uh, well, we mated.” Kyuhyun clears his throat, trying to make things sound more positive than he thinks she’s feeling at the moment. “You jumped me after we took care of Jimin.” He says.

“What the hell did you do to my neck?” Jessa crosses her arms, realizing that she’s wearing one of his t-shirts.

“Well, um, my wolf kind of took over and acknowledged you as my mate. He, uh, he marked you to show we are bonded.” Kyuhyun feels several sizes smaller than he really as Jessa’s fury bleeds through the mate bond.

“Shit.” Jessa curses. She brings her knees up to her chest, locking her arms and rocking back and forth. “My clan leader is going to kill me….no wait…the guy who put the bounty on my head is going to put a kill out for you if he gets wind that we’re mated!”

Kyuhyun stares at Jessa, surprised. “You….you’re not going to reject the bond?”

Jessa stops rocking, raising her head and looking at Kyuhyun. “My spirit animal is a wolf.” She explains, sighing. “I can’t reject the bond once it’s been made. As a wolf druid I’m bound to my decisions and if my wolf spirit accepted the mating, it means she’s accepted the bond as well.” She narrows her eyes at Kyuhyun. “That doesn’t mean I forgive you for claiming me wolf!” She raises a finger to point it at him.

A knock sounds on the door, and Kyuhyun crawls out of bed, clad in a t-shirt and boxers. Jessa can feel her cheeks heating up in a blush as she stares at muscular legs. She realizes as well that she’s pretty much naked except for the shirt she’s wearing. “Jessa, are you ok?” Leeteuk’s voice soothes the anger inside Jessa as the Alpha comes into the room, Kyuhyun trailing behind him like a puppy whose been scolded.

“Yes, I’m ok.” Jessa replies, keeping the blanket covering her body as much as possible.

“Let me see your claim.” Leeteuk says, holding out a small jar of salve. “Donghae gave this to me for you. Said it would help with the healing process and reduce the pain as well.”

Jessa nods, and bares her neck for Leeteuk to see the perfect indentation of teeth on the left side of her neck. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, opening the jar and putting some of the salve on his finger before gingerly touching the indentations, wincing as Jessa hisses at the contact. “I’m not rejecting the bond, if you want to know.” Jessa tells Leeteuk, trying to take her mind off the pain.

“Kyuhyun told me.” Leeteuk murmurs, “The question is, is this something you are ok with, or not?”

Jessa sighs. “Even if I wasn’t ok with it, it is something I cannot break. My spirit animal is a wolf, and apparently she was more in control than I was, which means she accepts the mating and the bond as well. She wouldn’t have let his wolf claim me if she didn’t want it.” She explains softly. “And truthfully I’m ok with it, I just wish I had been asked before he did it.”

“What do you want to do? We need to contact your clan leader to let her know of your change in status since you are accepting the bond.” Leeteuk states. “Right now the only people who know that you two are mated are us in this room, Kangin and Donghae.”

Jessa bits her lip. “Give me some time to come to terms with it. My freedom means a lot to me.” She whispers.

“Do you want me to send you to the Hunters Association?” Leeteuk asks. “See if we can arrange some other lodgings for you?”

“No!” Jessa yelps, suddenly upset that she even mentioned needing time.

Leeteuk chuckles at her sudden shift of emotions. “It sounds like your bonds haven’t fully settled in yet. I am partially to blame for that, I kept Kyuhyun up for quite a bit last night.”

“What do we need to do to settle the bond?” Jessa asks, uncertainty in her voice.

“Spend as much time with each other as possible today.” Leeteuk replies, applying more salve to the claim. “I’d suggest skin ship too, but if you are uncomfortable touching each other, just being close will help.”

Jessa glances up and sees Kyuhyun has disappeared into the bathroom to give her and Leeteuk some privacy. It calms her a little and she remains quiet while Leeteuk finishes putting the salve on. “I’ll send Kangin up with some food later for you.” Leeteuk says, capping the jar. “Until the bond settles more and you take a shower, I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to come out among the rest of the Pack.”

“Of course.” Jessa nods, realizing that she probably reeks of Kyuhyun at the moment, her own scent being overpowered by her new mate.

“I’ll also send up some books for you to read on what it means to be a mated pair and basics for wolves.” Leeteuk adds, remembering that most of her wolf knowledge came from outside sources. “It’ll help fill gaps in your knowledge and give you some insight on things, and some clothes.”

“Thank you, Leeteuk.” Jessa says, looking up at him and finding that he’s got a soft look on his face.

Leeteuk nods once, seeing that Jessa’s not completely downtrodden by the sudden change of events. He stands up from the bed, ruffling her hair with his clean hand as he sets the jar of salve on Kyuhyun’s desk. “Make sure you reapply the salve after your shower, and every 3 or 4 hours for the next week to keep it from getting infected.”

Once Leeteuk leaves the room, Kyuhyun steps out of the bathroom, his hair damp, and the scent of his soap invades the room. Jessa sighs and leans back against the headboard. She knows in truth that she couldn’t have found a better person to be her mate, though she’s still sore about the fact they didn’t discuss it before their animalistic urges overrode their sanity.

Jessa’s been around the world and back enough times to know that when her druidic nature wants something, she gets it, no matter the cost. She’s not as in tune with her druidic nature when it’s not full moon nights like her elders in the clan and…

“Shit.” Jessa face palms herself, feeling like dirt as she sinks into the bedding.

“You ok?” Kyuhyun asks, voice tender and soft.

“I need to call my clan leader.” She tells him, refusing to peak out from her hand as she can practically _hear_ him slipping into some clean clothes.

“Is your phone in your room?” Kyuhyun asks, his voice much closer to her than before.

Jessa nods. “It’s on the dresser charging.”

“I can go get it and some breakfast for us if you want the privacy to take a shower?” Kyuhyun offers. He already knows that Jessa’s been told not to leave the room.

“Please?” Jessa asks, keeping her face hidden.

Kyuhyun wants to touch her, lean over and see her embarrassed face and kiss her before going to get the things she’s requesting, but he eyes her body posture and decides that they are better off starting slowly. He’s pretty sure that Jessa is not as in touch with her spirit wolf at the moment and so the basic instincts to strengthen their bond won’t be as known to her. He quells the desire to kiss her and walks to the door. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” He murmurs loud enough for her to hear before slipping out into the cool air of the hallway, shutting the door firmly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in releasing this chapter. We were having internet issues so yesterday the hubby installed a new router and then I got sucked into k-drama land with Joseon Gunman.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and OH HEY thanks to the wonderful people who've left kudos!! I really appreciate it!!


	10. The news they didn't want to hear

“What the fuck did you say?” The voice snarls through the phone, causing Yoongi to cringe as he pulls the phone from his ear.

“I’m sorry sir.” Yoongi replies, his voice cracking. “We have been trying to find a way to sneak into the house and take her, but the mutt in charge of the group has the area locked down on constant patrols and the Hunter’s Association is watching our every move.”

A loud disappointed sigh is heard over the phone. “I’ll forgive you for fucking this up only once seeing as you’ve never had a failure while in my employ.” The voice seethes with barely controlled fury. “Be prepared, I am arriving in a day, and I’ve already sent some of the others in my employ to help you. This will be the ONLY time I let you fuck up. Next time I won’t be so lenient.”

Namjoon watches the older man pace while he’s on the phone, wondering exactly what is being said by their employer for Yoongi to be making a face full of worry and fear. He continues to clean his weapon, waiting for Yoongi to get off the phone so they can plan their next move.

“Fuck!” Yoongi screams suddenly, startling Namjoon out of his quiet thoughts. Looking up, Namjoon watches as Yoongi slams a fist into the wall in front of him, cringing at the loud crack from the impact and knows they’re not going to get away with the hole in the drywall that Yoongi’s just damaged.

“Hyung.” Namjoon’s voice croaks as he attempts to get a hold of Yoongi’s attention. He doesn’t want to see the room they’ve managed to procure damaged more than it already is.

Yoongi’s temper when roused is nearly demonic with how quickly he can lose control.

Namjoon tries to clear his throat and call out again when Yoongi whirls around and stares at him. “Our employer is boarding a plane here and has sent _reinforcements_.” He hisses the last word.

“What the fuck for?” Namjoon licks his lips and tries to clear his throat again. The treatment they received at the hands of the Hunter’s Association was nothing short of torture, being denied basic needs like water and food for nearly 3 days, and his voice still hasn’t recovered from screaming for food. They were lucky they weren’t beaten within inches of their lives before they’d been thrown back on the streets of Seoul, in the shadier parts of the town no less.

Namjoon shudders remembering the look on their former colleagues’ faces as they were shoved out of the van in the back alleys of town, a bag thrown down on the ground as the men they’d once called their brethren laughed and wished them luck getting out of the alley.

The bag had contained poorly made rice balls, Yoongi discovered when he’d snatched the bag from the ground, already sensing they were being surrounded by the unsavory supernaturals that hid in the shadows preying on innocent people and the unfortunate souls who were dumped there to die.

Namjoon’s still not sure how in the hell they managed to get out of that alley, though he remembers Yoongi throwing the bag as far away from them as possible before Namjoon could even beg for one bite of food.

The first rule in their line of work was to never trust food that was given freely from their enemies. For all Yoongi knew, the rice balls could have been laced with either a sleeping herb, poison, or both.

“We were given our one fuck up.” Yoongi hisses as his voice brings Namjoon back to the present. “We’re to meet up with them in an hour. Get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was intending to have this chapter up a few days ago, but the weather has been something odd and we FINALLY! got a long awaited snow storm this weekend, which dumped 6 inches of heavy, WET snow so I've been dealing with that.
> 
> I know this chapter is short, and yeah it's kind of filler-ish but it leads into what happens in a couple of chapters and we'll finally learn WHO the man is that put the bounty on Jessa's head.
> 
> It's also Kyu's birthday in Korea! #HappyKyuhyunDay has been trending world wide most of the day. Can't believe our sassy evil maknae is 28! *sniffs* they grow up so fast! Anyway, let me know what you think and HI to everyone who's left kudos!


	11. Getting to know each other

The first thing Taehyung notices that morning is that both Jessa and Kyuhyun are missing from breakfast. Kyuhyun missing breakfast was normal for the shifter whenever he’d play StarCraft. Taehyung wouldn’t admit it to the others, but he sort of looked up to the druid as an older sister. No one else spoke of the two missing at the breakfast table, which he found odd, as Ryeowook kept a tight schedule for meals for the crew, even though the omega went out of his way to help teach Jessa how to cook.

The second thing that happened was that Leeteuk announced that he had talked with Yunho about the miscommunication in sending Seokjin on the night of their hunt, and then the Alpha of all the Packs, and Seokjin was being allowed to join their pack if he desired it. They’d found out that Seokjin was a delta, and Donghae had expressed his desire to have another delta in the Pack since Eunhyuk was wooing a potential mate.

Seokjin introduces himself to the rest of the Pack, minus Kyuhyun, promising to contribute to the Pack as much as possible. By the afternoon, Jin, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook were crowded into Jimin’s room, as the sick shifter had woken from his sleep fever free and with a slight cough. No one even notices that Jessa’s scent faintly trails from Jimin’s door to Kyuhyun’s room down the hall instead of back down the stairs.

Lunch arrives and both Jessa and Kyuhyun are still missing, but now some of the other Pack members are starting to wonder where the petite druid is hiding since they can tell Kyuhyun’s up in his room from their Pack bonds. Leeteuk and Kangin deflect any questions about Jessa and forbid anyone from knocking or going into her room.

By the time dinner arrives, everyone’s clamoring to know what’s going on since Kyuhyun’s been down for some food and some of the Pack have noticed his scent is a bit different than it had been the night before, but most of the Pack assume the shifter has been marathon playing StarCraft since he’s in his typical gamer sweats and t shirt.

Donghae clears his throat, standing up to quell the questions about Jessa. “She’s feeling a bit under the weather because of the full moon last night.” He lies smoothly, knowing that any deviation from the lie will cause his scent to change and the other wolves won’t believe him. “She asked us to keep the lot of you away from her room because she wanted to sleep.”

Taehyung finds it odd, but chooses to ignore the feeling, thinking that his hyungs know better and if Jessa’s asked for privacy while she’s not well, they are going to give it to her.

**

While the rest of the Pack goes about their day, Jessa calls her clan leader to inform her of what had happened. She gets an earful from the older woman, who resorts to using their native English to berate the younger druid for her carelessness. “Does anyone else know about this?”

“No, just us, the Alpha, his second and their healer.” Jessa replies. “We won’t let this get out to others until the bounty is removed and the Black Hunters stop hunting me.”

“You know that means you’ll have to confront the man who put the bounty on your head, right?” Her leader asks.

Jessa sighs, feeling like curling into herself as the bond fluctuates. “I know.” She whispers.

She’d showered before the phone call, finding that Kyuhyun had left some clean clothes from her room by the door to the bathroom, and she’s grateful the beta has his own bathroom instead of sharing with others. She plays with some damp strands of hair as she listens to her clan leader.

“I guess I’ll have to come out there and meet your mate.” The leader sighs. “Please inform him, and his Alpha that I will be there within the week.”

“I will inform him tonight after we are released from our imposed restrictions.” Jessa ends the call soon after, and finds that Kyuhyun is currently sitting in front of the computer that she’d just now noticed in the corner of the room, playing a video game.

As soon as Kyuhyun feels the change in the bond from Jessa, he looks over and realizes she’s staring at her phone, a lost look on her face. He quickly ends the game he’s playing, ‘ _screw the rankings right now, my mate needs me.’_ He thinks. “Are you ok?” He asks, standing from the computer and taking a few tentative steps. He’s still not sure how to broach the subject of them taking some time to cuddle to help settle the bond, and a part of him wonders if she’s really ok with being mated at such a young age. Well, young for a druid anyway.

Kyuhyun realizes in that moment that they really barely know anything about each other, other than the basics. He doesn’t even know how old she is, if she has any siblings or family outside of her clan, what her hobbies are.

“I’m not ok.” Her voice is barely audible, and Kyuhyun sees Jessa’s fingers tighten around the phone. “My clan leader is coming to meet with you and the Alpha later this week.”

Kyuhyun abandons all politeness, striding to his mate in 2 long steps and wraps his arms around her, cradling her body close to his. “It’s ok to cry.” He whispers. “Let it out. It will be better for you.”

He doesn’t even know where the desire to comfort her came from, and he doesn’t care as Jessa clutches at his shirt, pressing her face into his chest and letting out a sob. “I didn’t want this to happen.” She whispers. “I didn’t want to put you or the Pack into danger, and it may be coming sooner rather than later.”

Kyuhyun hums in response, rubbing comforting circles into her back as she lets out her frustration at everything that’s happened in the past months. By the time Kyuhyun realizes she’s done crying, he finds that Jessa’s passed out in his arms, her body probably overstressed from trying to settle the bond and the realization they’ll have to deal with the bounty on her head soon.

He manages to maneuver her body to the freshly changed bed and lays her down, the cell phone coming out of her hand easily. His heart aches at the tear streaks down her cheeks and he takes a moment to wipe the trails away with a tissue.

Jessa whines in her sleep when Kyuhyun tries to move away from her, and he puts her cell phone on the table next to his bed, climbing in and facing Jessa in bed. Before he knows it, he’s falling asleep right next to her, their bodies slowly moving closer together in their sleep.

**

Jessa wakes again, disoriented as her stomach growls. Blinking she realizes that Kyuhyun’s sacked out next to her, their hands twined together. She takes a good look at her new mate, tracing the outlines of his face with her eyes. By the time she comes back to his nose, she blinks. “Hi.” She whispers, blushing at being caught while staring.

“Hi. Did you sleep ok?” Kyuhyun asks, and Jessa has to resist a sudden urge to kiss him.

She nods. “Yeah. Thank you for earlier.” She tells him.

Kyuhyun’s cheek flush a hint of pink, and Jessa finds that the action makes her heart beat faster. Neither of them make a move to get up or untangle their hands from each other’s grasp. Kyuhyun can feel the contact soothing their new bond, and decides that now is better than never to get to know Jessa. “So, um, I know this is a bit awkward, but we barely know much about each other, and now is probably the best time out of any.” He clears his throat, feeling self-conscious about how he sounds. “I’ll start. My full human name is Cho Kyuhyun and I have one older sister, Ara, who’s an Alpha.” He starts. “I’m 26 years old and I’m a bit of a video game enthusiast.”

Jessa chuckles at the information. “Well, Cho Kyuhyun, my full druidic human name is Jessamyn the She-Wolf of the clan Tuatha De Danann the first of my line. I have no siblings, no family really outside of my clan.” She falters, wondering how he’s going to take her age and buries her face into the pillow. “I’m 33.”

Kyuhyun grins at how flustered Jessa gets. Even though her voice is muffled from the pillow, he clearly hears her age and inadvertently tightens his grasp on her hand. “You’re older that all of us in the Pack?” He asks. “You barely look 25.” He complements, reaching out with a free hand to turn Jessa’s crimson red face back towards him. “It’s going to be so hard now not to call you noona.” He teases.

“Shut up.” Jessa pushes at him, but there is no fire behind her eyes. “Once I took my oaths and gained my spirit animal, my aging process slowed down. I was 25 when I took my final oath as a full druid.” She admitted.

“Why did you become a druid?” Kyuhyun asks, curious.

“My parents were a part of the clan when I was born.” Jessa replies. “The old clan leader sensed that I had a lot of promise as a part of the clan and convinced my parents that I’d best serve the clan as a druid after they’d tested me for positions in the clan. I was taken off to train with a master druid when I was 10.”

“Did you keep in contact with your parents?”

“No. They died in an attack on the clan’s winter grounds in Ireland that same year.” Jessa admits, pain lacing her voice lightly.

Kyuhyun can feel that she’s still affected by the loss of her parents through their bond. He squeezes her hand, letting her know that he’s there for her. “That’s awful.” He breathes.

Jessa shrugs. “I didn’t have the best relationship with my parents when I was told I was going to become a druid. I didn’t want to have my life dictated out for me, and I fought with them the day I was taken away.” She sighs. “I’ve come to terms with it, and I know they meant the best for me.” Jessa looks up into Kyuhyun’s warm brown eyes. “It’s one of the reasons why I value my freedom.”

Kyuhyun swallows, feeling the bond fluctuate with the rollercoaster of emotions that Jessa is feeling. “What about hobbies?” He asks.

Jessa smiles, pushing at him with her free hand. “No fair, I haven’t asked you a single question yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've added a few chapters to the story, the mature rating and warnings won't be put up yet. I'll make sure to announce before they are added.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I would love some feedback! And thank you to those who've left kudos!


	12. The calm before the storm...

Leeteuk comes to check on them after dinner, smiling at the way Kyuhyun seems to brush Jessa’s hand every so often, and how her body seems to turn towards his naturally as their bond settles. He figures that once the others go to sleep, he’ll let the two out. Jessa informs him of her Clan leader coming to meet the Pack and Kyuhyun. Leeteuk doesn’t have the heart to tell them that he’s been looking into Pack protocol and Jessa will either have to give up her position with her Clan to become a full member of the Pack by the next full moon, or Kyuhyun will have to give up his position and ask to be removed from the Pack and become a lone wolf.

After seeing how the newly mated couple are acting, Leeteuk bites his tongue, thinking that broaching the subject with Jessa’s clan leader will be a better way to discuss the mated couples’ future.

The next morning dawns bright and surprisingly warm for the season and life in the Pack house seems to go on as normal until Ryeowook accidentally trips over Jessa in the kitchen during lunch 3 days after she’s bonded with Kyuhyun. The poor omega tried to catch his fall with something and ended up grabbing a hold of Jessa’s shirt as she was trying to twist to avoid letting him fall to the floor, resulting in the shirt ripping down her neck and exposing her still healing claim mark.

Leeteuk sighs, rubbing his temples in frustration as he tries to answer Ryeowook’s question without giving away anything. “It’s ok, Alpha.” Jessa’s read enough of the beginners guide to werewolves to know that eventually the Pack will notice a change in Kyuhyun’s bond with the rest of his Pack mates. “They’ll figure it out by the next full moon anyway.” She says.

Ryeowook’s red in the face, his anger still evident that one of his ‘ _dirty heathen Pack mates would dare mar the blemish free skin of their guest.’_ As he’d put it when he’d seen the claim.

Leeteuk’s suddenly glad he sent most of the Pack out to scout around the territory for any Black Hunters lurking or trying to come onto his Pack’s lands. “Do you want to tell him?” He asks the druid, wishing for once that the petite omega wasn’t clumsy.

Jessa turns bright red, trying to stamp down the embarrassment. “Don’t be mad Wookie.” She coos, using the nickname she’s given him. “Kyuhyun and I bonded after the last full moon 3 days ago.” She says softly, knowing that the werewolf’s excellent hearing will catch her words perfectly.

“I’m going to go chop that tall idiot’s balls off!” Ryeowook shouts growling as he rolls up his sleeves and starting towards the stairs, where Kyuhyun’s working in his room. Because the bond is still relatively new, he’s been restricted to the house and immediate grounds until Leeteuk determines he’s stable enough to control his wolf again.

“Please don’t, Ryeowook.” Jessa latches onto his arms, unfazed by the growls being emitted from the small wolf. “We both wanted it, it just happened to be at an inconvenient time.”

Ryeowook huffs, stopping in his tracks, realizing that he’s dragged the poor druid half way across the study floor in his quest to remove his Pack mate’s ability to procreate. “If he hurts you in any way, I won’t hesitate to make good on my threat.” He warns her.

“You’ll be the second to know right after Alpha.” Jessa promises.

The end of the week and their bond has settled enough that Kyuhyun’s allowed outside to help patrol the territory, and Kangin is sent to pick up Jessa’s Clan leader from the airport.

**

Yoongi tenses when his phone rings well into the 3rd day after they’ve met with the others that are under the same employer.

Various levels of Hunters, including some cambions, a vile half-breed of an incubus and a human, some claiming to be the offspring of their employer who’ve been sent to help prepare for when they take back what they assume rightfully belongs to their ‘ _Master’_ as they called him.

The idea that someone’s sick and perverted enough to even employ cambions makes Namjoon shudder. He has a deep hatred for incubus, having lost his family to one several years before he’d joined up with Yoongi in the Hunter’s Association as a lanky teenager with no hopes, no dreams and a bad attitude to boot. He’s already uneasy about their employer coming all the way to Seoul from wherever it was that he lived in order to claim the druid they are trying to capture.

The werewolves patrolling most of the Pack’s territory, and Hunter’s Association scouts surrounding the easily accessible parts of the forest near the edges of Seoul have prevented any of the Black Hunters and the cambions who’ve come to assist them in this bounty from getting close to the Pack house where the druid is being kept at.

Yoongi’s pretty sure they’re not getting any more money from their employer for this job considering the circumstances. He sighs, pulling the cell phone out of his pocket and answering it without bothering to look at the caller ID. He already knows who it is.

“Yes sir. We are waiting for your orders.” Yoongi says into the phone without any greeting. Now is not the time for formalities when they are about start carrying out the plan they’d concocted with the ragtag group of ‘helpers’ they had.

The sick feeling inside Namjoon’s stomach grows the longer he watches Yoongi pace as they wait for their employer to come to the hotel room that’s been reserved for him in one of the plushest, yet most corrupt hotel chains in the world. One that Namjoon’s sure the man owns. “Hyung.” He whispers, seeing how tense Yoongi is the more time winds down.

“He’ll be here any minute.” Yoongi says monotonously. He hates waiting, hates that he feels like he’s failed both himself and Namjoon somehow with failing to capture their target within a few days.

A beep sounds from the entrance of the hotel room, Namjoon leaping up with his equipment ready in case it’s an ambush by the Hunters or worse, the Pack they’d been trying to spy on. An acrid stench so potent that each of them plug their noses at the same time and Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi stare at a face so famous in Korea that both of them are bowing down frantically trying to move out of the older man’s way.

“Oh stop.” Park Yoochun growls, the voice nearly identical to the one Yoongi’s used to hearing over the phone. “Oh, am I scenting?” He takes a breath. “There, we should be ok now, yes?”

Yoongi nearly twitches with rage at how easily they are affected by the man’s scent, but he can’t tell what their employer is supposed to be. Much later that night, after Yoochun’s gone to bed, Namjoon scoots over to Yoongi’s makeshift bed in the foyer. “Hyung.” He whispers.

“Go to sleep Rap Mon.” Yoongi snaps softly, still irritated by the day’s events.

Namjoon sighs quietly. “Hyung, I need to tell you something.” He persists. He doesn’t expect Yoongi’s leg flying straight into his side, causing a grunt to sound in the quiet of the foyer. A rustling of bedding from across the room reminds Namjoon they’re not alone as Yoochun’s bodyguards have camped out in the spacious hotel room.

Taking the hint that Yoongi wants sleep more than what Namjoon wants to tell him, the younger slinks back to his own makeshift bed, a hand holding his bruising side. If he’s lucky, he’ll get to pull Yoongi aside before the elder sets off to show their boss the areas they’ve managed to pinpoint as possible weak spots in the wolves territorial patrols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year!
> 
> Keeping this short...but please don't hate on me for using Yoochun as the protagonist as his character from the kdrama I Miss You popped into my head while I was trying to figure out who would be the protagonist.
> 
> Next chapter will have some warnings with it for mature content and trigger warnings for rape/violence/gore.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	13. The most heinous of crimes (MATURE CONTENT, TRIGGER WARNINGS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is RATED MATURE and also contains things such as gore, violence, rape, and blood, therefore I am attaching TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape, violence, gore, blood to this chapter as well.

Jessa takes the peace and quiet to meditate in the front of the house 7 days after she’s mated with Kyuhyun, choosing a spot where she is easily seen by the Pack, knowing she’ll have to make a decision soon about if she wants to stay with Kyuhyun or leave him behind to continue her work until she’s got an apprentice she can train. She’d meant what she’d told him on their first day together, that she values her freedom as a druid more than anything because it’s the only thing she’s had for most of her life.

Jessa’s lost in the thrum of energy of the forest, even though it lays dormant under the chill of the winter sun and doesn’t realize that Taehyung and Jungkook have fallen asleep while sitting on the porch steps, waiting for her to finish. She’s been longing to feel intimate with nature, wanting the natural order of the world to help her aid her decision, choosing to stare off to the west, her back facing the porch as she feels the natural sleepiness of the dormant earth touching her senses.

The crunch of steps on the fallen leaves alerts her to a presence that reeks of evil and sinister, malicious intent. Her sense of smell had greatly increased to near equal that of a real werewolf because of the mate bond, causing her to gasp in shock at the foulness of the person approaching her. It’s not one of the Pack, and it certainly isn’t one of the members from the Hunters Association.

“Open those pretty eyes, my dear druid.” A familiar voice whispers to her, and she feels the brush of a gloved hand against her cheek as she reels back from the unwanted touch, her eyes opening.

“Tae! Kookie!” She shouts, untangling her limbs and attempting to back away from the man as he’s reaching out to grab a hold of her.

When neither of the young pups answers her, she takes a precious second to look back and find that the two original Black Hunters, Suga and Rap Monster, are holding Taehyung and Jungkook in their grasps, hands over their mouths to keep them silent. A hand grasps her arm, and she’s yanked into the chest of the man whom she’d rejected nearly a year ago in Morocco.

“I’d say living with this wolf Pack has done you some good in the looks department sweetheart.” Park Yoochun drawls in his accented Korean.

“Let me go!” Jessa screams, pushing on him, trying to escape from his clutches. She remembers the bond a second later and slams her fear into it, hoping that Kyuhyun will get the hint she needs help.

“You won’t escape me this time.” Yoochun smirks, his voice cold. “These two Black Hunters of mine have been nice enough to keep me informed of things here, and I know your favorite wolf is patrolling near town.” He says. “If you don’t want these pups hurt, or your favorite hurt, I suggest you come with me right now.”

“NO!” Jessa bites down on the arm that is closest to her, springing away reflexively as Yoochun cries out, letting her go because of the sudden pain. She scrambles away from him, remembering the back door leading to the kitchen is always unlocked during the day and sprints towards the side of the house.

She stops short when she hears the sudden whimper of pain burst out of Taehyung. “I’m sorry Tae.” She whispers, closing her eyes against the sound, she starts running towards the side of the house when she’s suddenly flung to the ground, the body heavy on her back as she grunts from the impact.

“Fucking bitch!” Yoochun’s voice echoes above her and she’s suddenly flipped over and his weight settling back on her body. “I’ll fucking teach you to run away from me.” He raises a fist and slams it down into her stomach, the breath leaving her body.

Jessa gasps, the pain bursting into her gut, radiating out, while tears gather in her eyes. He punches her again in the stomach, this time on the other side. “The fuck do these animals have that makes you want to be protected by them huh?” He grasps Jessa’s hair, yanking her head up forcefully.

She still can’t catch her breath from the punches he’s delivered, and pain blossoms as he forces her head up. She can practically feel some of her hair being pulled out as he yanks on it. “You been fucking them haven’t you?” He snarls in her face, eyes a blaze with fury.

“N-no, s-stop!” Jessa gasps as Yoochun pushes her head down onto the ground again, his other hand coming to push her coat off her hips and ripping the front of her sweater off her body.

“Who the fuck marked my prey!” Yoochun sees the claim mark, his eyes darkening with fury as he yanks her arms up above her head with his free hand, and let’s go of her head to keep her hands pinned above her on the cold ground.

Jessa whimpers in fear at the cold rage in his eyes. She’d forgotten that he was a half-human, half incubi and she suddenly fears for her life as the cold calloused hands grope her upper body, disgust coiling in her gut, and nausea threatening to overwhelm her suddenly.

She knows it’s the bond recognizing that the man above her, touching her body is not Kyuhyun. She’s glad suddenly she’s not a full wolf because the symptoms would be 20 time worse than what she’s feeling right now.

“ALPHA! Ryeowook! Someone!” Jessa screams as she feels more than sees Yoochun yanking at the belt over her jeans.

“Fucking bitch, shut up! Ain’t no wolves coming to save your sorry ass.” He swipes his fist across her face, the impact making Jessa see stars as he goes back to taking her jeans off.

The cold air hits her lower half and Jessa panics, all of her druidic training forgotten in her terror as she realizes exactly what Yoochun plans to do. She tries to buck the man off her body and is rewarded with a punch to her stomach that leaves her limp and breathless. “You’re getting what you deserve for defying me, whore.” Yoochun spits at her, his voice cold and laced with venom.

Her bond with Kyuhyun pulses, but it doesn’t offer her any insight to if he’s managed to thwart anybody who’d been tailing him or detained him. She renews her struggles against Yoochun, angering the man further.

“Stop moving and take your punishment for defying me, slut!” Fed up with her attempts to remove his body from pinning hers down, he half pulls her up to his chest, lifting himself and flipping her back over onto her stomach, maneuvering her hands so they are behind her back as he pulls her jeans down further on her legs, the hand holding her wrists pushing down on her back, rendering her legs numb as he settles his knees on her calves, burning pain racing up to meet numbness.

“Someone help me!” She screams desperately as she feels Yoochun positioning himself behind her body.

Incubi, and half-incubi, get off on two things sexually from their partners. Pleasure or pain. The more Yoochun abuses Jessa’s body with punches, the more he gets off on the pain radiating from the druid who’s pinned underneath him.

“Your mate,” Yoochun spits out the word, snarling, yanking back on Jessa’s hands, “Won’t be here to save you from being ripped apart internally by my dick. He won’t even _want_ you after I’m done with you, you filthy excuse for a human.”

Jessa lets out a blood curling scream as Yoochun enters her roughly, her attempts to escape his iron like grip futile as she can feel her energy being sucked out of her body by him. Yoochun grunts as he violates Jessa’s body in the cruelest way possible as she dry heaves from the pain from his violent thrusts.

The pain grows in intensity, and she’s sure that Kyuhyun can feel the agony she’s in. Black spots start appearing in her vision, her pain and agony becoming fuel for Yoochun as the half-incubi continues to rape her, his grip on her wrists and the angle they are kept behind her back causing her arms to go numb as he pushes her into the ground repeatedly, not allowing her a moment to think, let alone breathe properly. She’s on the verge of passing out, and in one last ditch effort to escape the torture her body is undergoing, she mentally cries out to her druidic nature, praying that if she dies, the werewolves will rip Yoochun’s body apart limb by limb as her vision fades and Jessa falls unconscious.


	14. The fight is on! (TRIGGER WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of the gore/violence (still a little in chapter 15), so hopefully the last chapter didn't put you off too much! 
> 
> As always, thank you to those who've left kudos, and please, PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments section. It can be good, bad, whatever you want to say about the story.

Kyuhyun stalked the Black Hunter from behind a tree, his irritation at the man’s apparent inability to keep silent or still causing his tail to twitch every so often silently in the air. He’s been watching this kid for over 3 hours now and all he wants to do is go home and curl up in his bed, maybe get to know his mate a little bit more before he has to work on charming the hell out of Jessa’s clan leader and then deal with the bounty on her head so he can ask her out on a real date.

Contrary to popular belief, werewolves were not the sort to just claim a mate, fuck them and then go on as life didn’t drastically change. In fact, it was quite rare in most of the Packs around Seoul for that to happen. The quarterly All Pack meet up that was happening soon usually had several groups of werewolves eager to see potential mates, or start the wooing process in order to score a date.

Dating in the werewolf world was a lot more nerve-wracking than the human world, and Kyuhyun had always snorted and turned his muzzle away, claiming he didn’t want a mate if it involved that much work to get just a date.

Kyuhyun’s ear twitches in annoyance. If it hadn’t been for Leeteuk ordering him to follow the obviously new-to-the-trade Black Hunter, he’d have left 2 hours ago. The brat hasn’t moved from the area he’s been circling, and with a sudden, sinking dread in the pit of his stomach, Kyuhyun’s thoughts halt. ‘ _Hyung, I think we’re being played with!’_ He nearly freaks out as soon as the dots connect. ‘ _They’re keeping us patrollers occupied! Shit, who’s with the druid?’_

‘ _Calm the fuck down, Kyuhyun.’_ Leeteuk’s calm keeps him from bolting from his hiding spot. ‘ _She’s got Taehyung and Jungkook with her while she meditates. I’m sure she’ll be fine. They’ll alert us to any presence lurking in the trees and they haven’t gotten close enough on the perimeter to see the house.’_

Kyuhyun wants to growl and shake his head. ’ _With all due respect, something is seriously off, Alpha.’_ He returns. ‘ _This brat newbie Black Hunter hasn’t moved from his hiding spot for over 2 hours now…’_ His thoughts are cut off as a sudden, searing pain jolts him from his mate bond. His mate is in danger and there is no way in hell he’s going to sit idly by.

The other problem, Kyuhyun belatedly realizes, when he tries to get up from his spot, is that apparently there are Black Hunters with the knowledge of magic out there, and he’s now being held down by invisible ropes.

“Nice try mutt.” The Black Hunter he’d ben tailing smirks as he saunters over to the tree Kyuhyun’s crouched in.

Kyuhyun pants, straining against the magical rope, knowing that it’s nearly useless because he’s alone with no other Pack member laying in ambush to take out the Black Hunter. He whines as an influx of pain shoots through his mate bond, his ears going back, tail stiffening, and the dread in his stomach deepens when he realizes that Leeteuk hasn’t answered him back, and that none of his Pack mates seem to be experiencing any emotions through the Pack bonds.

The Black Hunter chuckles, reaching up to toy with Kyuhyun’s paw, dragging a skinning knife over his fur. “I’m sure by now you’ve realized that no one will answer your calls for help, or well, anything really.” He stares at the knife as he rubs it over Kyuhyun’s fur.

Kyuhyun growls at him, snapping his jaws towards the hand holding the knife.

“Bad puppy.” The Black Hunter grins sadistically and Kyuhyun howls in pain as the knife slips and cuts a shallow mark across his leg. “You will make a nice rug for the Master when he’s done getting his new sex slave out from the lot of you filthy dogs.”

Kyuhyun’s mind is clouded from the pain of Jessa through the mate bond, and the cut being shallow enough, yet deep enough to ache in a way that has him hissing through his teeth as he scents the air and realizes that the Black Hunter isn’t a Black Hunter, but some cambion, the enemy being able to mask his scent due to his quarter incubi nature and his magical abilities. Kyuhyun bares his teeth at the man, growls becoming louder as his mind clears from the haze of the pain.

The cambion, seeming to sense Kyuhyun’s thoughts, lets out a chuckle. “Oh don’t worry, I’m sure once my Master is done acquiring his new slave, he’ll let me skin you alive and then maybe, maybe he’ll allow you to die.”

Kyuhyun’s growls turn into whines suddenly, as he’s assaulted with several emotions all at once. He gags, then proceeds to vomit his breakfast up, all over the cambion, who leaps back in disgust, swearing in some language that’s foreign to Kyuhyun’s ears. He can’t stop dry heaving, the pain from his gut getting worse, spreading to his face, and then suddenly he’s tucking his tail in, whining in between gasps as he continues to dry heave.

“What the fuck?” The cambion watches the wolf in the tree, wondering if the thing got infected when he cut it as it looks like the wolf is having a spasm.

The pain abates for a moment, and Kyuhyun can’t even begin to process what the hell happened when he’s suddenly shifting into his human form, and a soft unknown voice echoes inside his mind as he feels the restrains from the ropes disappear.

Kyuhyun doesn’t even remember telling his wolf to shift forms, nor does he recognize the voice that echoed in his mind as he suddenly finds himself free of the magic that bound him, and right now he doesn’t care that he’s completely naked in front of this cambion, who’s shocked that Kyuhyun’s managed to get out of his trap.

The fight is over before he knows it, and Kyuhyun’s left crouching over the quickly cooling body, wondering how in the hell the vines sticking out from the man’s chest came about. The pain doubles him over again, and with it comes complete panic through his mate bond. Shifting again, Kyuhyun lets out a long, anguished howl at the torment that his mate is being assaulted violently as he darts off from the body in a dead sprint.

**

Yoochun smirks when he feels Jessa going limp underneath him. He’s sucked enough energy out of her body that she won’t be conscious enough for the next part, and he groans in pleasure as he relentlessly violates the druid, feeling his incubi half coming to the surface. The closer he comes to an orgasm based off pain, the more the razor sharp barbs come out of his dick, one of the perverse pleasures he gets when he punishes any of his female slaves, shredding up their insides before he breeds them.

Yes, Yoochun has plans, and they involve getting a half incubi/human/druid spawn out of the woman lying unconscious underneath him. He knows enough about werewolves, having captured a number of she-wolves in previous years and using them for his sick and twisted pleasures, that even if she’s claimed by one of the mutts in the pack, as soon as Yoochun marks her with his own orgasm, her body will reject the previous claim, and the best part is, she won’t die soon after the bond is rejected.

He pushes down harder on Jessa’s body, groaning in pleasure at the involuntary twitch her body gives off, as if she’s instinctively still trying to fight him. He can smell blood in the air, and more pain filled energy fills him as he pulls out and grins nearly feral-like when he sees the blood on his dick, blood that he’s caused from tearing up the inside of his new slave’s body.

“Yes.” Yoochun hisses, feeling his dick catching on the insides of her body as he slides back out, the warm coil of an impending orgasm growing as he forgets his surroundings and concentrates on breeding the bitch who he spent a year and countless thousands of dollars on chasing half way around the world.

He’s going to breed her over and over again until he gets his spawn, and then he’s going to let the cambion’s have their way with her while he feeds off her life force, forcing her to train the child she’ll be carrying for a few short months.

Incubi spawn have a very short gestation period.

Yoochun’s confident in his minion’s abilities to keep the wolves at bay while he claims his new slave and he’s just _so close_ to his orgasm, the blood causing squelching noises every time he thrusts when he’s tackled from the side, and a growl issues before he’s screaming in pain from the werewolf tearing into his side.

He gathers enough energy from the stores inside him, still feeding off the pain radiating from the druid’s body, and snarls as he lets his incubi half come out fully, his dick still painfully hard and glistening with blood and little shreds of tissue as his side supernaturally knits itself back together. “Come on, puppy.” He grins, taking a finger and using it to swipe a bit of the blood off his dick, licking it and laughing as the wolf’s eyes narrow and lunge at him.


	15. Capture (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter as I have an exam next Mon that I should be studying for. Enjoy as it's the last of the gore/violence.

Kyuhyun realizes 10 strides into his sprint that the forest is helping him out. He’s reached the Pack house in mere seconds instead of the hour he’d normally be running and gasps as the scent of blood and sweat and sex in the air. Rounding the backside of the house, he growls, seeing the Black Hunter stationed at the back door, holding a mask to his face and keeping the door shut. He goes silent, sneaking up on the man and lunges, ripping the throat out before the man has time to process what happened as he falls over, dead.

Kyuhyun doesn’t waste any time, shifting and kicking the silver canister of sleep gas from the doorway, using the dead man’s mask to cover his mouth and going inside. He knows he’s probably got precious seconds to get a couple of windows open and sneak out the front door. He can tell Taehyung and Jungkook are on the steps, fear and pain a dull ache through the Pack bonds, so logically that means Jessa was out front.

A severe bout of dry heaving almost causes him to faint as he gets one of the back windows open to the study, seeing Ryeowook, and Leeteuk passed out in the room. Most of the other Pack are out patrolling with the exception of Jin and Jimin, who he remembers are probably up in the sick shifter’s room. He’s got no time to go up there to open a window for them, opting to hope that Leeteuk or Ryeowook wake up fast enough to help them. He creeps to the front door, and sees the two Black Hunters who’d ambushed them earlier that month.

A quick glance around past the steps freezes Kyuhyun in his tracks as he sees Jessa’s prone body on the ground, her hands being held behind her, near as he can tell.

Kyuhyun sees red and he rips out of the front door, sure he’s probably broken the poor thing, slashes at the two Black Hunters who let go of the pups in order to defend themselves. He sees what he couldn’t see from the front door and he howls, letting his wolf take full control as he bounds down the steps and crashes into the man who’s violating his mate.

He ignores the taunt the man throws at him, but the scent of Jessa’s blood and the way she lays on the ground fuels his fury and Kyuhyun can’t help but launch himself at the man, the stench of incubi mixing with the metallic scent of blood.

Yoochun grunts as the wolf lunges into him, knocking him back a good 10 feet from where Jessa’s unconscious body lies. Sensing that the wolf is in similar pain from Yoochun’s torture of the druid, Yoochun takes a breath and feeds off the agony that’s permeating the air, recognizing that this wolf is the one who’s put the claim on his property.

“So you’re the one who marked my property.” Yoochun grunts, allowing his incubi half to make it sound more degrading. “It’s bad mojo to mark what is already claimed, wolf.”

The wolf in front of him twitches, and a rough but clearly understandable voice echoes in the air. “You can’t claim someone who doesn’t want you.” He snarls.

“My claim may not have been physical, but it is always wanted.” Yoochun retorts, but it’s shaken his confidence. He remembers putting his claim on the druid last year when she’d thrown herself at him, which should have slowly influenced her to return to him willingly. He’d been surprised 6 months later that she’d continued to resist him.

Kyuhyun internally smirks. Pack betas are required to know about as many supernatural beings as possible, and incubi are one of the big ones due to their highly sexual nature and the fact they tend to steal she-wolves, who are already rare enough in the werewolf world. He sits down, acting nonchalant as he notices the incubi narrowing his eyes. “If your claim came before mine and was wanted, then her druidic wolf would have rejected my claim.” He taunts. It’s a tactic that he’s best at in combat, one that’s won him a few mock fights, earning him the nickname Evil Maknae for his sharp, quick-witted tongue, and his age compared to the rest of his Pack.

The incubi is visibly shaken at the taunting that Kyuhyun is doing, the wolf acting less and less like he’s going to attack as Yoochun’s anger increases. His demonic half is beyond _pissed_ that the wolf has claimed his prey. “Shut up. You know nothing about how my claims work.” Yoochun spits out, clenching his hands to his sides.

“You know, when a wolf mates and pairs with a human, the human gains the same supernatural abilities to heal and smell as a werewolf does.” Kyuhyun smirks. “Oh, and did you know we’re 3 times more potent in our fertility? For all you know, she could be carrying my pups right now since you can’t scent her like I can.” Kyuhyun turns his head as if he’s done taunting the incubi, taking a step towards Jessa, who’s still unconscious on the ground.

Kyuhyun blinks and ducks as the incubi rushes at him, the control over his demonic half breaking. With the way the Pack bonds are fluctuating, Kyuhyun knows that he’ll have back up soon. Backing away from Jessa, Kyuhyun leads the incubi away from his mate’s prone body, away from the foot of the stairs where the two pups have the Black Hunters pinned to the ground. He doesn’t want Jessa harmed during the fight.

Kyuhyun dodges the angry incubi, being more on defense than offense in order to wear down the incubi. The further he lures the demon away from other people who are in pain or misery, the less energy that can be used to replenish his own levels. “Fight me!” The incubi roars, tearing his shirt off in anger.

“Gotta catch me first!” Kyuhyun dodges.

Kyuhyun has no intentions of actually fighting the incubi, since they are inhumanly strong and because they feed off their victims for energy, and he doesn’t want to be caught and pummeled to death. Thanks to being the runt of his parental pack, Kyuhyun’s form is small and his human form doesn’t even show half the strength his wolf form does in the form of tightly coiled muscles that he uses with ease and agility to dodge the increasingly angered incubi, the fight turning into somewhat of a dance of dominance to see who can outlast the other.

“STOP!” A fierce, commanding voice screams out over the yard, freezing both Kyuhyun and the incubi in place. Kyuhyun whines low in his throat as he rolls his eyes, his body literally stopped in place.

The scent on the wind is subtle, but enough for Kyuhyun to realize that Kangin’s back, and he’s brought company.


	16. Cleaning up a mess....

“Park Yoochun, you are one nasty son of a bitch.” Yunho’s voice was cold, nearly frigid with anger.

“Hello _hyung_. Not happy to see me?” The incubi’s anger was still evident in his voice, but since he was still pretty much frozen in place by Hunter’s magic, his human half was slowly taking control of his demonic half.

“Fuck you, filthy demon.” Yunho spit on the ground.

Changmin stands off to the side, arms crossed and the peevish look on his face telling the other Hunters to steer clear of the scene as other members of the Hunters Association gather the Black Hunters who’ve been locked in place around the Pack house. The tall brunette sighs as he watches the exchange between his best friend, and boss, and their former friend.

Yunho’s magic is strong, one of the reasons why he’s the leader of the Association, but Changmin thinks this turn of events really takes the cake as he stares at the man who’d helped them both become what they are today, his anger at the older growing the more frustrated Yunho gets.

“What the hell do you think you are doing trying to take a druid?” Yunho growls, his face turning slightly red from the anger he’s holding back.

“Oh you know, the usual. Trying to find someone worthy of bearing my heir.” Yoochun smirks, his face literally being the only thing he can move at the moment.

The scent of blood in the air fades slowly as the two former friends glare at each other, one internally planning his next move while the other contemplates what he plans to do. Changmin sighs, watching the non-verbal fight between them as his phone rings. “Yeah? Ok. Yeah I’ll inform him. No, we are still at the scene. Not to move, got it. See you in a bit Junsu.”

The name catches the attention of both the leader and the incubi. “Council’s finally arriving?” Yunho asks, moving away from the offending supernatural. The incubi is still naked from the waist down, partly so evidence can be gathered for the International Council, and partly because Yunho knows that leaving the demon in his half aroused, half naked state is more humiliating for Yoochun when he’ll come back to his human senses.

“Yeah. The investigators will be here in 20 minutes.” Changmin states, putting his phone away. “Jungsu wants us to know that they want this demon left as he is right now so they can formally charge him with intent to kidnap, assault, rape and deception along with causing international harm to the supernatural populations.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrow at the information. “They won’t charge me with half that.” He brags.

“Really? Then who’s the one caught with their pants down and assaulting the claimed mate of a Pack member?” Yunho snarls. “Kyuhyun’s calling for your immediate death for violation of a Pack member and her own clan leader is also calling for your death.”

**

Kyuhyun whines softly as Donghae and Jessa’s clan leader attend to his fallen mate. He’s been released from the Hunter’s magic, but only after he’d promised he wouldn’t immediately attack the incubi.

The house still faintly reeks of the sleeping gas that had been set off at the back door, and a window upstairs, no one’s sure _how_ that one had gotten up to the second story without being detected, and the Pack members affected by the gas are still having side effects from it.

“She’ll be ok.” Ryeowook has practically wrapped himself around the beta, cooing and trying desperately to comfort the younger wolf as they wait outside the room that Jessa’s been taken to. Kyuhyun’s refused to shift back to his human form until he knows his mate is ok.

The house is crawling with people from the Hunters Association, and half the Pack not affected by the gas are still out in the woods checking for any more Black Hunters that may have escaped from the Hunter’s magic.

All Kyuhyun wants is to lay down beside his mate.

Ryeowook stays with him, even when Siwon and Kangin come by to see if there’s been any updates. Jongwoon comes by sometime later with some food that Kyuhyun doesn’t touch even though Ryeowook begs the younger to eat. “What would she say, seeing you out here not eating, still in wolf form and smelling like day old grease?”

Kyuhyun huffs and shakes his head in response. He doesn’t even really register that anyone has checked up on him as he waits anxiously for Donghae or the Clan leader, or Jessa herself to come out of the room.

Ryeowook eventually untangles himself from Kyuhyun, the latter barely noticing when the omega leaves him in the impossibly small hallway for a little bit.

“He’s not eating or shifting.” Whispers of voices tickle Kyuhyun’s ears but he ignores them in favor of focusing on the bond, which is much stronger when he’s in wolf form, and sending love and strength through it.

Leeteuk stares at the silver wolf form of one of his Beta’s and sighs softly. Kyuhyun won’t budge until he knows his mate is ok, and so Leeteuk takes it upon himself to inform Yunho about the situation. He knows the International Council is on their way, and has Kangin, Siwon and Jongwoon are busy pouring over the Pack law books, searching for some way to instantly condemn the demon to death as he’s being kept under the careful watch of Changmin.

One by one the rest of the Pack gathers as the Council shows and starts taking statements from Taehyung and Jungkook who are both traumatized from being forced to watch the druid being raped. The two pups are sitting in the study, blankets cocooning them from the swarm of people outside.

Leeteuk sighs as he dials a familiar number, wondering how much a new door will end up costing him as Kim Heechul, head of Investigations for the International Council comes to stand beside him, his hair surprisingly black and straight, hanging nearly to his shoulders.

Heechul waits until Leeteuk is done relaying his request for someone to come fit his house with a new door before he bows politely to the Pack Alpha. “I regret that we have to meet under these circumstances.” He says.

Leeteuk bows back, nodding. “Me too. Is that abomination in our front yard going to be moving anytime soon?” He asks.

Heechul sighs. “Unfortunately not anytime soon. We still need a statement from Kyuhyun and then see what the extent of the damage to the young druid is, if she’s even conscious or can remember enough of her assault so we can piece together a way to keep this bastard under permanent lock and key.”

“Can we call for an execution?” Leeteuk asks, knowing that Pack law decrees any Pack member who is mated and attacked can call for death of the attacker, but that’s within Pack jurisdiction and he has no authority over the matter.

Heechul shakes his head. “Unfortunately, not at the moment. Most he’ll get is life imprisonment unless the druid dies. International law and all.”

Leeteuk frowns, walking back towards the hallway where he knows Kyuhyun hasn’t moved at all. “That probably won’t sit well with my beta.” He says. He hates letting the information out, especially since he hasn’t had a chance to talk with Jessa’s Clan leader, but if it means the demonic scum in his front yard will be imprisoned forever, he’ll take their wrath later. “Kyuhyun and the druid are newly mated.” He tells Heechul.

Heechul sucks in a breath in surprise. “Kyuhyun? Mated? Whoa….I never thought…” He coughs suddenly.

Leeteuk smiles a little at the lapse in protocol. Heechul’s never been one for sticking to the rules if he can bend them a little. “Does that change anything?”

Heechul frowns in thought. “I’d have to check with Junsu. I’m not sure.” He says, raising a hand to his chin in thought.


	17. Kyuhyun's Vigil pt 1

Kim Junsu rubs his face with his hands, exasperation evident on his angular cat like face. Heechul’s standing with him outside as the Head of the International Council swears in 2 different languages as the new information Heechul presents him with. “Fuck, she’s his mate?” He asks again.

Heechul nods. “They’ve only been together for about a week from what Leeteuk said.”

“Where is Kyuhyun now?” Junsu asks, a frown on his face.

“He’s outside of their Pack doctor’s room. Won’t budge. Still in wolf form.” Heechul supplies quickly. He recognizes the look on Junsu’s face, and he knows if he steps out of line even a smidge that he’ll be disciplined. The case has gone from bad, to worse with the news.

Junsu nods and waves his hand in dismissal. “Go continue your investigation Heechul. I’m going to go have a chat with Leeteuk and hopefully with Kyuhyun as well.”

**

Inside the Delta’s medical room, the scent of blood is still faint in the air. Donghae wipes a bead of sweat off his face as he watches the Clan leader hovering over Jessa. The formidable woman had requested several things at once the moment some of the Hunters had carried Jessa’s unconscious form into the room, including making him raise the temperature of the room to a higher degree than he’s used to.

“I don’t think she’s in danger anymore.” The woman sighs, leaning back and stretching. “Something is helping her own supernatural abilities, so she seems to be healing at a fast rate.”

Donghae sighs in relief. “It must be the mate bond.” He says. “Non-wolf mates gain a lot of the benefits of us werewolves but without having to endure the pain of transformation among other things.” He explains when the woman looks at him questioningly.

The Clan leader sighs in relief. “Good. I was hoping she would gain something good out of this mating business.” She stands, stretching again as Donghae pulls the covers up around Jessa snugly. “I suppose since it may be awhile before she wakes, I should introduce myself to your Alpha. I don’t want to appear rude.”

Donghae smiles. “Considering the circumstances, he won’t even think of it.” He says.

The woman clucks to herself softly, staring down at her young charge. “I don’t suppose having her mate with her would speed up the healing process more would it?”

Donghae shrugs. “If it does help, no one has documented it in Pack records, but it couldn’t hurt to try. Kyuhyun’s been outside the door the entire time we’ve been in here with her.” He wipes his hands on a towel absently. “And I don’t think we’d be able to stop him from coming to lay with her anyway.”

The door swings open and Kyuhyun’s up on his paws, eyes bright and curious as Donghae opens the Pack bond back to his normal tolerance level, just open enough to know everyone is feeling ok, and that they are all in the house, but closed off from extraneous emotions.

“She’s comfortable, still unconscious but her breathing is even so I don’t think there is any harm.” Donghae tells Kyuhyun. He looks at the beta straight in the eyes. “You can go lay with her but,” His voice takes on a stern tone that everyone in the Pack knows the Delta means business. “No funny business, if she wakes up, call for me immediately.”

Kyuhyun whines and lowers his head to signal he understands what Donghae is saying. The healer moves from the door jam to allow Kyuhyun entry to the room. “You can use the bathroom to clean up too.” Donghae adds, smelling the stink of rotten blood on Kyuhyun’s fur. “I’d rather you do it before you lay down with her, the smell of incubi blood might trigger her to a panic attack or thrash out at you.” He warns. “You smell like rotten blood.” He scolds the younger when Kyuhyun huffs and shakes his head. “It’s not a suggestion, it’s an order. She probably won’t wake up for awhile. I’ll stop back when I can to bring you some clothes.”

Donghae watches as Kyuhyun pads to the bed in the room, rearing up on his hind legs to gently kneel in wolf form at the head of the bed, a flash of pink darting out to lick at Jessa’s face as the Clan leader excuses herself first out the door to give them some privacy. Donghae sighs and leaves the mates in peace as he shows the Clan leader to the study where most of the Pack is gathered.


	18. Kyuhyun's Vigil pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned on having this chapter up last weekend but we had internet issues on Sunday after I took the hubby to the airport (super strong winds knocked power out to homes for at least an hour), and thankfully the hubby was able to get it remotely fixed. A bit of a filler, but necessary for upcoming chapters, and I promise the fates of Yoongi and Namjoon (aka Suga and Rap Monster) will be revealed in a few chapters. For now, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Leeteuk tries to relax the longer the day wears on, but even with Kangin and Siwon trying to help him settle things with the Council, the Hunters and his own Pack, the Alpha feels like he’s been run over a million times.

A dull throbbing has started in his temples and grown slowly in intensity the longer he has to deal with the shit storm that dropped on his front lawn.

The fact that the incubi’s trying to deny all the charges against himself to the International Council doesn’t help either, though with the incriminating evidence of being caught in the act with 5 witnesses, even though 2 are Black Hunters, and the knowledge that Jessa’s mated to Kyuhyun is more damning to the half-demon than he realizes as the International Council, Jessa’s Clan leader, and the Hunter’s Association all work to ensure that Park Yoochun will either be put to death, or imprisoned for life.

The longer the Pack takes to comb over the Pack law books, the more Leeteuk has to stamp down any worries that they won’t be able to call for death, until a black Jeep, not unlike their own Pack vehicle pulls up to their house.

It takes the thin, charismatic Alpha exactly 30 seconds to realize that the crest on the Jeep signals the occupant is a representative from the Alpha of all the Packs, and Leeteuk shoves down a quiver of fear. Is this the Head Alpha herself coming to investigate what had happened on her Pack lands? Or one of her assistants?

The door to the Jeep opens as Leeteuk mentally calls for his Pack to prepare for whomever is stepping out of the vehicle when the tall, dark head of The Head Alpha’s mate, Kim Jaejoong steps out of the vehicle, a frown marring his narrow face.

Jaejoong, who looks more feline like than wolf, practically the second voice of the Head Alpha when the latter wasn’t in attendance, glanced about the scene in front of him before shutting the door to the Jeep, and moving around to the passenger side.

Leeteuk’s eyes widened in shock when Jaejoong opens the passenger door, and his mate, the Head Alpha, Kwon Boa, is helped out by her mate, the swell of her growing pregnancy evident as she walks around the vehicle and spots Leeteuk poised on the steps, a smile growing on her youthful face.

“Head Alpha.” Leeteuk rushes down the steps of his Pack house to her, bowing deeply in respect for the highest wolf in their world. “What brings you here?”

It’s rare for the Head Alpha to be making a visit to a problem in one of the Pack territories, especially when said Head Alpha is pregnant and nearly upon her due date to boot. Boa smiles as Leeteuk bows. “I heard Kyuhyun has gotten himself a new mate, and,” Boa glances at the yard, spotting a still frozen in place Yoochun, her eyes hardening at the demon. “Speaking to multiple parties all at once about a rogue incubi who’s violated a Pack member’s mate became cumbersome and confusing.” She glances up lovingly at her mate before clearing her throat. “I hate to ask for help, but with the baby, it would take forever to climb the steps, and, wow, your beta really did a number on that front door didn’t he?”

Leeteuk’s never felt so relieved in his life as he happily helps the Head Alpha up the steps to his house, listening to her ramble as Jaejoong follows dutifully behind his heavily pregnant mate.

Ryeowook has refreshments for their esteemed guests laid out already by the time Boa arrives in the large Pack meeting study, the rest of the Pack already standing and bowing deeply to show their respect.

“Where is Kyuhyun?” Boa asks.

Jessa’s Clan leader stays in the background, waiting to be acknowledged by what she freely admits is the most beautiful, glowing she-wolf she’s ever seen as Donghae straightens. “Kyuhyun is with his mate in my medical room, Head Alpha.” He says respectfully, while eyeing her swollen belly.

Boa smiles, and pats Donghae on the shoulder. “Thank you my dear delta.” She says. “I would like to visit him and his mate first, if that is ok with you?”

Donghae nods. “His mate is still unconscious, and last I checked Kyuhyun is in wolf form, Head Alpha.” He replies. “He may not respond to your presence due to his concern for her.”

Boa nods. “I would figure as much. I will return in a little bit. Jae, if you want, you can stay out here with the rest? Bring them up to speed on what we decided while coming here.”

With that, Boa walks out of the room towards Donghae’s med room, the Delta leading the Head Alpha respectfully as Jaejoong glances around and tells everyone to relax while he sits to take a sip of the calming jasmine tea that Ryeowook’s brewed.

**

Kyuhyun reluctantly heads into the shower to scrub off the evidence of his battle, extra alert to any sounds in either room, opting to leave the bathroom door open as he shifts into his human form, groaning at the sore muscles that scream at him in protest. He scrubs hard and fast, even going so far as to shift back into wolf form to make sure his fur smells just as clean as his human form.

Drying himself off in wolf form is a bitch, but once he feels he’s sufficiently dry enough, he pads back out into the room, noticing no changes in Jessa’s breathing or how her body lays on the bed since he was allowed in the room.

He doesn’t remember Donghae forbidding him from laying next to his mate on the bed, so he carefully hops up, constantly checking his mate’s face in case she wakes up, settling down as close to her body as he can and nosing softly at her cheek.

‘ _Please wake up soon.’_ Kyuhyun nearly whines silently as the exhaustion from the adrenaline rush overtakes his body and he slips into sleep easily.

**

Donghae nearly curses when he realizes that he’s forgotten clothing for Kyuhyun, hoping the younger wolf has taken his order and actually showered and had enough decency to shift back to wolf form as he and Boa stand outside the door to the med room.

He’d explained to Boa about what had happened to Jessa, at least, from what they could tell by the physical bruises, the gory rape and how he and her Clan leader had worked to stem the flow of blood once they’d realized exactly how barbaric and evil the act of sex with a pissed off half-incubi was.

Boa had shuddered visibly more than once, and Donghae’s pretty sure the petite Alpha is nearly in tears because of what happened to Jessa.

The moment the door opens to the room, Donghae breathes a sigh of relief as he spots Kyuhyun in wolf form sleeping soundly next to his mate, and frowns when he realizes that the druid hasn’t moved an inch since she was placed in the bed.

Boa, on the other hand, steps into the room, one hand on her stomach, the other reaching out to softly caress Kyuhyun’s fur. “My poor babies.” She whispers, and the scent of salty water drifts back to assault Donghae’s nose.

The Head Alpha is crying.

Donghae only prays that this doesn’t send her into premature labor, Jaejoong would have his head if that happened and they weren’t at home in the Head’s Pack house. “Head Alpha?” He asks uncertainly.

“Shh.” Boa sighs, resting her free hand over Jessa’s head, and then gasping suddenly as she recoils from the druid.

“Head Alpha!” Donghae lurches forward to steady Boa, watching as Kyuhyun bolts up from his slumber, teeth bared and a growl emitting from him. “Kyuhyun, stand down.” Donghae growls back at the beta.

“I’m ok Donghae.” Boa murmurs, watching as Kyuhyun blinks and realizes who exactly is standing in front of him, the wolf suddenly laying down in a submissive pose, or as much of one as he can while on the bed, and whining pitifully at Boa. “You’re ok Kyu.” She coos. “I know I startled you.”

Kyuhyun’s whining softens, but doesn’t go away as he stares at the Head Alpha, his ears back in an apologetic posture. He won’t change since he’s got no clothing to cover himself with, and unless she orders it, he prefers to stay in wolf form since he can feel the mate bond with Jessa pulsing stronger than when he is in human form.

Boa steps closer once she’s sure Kyuhyun won’t attack her, and smiles softly at the younger wolf. “I just want to check on her.” Boa tells Kyuhyun as he lifts one of his ears.

Kyuhyun huffs in resignation as Boa lays her hand back on Jessa’s forehead. 


	19. A visit from the Head Alpha

Boa doesn’t like the feeling she got when she placed her hand back on Jessa’s forehead. After attempting to comfort Kyuhyun, Boa gives up when the young wolf refuses to shift or eat when Boa learns that the Beta had refused food after the fight with the incubus, who is still outside awaiting the ok to transport to a magically protected cell to await his fate.

The baby gives Boa a harsh kick as she settles down in a comfortable chair that Leeteuk knew was her favorite. Glancing around at the young Pack in front of her, she sighs softly as her mate hovers. “Jaejoong, go do something in the kitchen with Ryeowook.” She huffs, annoyance at her mate’s inability to give her space even though she knows he’s doing it on instinct instead of concern.

She may be near her due date, but Boa’s still Head Alpha and no one outranks her, especially here. Not even the International Council. “Where is her Clan leader?” She asks Leeteuk.

“Here.” Leeteuk brings the woman over, her face betraying her age. “Her name is Bree. Bree, this is our Head Alpha. You can address her as Head or Head Alpha but not Alpha, does that make sense?”

Bree nods. “Yes Alpha Leeteuk.” She bows to the pregnant shifter in front of her.

“How is it you can speak Korean?” Boa asks.

“Head Alpha, I am the Clan leader to many druids and have learned a few spells to be able to be fluent in any language.” Bree replies, her eyes clear. She refuses to make eye contact with the pregnant shifter in fear of angering her.

Boa smiles. “Please, sit, and speak to me as one leader to another. You won’t upset me or make me angry from eye contact.”

“I’m sorry Head Alpha, I do not have much true knowledge of werewolves.” Bree replies as she sits in the empty chair to Boa’s left.

“We have much to discuss of your clan member who is currently mated to one of my wolves.” Boa starts off before blinking suddenly. “Leeteuk, I’m going to ask for privacy from the rest of your Pack. There are things I do not think Jessa would wish to be public to her future Pack.”

Leeteuk’s eyes grow wide as he realizes the implication of Boa’s words, hurrying to usher the rest of his Pack out of the room, with promises that they all need a break and he will let them know when to come back. “What do you mean her future Pack, Head Alpha?”

Boa smiles as Bree flushes, her scent giving away that she knows something. “Jessa is no ordinary Druid.” She says to Bree. “She’s the offspring of a shifter and a Druid is she not?”

Bree nods. “Her parents asked me not to tell her when she was tested and chosen to become a Druid.” She replies. “Her mother was an American Pack Omega, and her father was not a young Druid when they met and eloped to Ireland.” The silence from both shifters encouraged Bree to continue. “This was before the International council was formed, so Jessa’s mother’s Pack could not petition to bring her back and charge her father with kidnapping.”

“What do you mean by Pack Omega?” Leeteuk asked suddenly, unfamiliar with the term.

“From what she told me, back in her Pack, they did not have mates or bonds with a single wolf, instead the Alphas and Betas would mate with one Omega or several if the Pack had more than one to ensure that the Pack had children to succeed the Pack and boost numbers.”

Both Leeteuk and Boa shuddered. “I’m happy those days are gone.” Boa mutters, hands absently stroking her belly. “Back then, a female Alpha was unheard of, but Pack records show that any female who presented as an Alpha mysteriously disappeared and was never heard from again.” She tells Leeteuk, who frowns at the information.

Boa looks over at Bree. “Since she is one half Shifter, and mated to one of my wolves, this puts her under both of us.” She says. “Because of this lovely bit of information we have gained, we can sentence that vile demon out on your front lawn to immediate death for harming one of my wolves.” She tells Leeteuk. “But we’re going to make him sweat it out a bit longer with Yunho.”

Leeteuk smiles grimly. Both Boa and Yunho can be devilishly inhumane with their punishments, causing many wolves to wonder if the two are siblings though they clearly are not. Leeteuk’s got his own theories on the relationship between Boa, her mate and Yunho since the Hunter’s Association leader came into power about the same time Boa did. “Good.” He grunts.

Boa shifts in her seat. “Now, there is a technicality that we have to try to gloss over since Jessa doesn’t bear the mark showing she’s one of my wolves, but while Donghae and I were in the room with her, I did get a chance to speak with her spirit Wolf.”

Bree’s head shoots up. “Her spirit animal is a wolf?” She asks, shock lacing her voice. “She never told me that.”

Boa clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “It’s to be expected since she doesn’t have the capabilities to change due to her half-shifter nature. Because I am the Head Alpha to all the wolf Packs in this area, she couldn’t hide from me.”

“What did her wolf say to you Head Alpha?” Leeteuk asks, his curiosity peaked. He knows that the Head Alpha has some special abilities due to her position, ones that her unborn child will most likely inherit when he or she becomes of age and presents as the Alpha Heir.

“It’s of a very sensitive nature, one that she begged me not to tell Donghae, not even her mate.” Boa replies. “But since she’ll be under your care, you do have the right to know and dole information out as you see fit.” She looks at Bree, then Leeteuk in turn. “Right when Jessa blacked out, she threw a huge magical ‘bomb’ of energy out through her spirit wolf, rendering herself unconscious and barely with any druidic magic in her body. If the scum outside had succeeded in his claim, Jessa would not be living at this very moment as the sperm of an incubi is magically potent and would have taken the last bit of magic in her body to become imbedded in her womb.” Boa takes a sip of the cooling tea that Ryeowook had placed down when she’d gotten there.

Bree gasps at the news but remains silent, her hands clasped in her lap tightly. Boa clears her throat before continuing. “It is going to take a while for her to regain any amount of druidic magic back, and so she asked that she be moved to a room that has a good view of the forest here, and one that faces the south so she can get sunshine while she heals. The physical damage done to her body,” Boa stops, glances at Bree and takes a deep breath. “Will heal, but she’s unsure she’ll be able to bear children, and this is something she doesn’t want her mate to know until it’s confirmed.”

Leeteuk nods, face stony at the news. Incubi have a notorious reputation for ruining women to the point of death, and while they know that Yoochun had other plans for Jessa, the news still hurts them all. Life is precious to shifters and magic users alike, and he’s not sure how Kyuhyun would handle hearing such news. He clears his throat. “Head Alpha, did she say if she would be waking up, or…?” He leaves the question hanging.

Boa frowns. “She did not say, so I think even her spirit wolf is unsure if Jessa will wake up before she’s completely healed. I would hope so, in order for Kyuhyun to relax and take care of himself as well. If she doesn’t, on the other hand, you may have to sedate him or force feed him.” She shakes her head. “Donghae told me Kyuhyun refused food when it was offered, and while I commend him for wanting to be close to his mate, you may have to order him to eat tonight.”

Leeteuk nods as a knock sounds on the door. “Head Alpha, you wanted to speak with us?” Junsu comes in, the Head of the Council still tense and reeking of anger and fear to the werewolves.

Boa nods. “Come in, please.” She smiles at the Head, attempting to be disarming and calm.

Junsu comes into the room, standing, hands clasped tightly in front of his body as he looks expectantly at Boa. “What is it you wanted to speak to me about?”

Boa gestures to the seat next to Bree. “You may want to see down for this Junsu.” She says calmly. “But I’ve learned something today about the druid that allows us to push for the petition to have the incubi executed.”

Junsu sits, leans forward as Boa speaks, and suddenly the werewolves can smell that the Head is very pleased at the news of pushing for death. “Please, do tell.” He breathes, anticipating and relieved at the same time.

Boa tells Junsu of what she’s discovered, and the Head of the Council’s eyes widen in surprise at the news.

Yunho, Changmin and the other’s investigating the case are quietly told as the van that will carry Yoochun to his holding cell arrives at the Pack house, a couple of magic users the Council contracts with on board the vehicle to keep Yoochun properly contained.

Junsu promises Boa and Leeteuk that once Yoochun’s secured, the leaders of the Council will gather, and he’s sure that the deciding factor in the incubi’s death sentence will be the fact that Jessa is a wolf under Pack protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! I had a test on Monday that I needed all of last week to study for. I've got one more test (the final!) in a few weeks so expect a week break the beginning of May.
> 
> Also....the end of this month and next month is going to be so AMAZING! BTS is doing a tour in the US and tickets go on sale a few days before their comeback happens with the new mini-album! I'm super excited as my hubby is awesome enough that I AM GOING TO SEE BTS IN CONCERT!!! Though he will be going with me to Chicago, he won't be joining me at the concert (sad face).
> 
> And then finally....after 3 long years...Big Bang will return in May...OMG I'm going to be super broke between 2 albums and a concert ticket....oh well it will be worth it! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Namjoon fidgets under the cuffs holding him to the wall he’s propped against, and the young Black Hunter swears he can year Yoongi rolling his eyes at the other’s fidgeting.

“Dude, the rattling is annoying as fuck.” One of the other Black Hunters caught by the Council sits across from him in the musty cell.

“Mind your own fucking business.” Namjoon snaps, nearly growling in frustration as his severe dislike of small areas is crowding his senses.

They’re lucky to be alive right now, as one of their former comrades had come down earlier to smirk at the lot and announce that the Council had ruled on Yoochun’s fate and that their fates were to be determined next.

The news of the incubi’s impending death had a line of sweat beading at Namjoon’s hair line.

Yoongi’s been silent ever since they’d been cuffed and hauled off to the cells underneath the Hunter’s Association, after spilling everything they’d known to the Council Investigator Heechul.

Yoongi can still smell the stench of a not so cheap brand of perfume that the sultry man had worn as they’d been interrogated. The heightened sense of smell should have dissipated by now, and the fact it hasn’t has Yoongi worried. He’s afraid that during their days training to become Hunter’s, they’d been genetically tempered with, and he plans on confronting Yunho with the knowledge of some of the secrets the Association keeps in order to keep himself and Namjoon alive.

The younger may annoy him from time to time with his quirks, but Yoongi knows deep inside that he can’t bear to part with Namjoon. They’ve been together too long now to be going their separate ways.

They lose track of the time spent down in the cells, only counting whenever someone comes to haul off one of their cell mates until Yoongi and Namjoon are the only 2 left. They’ve been allowed to stretch their limbs, use the freezing cold toilet in the adjacent cell, and given a couple of rice balls to sate the gnawing hunger in their bellies that only seems to dull a bit before growing worse again.

Steps sound on the stone steps leading down to the cells, and Yoongi knows that this is it. Either he goes, or Namjoon will go. He prays that he goes first, even though it will cause Namjoon to freak out a little bit.

“Well well. Looks like we’re back to this game again.” The familiar smugness of Changmin’s voice sends shivers down Yoongi’s spine. “You two are lucky the Wolf Packs have had their blood lust sated from the execution of the incubi and all of his followers.”

“What do you mean by that?” Yoongi asks, wary of the Hunter.

“It means you two get to live.” Changmin sneers. “But it comes at a severe price.”

The jingle of keys in the lock brings Namjoon out of his stupor. The poor boy had been using math to keep his anxiety at bay. “What price is that?” Namjoon sneers back.

“You two will find out soon enough.” Changmin teases sarcastically.

Their cuffs are unlocked and rough hands grab a hold of each former Black Hunter, hauling them from the floor. With weak legs, they’re both lead from the cells, the harshness of the light on the next floor nearly blinding them. “How long have we been down there?” Yoongi asks, trying to gain some sort of insight to what was going on above them.

“Not long. Maybe a full day.” Changmin says nonchalantly. “Long enough to settle the damage you two have done.”

They’re shoved into an impossibly small room with an adjacent bathroom, 2 sets of clothes on the bed with a snarl from Changmin to shower and change. There is no window as Yoongi looks around, letting Namjoon shower first.

By the time Changmin comes to retrieve them, they’ve both showered, changed into the clean clothes and are sitting quietly side by side on the bed, awaiting their fate. Namjoon’s been so quiet since they were apprehended that Yoongi has to check periodically to make sure he’s still alive.

They’re both on edge and Namjoon can feel the rising tension radiating off of Yoongi like a beacon, further agitating his own anxiety over everything.

The two former Black Hunters follow meekly behind Changmin as the Association’s Second in Command leads them down a long hallway, one that would look very familiar to both of them if they weren’t so caught up in fear and anxiety over their punishment for being involved with the incubi.

“We’re here.” Changmin announces, and Yoongi’s head shoots up at the sudden change of the elder’s tone of voice.

Namjoon reaches out and grasps for Yoongi’s hand, squeezing it hard enough to break, the palm sweaty and sticky warm against Yoongi’s cold and clammy skin. “What do you mean, we are here?” Namjoon hisses, glaring up at Changmin.

“I take it neither of you noticed the hallway we just walked down.” Changmin snorts, pushing open the double doors in front of them, walking through in one long stride and turning to face the two boys. “Which is just as well, because you won’t be coming back out again for a while. Yunho believes that you two can be saved from whatever influence the incubi had over you.”

The familiar worn walls of the training grounds they’d sweated in, cried, bled and confessed dark secrets stands before them, taunting Namjoon with the memories of wanting to give up, the bitterly sour stench of the incubi who’d killed his family, the tears shed as one by one, the other boys training with them graduated to full Hunters before their very eyes.

Namjoon doesn’t feel the impact of his knees hitting the ground as he stares incredulously at Changmin, feeling more than hearing Yoongi dropping down beside him, their hands still connected.

Yoongi hadn’t even realized he’d been tugged down by Namjoon until the pain jolted him from his shock. “What….what is the meaning of this?”

Changmin nods at the entourage of security who’d helped escort the pair to the training grounds. “You two are to be given some extra training in preparation for your new assignment.” He sighs, circling the pair until he comes to a stop in front of them as the doors to the grounds close with a soft clink.

Yoongi stares nervously up at the Second, wondering what kind of training they are getting now that they didn’t get before. Before he gets a chance to voice his thoughts out loud, a new voice joins their discussions.

“Kim Namjoon, before you arrived here at the Hunter’s Association, your family was slaughtered before your very eyes, were they not?” Yunho’s voice from behind them startles Namjoon and he jerks reflexively against Yoongi.

“Y-yes sir.” Namjoon stutters in fear.

“Why didn’t you tell Yoongi the thing responsible for the slaughter of your family was an incubi?” The leader asks as he walks closer to the group.

Yoongi’s breathing changes as his eyes widen at the news. ‘ _Was this the thing he wanted to tell me that night in the hotel?’_ He wonders suddenly, head whipping to the side to stare at Namjoon.

Namjoon’s face pales. “I-…..” He trails off, fear overpowering his senses as he feels Yoongi’s eyes on him. “I tried.” He swallows, voice growing weak. “But there were other ears in the room and then we didn’t have any time.”

“Well then, why don’t you tell him what happened the night an incubi tried to take you for his own? Yunho’s voice was laced with ice, a characteristic neither boy had ever seen in him before.

Namjoon gulps as he stares at Yunho’s face before he turns to Yoongi and words begin spilling out to recall that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys I'm sooo sorry! I was planning on having this chapter up on Friday but then homework got in the way, and before I knew it I was in bed, anticipating Sat morning at 10 CST.....
> 
> That's when BTS The Red Bullet Tour in the USA tickets went on sale for Chicago. The only concert date that was within a self imposed 8 hour driving restriction. If you've heard the news, the concert sold out in about 35 minutes with the VIP + tickets gone in less than a minute. I consider myself super freaking lucky that I even got VIP and I spent nearly an hour checking Ticketmaster after I'd paid for my ticket, just to see if VIP + would show up (it didn't) While it's not the ticket I wanted, it's the ticket I expected to purchase anyway. Now I can only pray to the kpop gods that I'm one of the lucky 100 Hi-touch drawing winners.....
> 
> Which makes this chapter kind of ironic as it's all about Yoongi and Namjoon. Who's ready for BTS comeback?! That teaser OMG!!! ah this A/N is getting long so I will cut it short here....let me know what you think and I promise a funny BTS crack chapter soon!


	21. Preplanning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait b/t updates. I had finals at Uni this last week and spent an insane amount of time studying :(
> 
> Enjoy this short chapter!
> 
> Next update will be sometime next week.

2 years later….

“Oppa look!” A small girl with bright brown eyes grins up at Namjoon as he squats down, trying to get as close to eye level to the baby shifter as possible.

“What you do have there?” Namjoon asks, playing dumb as the toddler practically vibrates with excitement.

“A pretty flower for you.” She produces a gap toothed grin, bringing her tiny hands from behind her back and showing him a wildflower.

“Awe thank you.” Namjoon accepts the wildflower willingly into his hands, a smile on his face as the toddler scampers off toward where Yoongi and another person are standing.

He’s still not totally ok with this assignment, the hatred for any supernatural beings still pops up from time to time, but after the intense training that he, Yoongi and a select few others have gone through, Namjoon thinks he will someday be free from the hatred that had been imbedded into his conscious from before he’d joined up with the Hunter’s Association.

Namjoon slowly walks up to the others, still lost in his thoughts and nearly misses the snarl that emits from the other man with them. “The blood suckers are getting close.” He hisses.

Yoongi snaps his fingers in front of Namjoon, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Man up.” He hisses. “They’re on the prowl.”

The tiny toddler shifter girl continues to play around in the tall grass as the 3 men stand ready for any attacks. She’s completely unaware of the potential danger she’s in, chasing a random butterfly.

Protecting the shifter girl is their priority now, a far cry from their previous jobs. A deal they’d struck with Yunho and the Council.

The softest of whispers hits Yoongi’s ears, and he whips around so fast that Namjoon feels the bruise forming before the pain at his elbow can register in his nervous system.

“They’re here.”

**

“Another attack on the northern border?” The Head Alpha’s voice raises an octave as she listens to whomever is on the other end of the phone line, her brows furrowed in concentration as she absentmindedly rubs at her belly.

Jaejoong glances warily at his mate as she grows increasingly agitated during the conversation, placing the cup of tea in front of her on the desk, backing away as she slaps a fist dangerously close to the cup. “I don’t care what message they have.” She snarls. “Send more reinforcements up there. I’ll deal with the Council and the Hunter’s Association.”

Slamming the handset down on the desk, Boa groans in frustration, placing her head on the desk, taking deep calming breaths. “I think it’s time we paid Leeteuk a visit.” She says suddenly. “I’ve a bad feeling these blood suckers found a loophole in their forced encampment in Russia and are exploiting it trying to come to our territory.”

“You want me to call ahead or are we just showing up?” Jaejoong asks, frowning.

“Call ahead. I’ve a feeling that Kyuhyun doesn’t want anyone showing up unannounced, especially not after what happened a couple years ago.” Boa responds, standing up.

Jaejoong shudders, distaste over the events seeping through their bonds. “I’ll call and set up a time. Soon as possible I assume?” He asks, setting down the tray he’d used to bring in the tea.

“Yes. At his place unless there’s a good reason to not be there.” Boa nods, pride seeping through her tough Head Alpha exterior toward her mate.

The faint peal of laughter from their nearly 2 year old daughter filters through the house as Boa continues to work on the headache forming at the northern borders of the South Korean shifter packs. Jaejoong comes back with a date and time to see Leeteuk, affirming that Jungkook would be turning 20 in the coming fall, and that Jimin had successfully finished his omega training, meaning that Leeteuk’s Pack would be in need of a larger house sooner or later. 2 Omegas in one house meant the potential for a lot of children.

It takes 2 more calls before Boa’s ready to go, wondering if her preplanning for the largest Pack in her domain will be worth what she’s going to be asking from them.


	22. Preplanning pt 2

“You want us to what?” Leeteuk looks up at Boa in disbelief.

“I want you to contact Jessa’s old Clan leader and ask her for assistance to wake Jessa up.” Boa responds calmly to Leeteuk’s outburst, fully expecting the older Alpha to protest immediately to the request.

“Kyuhyun won’t let anyone other than the Pack near her, what makes you think he’ll allow some strange old druid near her?” Leeteuk asks, baffled.

“We’ll have to distract him. I know ever since Jessa was moved from Donghae’s office to her new room, he’s barely left the Pack grounds.” Boa replies.

“Yeah, he was a pain in my ass before we got to move her.” Leeteuk grumbled, relaxing his fingers from their tight grip on the couch cushions. As it is, he’s gonna get an earful from Ryeowook about the new rip in the seams that wasn’t there earlier.

He’d get a stress ball, but being a werewolf means his strength is higher than that of a humans, especially as an Alpha, so Leeteuk’s refrained from buying them. He knows he’d break them instantly. Boa hums to his statement, having already heard that Donghae nearly had to force sedation upon Kyuhyun when they’d moved Jessa nearly a year ago after having to spend their savings on expanding the house to accommodate for Jessa’s new room, and extra rooms for the pups they were fostering from the Northern border of their kind’s territory.

Boa sighs finally, fingers absentmindedly rubbing the cushion of the chair she is sitting in. “Let me be frank here, Leeteuk.” She leans forward. “Bloodsuckers have shown up on the northern border of the territory, terrorizing the smaller Packs up there, and stealing pups from a couple Packs.”

Leeteuk sucks in a breath at the news. “But I though the wards were still intact?”

“One of them cracked on the day Jessa fell unconscious, a fact no one up North relayed to us until recently.” Boa responds. “No one thought to check the records to see who the last one was that had been up there to strengthen them.”

“You don’t mean….?” Leeteuk whistles, eyebrows raised as he puts the pieces of the puzzle together.

Boa nods. “I think Jessa was the last one up that way to reinforce the wards to keep the bloodsuckers contained in North Korea.”

Leeteuk sighs, and reaches for the phone by his side. “I’ll call Bree and have her find someone capable enough to revive Jessa.” He says as he finds the woman’s name in his phonebook.

Leeteuk leaves a message on Bree’s voice mail, not surprised in the least bit that the Clan leader didn’t answer her phone. The time difference between Ireland and South Korea make it hard to communicate anything in real time with the other person.

Boa takes her time to finish the tea that Ryeowook made for the Head Alpha, and goes in to sit quietly next to Jessa’s unconscious body for a bit, ushering Donghae out after helping him shift the druid’s body in to a different position.

Donghae had wanted a more hospital like bed with an air mattress designed to help prevent bed sores, but Kyuhyun had insisted on a larger, more traditional bed when he had come to his senses, claiming his right as her mate to sleep beside her and help her heal.

No one else in the Pack knows Jessa’s half werewolf. Even Kyuhyun doesn’t know, and Leeteuk intends for the druid to be the one to tell her mate when she wakes up permanently.

Being the Head Alpha has its perks, and Boa’s quick to repeat her actions from 2 years ago to delve into Jessa’s mind while she slumbers to reach the wolf spirit.

**

Boa stumbles out of Jessa’s room a few hours later, pale, shaking and sweating slightly even though the temperature in the house is cool enough to be comfortable.

“She, she’s not the one who strengthened the wards.” Boa whispers as Leeteuk guides his spent Head Alpha to the chair she’d occupied earlier.

“She’s not?” Leeteuk glances in surprise at her.

“Her wolf said it was not their job to maintain the wards, and that the druid who was tasked with that mission lived in the area to monitor them.” Boa says, raising a hand to her forehead.

“Do I need to call for Donghae?” Leeteuk asks, concern lacing his face as Boa continues to rest her head.

“No. I’ll be fine. Delving into the minds of my wolves is not an easy task.” Boa replies. “Let me rest a bit and then we can get back to business, ok?”

It takes a couple hours for Boa to feel like she is able to resume things and is about to tell Ryeowook to go fetch his Alpha for her when a shout is heard from the direction of Jessa’s room.

Ryeowook startles as he’s picking up the empty tea pot, dropping it onto the carpet as his eyes grow wide and his natural motherly Omega scent suddenly is covered by excitement. “What’s going on?” Boa asks, spotting the fact that Ryeowook is gripping the tray tightly between his hands.

The Omega doesn’t answer her though, and Boa has to take a deep breath in order to restrain herself from using her Head Alpha dominance over the younger shifter.

The front door of the house slams open, and Boa winces as the crack of wood upon plaster. “Hey, stop! Kyuhyun!”

A flash of a dark colored human sprinting back towards Jessa’s room can only mean one thing.

Jessa is finally awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter taking way longer than normal to get posted. My mother in law showed up for mother's day, and stayed for an entire week afterwards, finally leaving yesterday (monday). Because her and I do not have a good relationship at the moment, and how badly she was acting out (she's permafried from experimenting with drugs in the late 60's...badly), the entire week was so stressful and tense that I couldn't even write a single word until she'd gone to bed. Music wasn't even helping me relax this time. 
> 
> It doesn't help the hubby caught a cold just as she arrived, and it's one of those nasty, can't stop coughing, but barely congested type of colds so not only is he sleep deprived, I am as well due to his near constant coughing and the MiL trying to be quiet (I swear she sneaks around like a thief, which wakes me up instantly)
> 
> Anyway, I will be working hard this week to get ahead on chapters, as I have a hiking trip planned for the first week of June and we are going to be as electronics free as possible, so I may not be able to write at all unless I take my tablet with me. Let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who've left kudos!


	23. The Awakening

That feeling of pins and needles when a limb goes to sleep without a person noticing until said person goes to use the limb.

Muscles too long unused, joints stiff in their sockets from lack of movement.

Every part of her body that touched the not so soft mattress underneath her ached something awful, as if she’d caught a horrible flu.

Joy. Love.

A burst of emotion in her head, not from herself, but from the one she’s mated too.

The feeling of a rough hand sliding into her own aching, stiff hand that hasn’t quite regained the muscle memory in order to move yet.

The presence in her head grew, changing and spanning out into several different feelings at once.

Safety. Caring. Relief.

Yet there were hints of other emotions that she struggled to identify as she slowly came to inside her body.

Grief. Shame. Guilt.

There was another presence, one that she did not know in her head. She remembered feeling 13 distinct personalities through the bond with her mated one, but this one was foreign to her.

“Why hasn’t she opened her eyes yet?”

“Give her time. She’s been unconscious for 2 years!” Of the voices clamoring in the room, this one was the one that warmed her heart. The hand grasping hers flexed in response to her spike of emotion.

“Can’t you do something hyung?” One of the pups, she thinks.

“No.” That special voice snapped. “You all are probably confusing her with this talk. Get out.”

“Kyuhyun.” The authoritative tone. The head of their pack.

“Something feels different with the bond.” A softer voice.

“Maybe she’s bonded with her spirit wolf.” A female voice, one that seemed even more authoritative than the male had been.

A twitch of her fingers in the hand of her mate shushed the group.

With bated breath, they waited.

Time ticked on.

And finally. Jessa opens her blue-green eyes, blinking against the harsh, but dimming light from the overhead skylight, the orange yellow hues of a sun that is setting in a spring sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for working hard on chapters!! I will try to get another chapter up this next week before I go off grid for my hiking vacation with the hubby. 
> 
> Big thank you to those who have left Kudos!!!
> 
> I'm on the lookout for BTS and Super Junior writing prompts for a summer writing project, so send them my way! After this story and my other chapter fic Adaptation are done, I will not be doing any long stories until Nov when I start my next NaNoWriMo project. I'm also participating in a BTS writing contest on AFF, so when that is finished, I will be posting it here on AO3. 
> 
> I will also do other group prompts by special request :D 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


	24. Nonverbal cues

“Slow down. It’s not going anywhere. In fact, I’m sure if Donghae would let you, Ryeowook has plenty more in the kitchen.” Kyuhyun’s chocolate brown eyes crinkle in amusement as he watches Jessa grumble underneath her breath as he brings the spoonful of watery porridge to his mate’s lips.

It’s been 2 weeks since she’s come out of her 2 year coma.

It’s been 3 days since Donghae’s graduated her from clear liquids to liquid mushy foods.

Jessa hates every single bite she takes of the bland, tasteless stuff.

Kyuhyun teasing her about how much she hates eating hasn’t helped either. Ever since she’s woken up, he’s been by her side, helping Donghae with her physical rehabilitation.

Silently groaning in disgust as another mouthful of mush slides down her throat, Jessa focuses instead on the fact that the foreign presence in her head hasn’t gone away in order to ignore her gag reflex.

“All done?” Ryeowook bustles into the room, smelling of fresh flowers and sweet foods.

Jessa’s noticed things about herself that weren’t there before she’d been assaulted. Sure she’d gained some heightened senses after mating with Kyuhyun, but not to the extent she’s been experiencing now.

She’s not sure if telling Donghae about it is wise yet since it seems that all the books the Pack has on human mates doesn’t say if what she is experiencing is normal or not.

Spring is slowly turning into summer as Jessa recuperates in the house, forbidden by Donghae to go outside, even though her instincts are screaming that she’ll recover faster by being in contact with the forest that surrounds them.

Jessa knows her druidic powers better than any of her old Clan, but her strong and nearly unbreakable bond with nature has always baffled her teachers and Clan members.

And the itch to be outside in nature, in the elements that call relentlessly to her is increasing tenfold every day.

“What’s the occasion?” Jessa asks Ryeowook as he’s collecting the tray from her bed.

Both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook freeze at her question. “Wh-what do you mean occasion?” Ryeowook stutters.

“You are dressed up and you don’t smell like you’ve been cooking or cleaning a lot.” Jessa replies. “Which means Jimin’s been cooking more and more.”

Ryeowook blushes. “Ah. Both the Head Alpha and your old Clan leader are coming in this afternoon while I am gone, so Jimin is using this time to master what he’s currently learned so far.”

Kyuhyun watches Jessa as she fidgets around Ryeowook, playing off her question as deductive reasoning instead of her near mimicking werewolf like senses, and nearly sighs in relief when Siwon comes near the room to remind Ryeowook they needed to leave soon.

Kyuhyun knows something is going on that Jessa isn’t telling him. Even if she plays it off as being extra attentive after waking up, he’s noticed things about his mate that shouldn’t be there.

The way she knows exactly who is coming to her door now, as if her ears can distinguish each Pack member by their footsteps.

The way she can scent things more distinctly, as if her nose is extra sensitive to scents.

The way she can tell what is wrong with Taehyung when he’s scolded by Leeteuk for causing a scene at some Pack function that was recently held with other high end Packs.

How she knows that Jungkook’s coming of age is approaching in a few months without knowing his birthdate.

“Oh, that reminds me, I need to go pick up your Clan leader from the airport.” Kyuhyun notices the time on the clock, and springs up from the bed. “Jin and Donghae will be back soon for your afternoon session, but I told them not to go so hard on you today.”

Jessa silently huffs as Kyuhyun leans over to press a tender kiss against her forehead and leaves right after Ryeowook, letting the room lapse into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last update for the next 12 days. The hubby and I are leaving early Sat morning (May 30) for a 10 day hiking trip through southern Colorado and a little bit of southeastern Utah and while I will have my tablet with me to charge my Fitibit, I have a feeling that I will be too tired to write anything.
> 
> I promised readers on AFF that I would do a fun chapter involving BTS (minus Rap Mon and Suga obviously), and thanks to a recent BTS Bomb, said chapter is coming soon...like probably after I get back from my trip.
> 
> Thank you all who have left kudos!
> 
> Special thanks to bookworm83197! :D


	25. A Prince in hiding.

"We need to get the druid to our side." A gravely female voice said in the large space, sounding annoyed, and urgent at the same time.

"What good will gaining a _druid_ to our side do?" An older male voice, laced with arrogance and age snaps back at the woman, his Russian accent faint but still noticeable.

"Valackines is right, Valiancia." A younger female voice replies, her Chinese accent stronger than normal. "We don't need a druid to tear down the wards, we need to throw our best warriors at the wards to break them down. They are weak along the border to the Korea's."

"She's not a normal druid, Fen." Valiancia replies, her own Russian accent strong in her voice. "She's a hybrid's child. She's a shape shifter. She's the one prophesized."

"ENOUGH!" Another male voice roars, silencing those around him. "I will go to this _druid_ and determine if she is the one my grandmother said would save us from death."

"My Prince, with all due respect, you should not let the idle chatter of a few misguide you to our utter destruction." Valackines turned to the young man who sat upon a raised platform.

"I am tired of the arguments." The Prince snapped, anger coloring his face a pale tan. "If we do nothing, we die. I will not let inaction be the demise of our race!" His voice grew quieter the angrier he got.

The room grew quiet, the men and women shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally Valackines stepped forward and bowed, his long sliver hair falling over his shoulder. "We will follow what you say."

The Prince smiles coldly at the group. "I will leave in the morning. Fen, you will come with me to guide me to where the wards are the weakest."

"Yes, my Prince." Fen bows deeply as the Prince leaves the throne, a frown on his face.

**

_Northern border territory....3 days later_

The whispers of the crowd annoyed the Prince as he and Fen walk along the wide dirt path that followed the short, crudely built wall that was the cover for the edge of the territory between vampires and werewolves.

Standing alongside where the wards were the weakest, at least to his eyes, the Prince gazed about the ruins of what used to be a large estate back in Joseon/Qing days.

"Right here, my Prince." Fen stood stiffly next to him.

"Fen, may I offer some advice?" The Prince turned to her.

"Yes my Prince?" Fen refused to look at him, instead choosing to stare out across the nearly invisible barrier.

"We are not in court." The Prince smiled patiently. He almost wished he could have left the constituents of his court behind, but that would cause his enemies to think he'd abandoned his throne. "While we are here scouting the situation, treat me like a friend." He said.

"I don't know if I can do that, sir." Fen seemed to relax a little though she still treated him with utmost respect.

He sighed. "I'm giving you permission as my trusted scout to call me by my given name."

What he said must have shocked Fen, for she looked up at him for the first time since they'd left their hideout, and stared into his eyes for a moment before blushing and looking away. "Point taken, Luhan."

Luhan smiled, his light tan face lighting up as Fen caved to his wishes. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He teased.

Fen cleared her throat, a hint of a smile on her face. "I know, we have to go through this every time the damn old geezers in the court want to resist change." Her tone softens as she speaks, easing back into a comfortable stance.

"I hate the posturing too." Luhan agrees amiably. "What do you think our chances of luring the druid to our cause?"

Fen looked around and leaned in closer. "If we can separate her from the wolf pack she's been staying with the past 2 years, I think we have a very high chance of gaining her.” Fen sighs, a hand absently going up to nest in her thick black hair.

Luhan can tell Fen is uneasy about something. He wouldn’t be a Prince of a large vampire territory if he wasn’t quick to read others. “What is bothering you my friend?” Luhan switches from Russian to Mandarin, knowing Fen is more comfortable with their mother tongue.

Fen looks up at Luhan’s thin face, studying the way his dark eyes are framed by his baby face, hiding the fact he’s several hundred years old. She clears her throat when she realizes she’s been staring too long at him, averting her eyes and blushing. “Your grandmother didn’t just see this druid as a way to save our clan,” She begins, moving ever so slightly closer to the edge of their territory. “She saw this druid as the future Consort to the Clan, and the mother of your children.”

Luhan stiffens. “Did she out rightly say this to the scribes who took descriptions of her visions?” He hisses softly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“No. She only told myself, and her own guard.” Fen replies. “We were sworn to secrecy that we would not spread rumors around that you would wed and breed with a human.”

Luhan snorts. “Then there is something she didn’t say.” He smirks, thinking he’s gotten the upper hand on the crotchy old woman who’d ruled their Clan with an iron fist. “My Consort is required to be a vampire of noble blood in order for us to be wed.” He says. “My grandmother wrote the decree on her deathbed.”

Fen nods. “A way to stave off the other heads of the nobles who wanted to claim rights to the throne.” She replies. “I didn’t come here to discuss politics of court, my Prince.” Looking back at Luhan, she smiles. “I came here to push you into action towards saving our Clan.”

Fen turned at that exact moment, grabbing Luhan’s arms and throwing him over her shoulder at the barrier faster than he could comprehend what was going on.

The last thing he remembers seeing is Fen’s face, an apologetic look marring her unnatural beauty.

Luhan’s world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hubby and I enjoyed the hiking trip, even though I didn't get to write at all during it.
> 
> For those who've followed me and read Adaptation, there was a note on one of the chapters last year that detailed a dear friend of mine died from an unfortunate motorcycle accident. Following her death, we inherited her ferret, and sadly, 10 months later, on June 2nd, we had to say goodbye to our little friend. Unhappily as we were in Utah when we got a call saying he'd been found unresponsive. Due to his health, and the high risk he would not survive surgery, we chose to let him go home to his mama. 
> 
> That is why there hasn't been an update for a week. Do please let me know what you think!


	26. A cry for help

Sunshine filters through the canopy of trees as Jessa slowly walks through the forest, hands reaching out to brush against the foliage that lay around her. She can feel the strength of the forest seeping into her body, bolstering her up as her body starts to fatigue against her will.

Jessa hates how her body has become slow, how she has to relearn how to do some of the simplest of tasks. Her old Clan leader, Bree explained that even though her druidic side kept her alive, she still has to heal before she can go full throttle again. That was 2 days ago.

A faint tendril of what could only be described as a tickle in the back of her mind has Jessa pausing.

_That weird foreign presence comes to the forefront of her consciousness, and Jessa has to steady herself against a tree in order to fight off the sudden dizziness that accompanies it._

_“What are you?” She murmurs out loud, frustration lacing her voice._

_She expected nothing to answer her back, surprise shooting across her face as the tree behind her seemed to jump alive, coughing as if it had a bad cold. “I….I am lost.” It said, sounding confused._

_Jessa’s heard of tree magic before, but never has she seen it happen in person. It could be the presence was that of someone in need calling out to her through natural channels. “Who are you?” She asks carefully, cautiously._

_“I…do not know.” It replied. “Oh, I am not lost. Just…..misplaced.” The voice grew stronger, deeper._

_Jessa said nothing as the tree bark seemed to mimic a face like shape. It frowned. “I need your help.” It said. “I need to fix what was once broken.”_

_It **was** a cry for help. Jessa took a deep calming breath. “I will help fix what was broken. Return what was lost. Where are you and are you human?”_

_“I….I think I am human. I am in a room with no windows, and a guard.” A pause. “The guard says we are in the Northern territories.”_

_The voice grew fainter, then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped._

_A sinking feeling filling the pit of her stomach, Jessa turned and started heading back toward the Pack House._

And promptly woke up, sweat covering her body, her hands and feet twitching as if she’d really been walking.

Donghae comes into the room, taking a look at Jessa and putting something into her hand. “Take this.” He said gently, his dark brown eyes looking at her with an unreadable expression. “We’ve just had a call from Boa.”

**

Leeteuk sighs, knowing that Kangin and Jongwoon are going to have to be the ones dealing with a cranky and moody Kyuhyun when he informs the betas that Jessa will have to go with him, Hoseok and Siwon up to the northern border.

Jongwoon has been his least problematic beta, but Leeteuk attributes that to the younger’s soft personality and the fact he’s been away the past 2 years for military service.

Even though they are all werewolves, they are still required to do their 2 years of service, something that Boa absolutely refuses to let any wolf in her jurisdiction get away with not completing.

“You called for me, Alpha?” Jongwoon’s dark black hair stands out in contrast to his pale skin.

2 years of civil service work outside of Seoul meant Jongwoon was more likely to be sitting in the military office all day instead of on border patrol, or in the other units that saw more work. Leeteuk regards his newly released beta and smiles. “I have some pressing business that needs attending in the North that concerns Jessa.”

“And you want me to keep tabs on Kyuhyun while you are gone.” Jongwoon finishes.

Leeteuk chuckles. “Ah, I’ve forgotten how observant you are in the time you’ve been serving.” He comments. “Yes, you and Kangin along with the others will have to make sure Kyuhyun doesn’t do anything rash.”

Jongwoon smiles. He’d come home from his service to find things had drastically changed in the Pack house, and shocked that their most disrespectful member and the pretty druid had actually become mates in the time he was gone. “I think with Kyuhyun’s new job, we’ll be ok.” He assures Leeteuk.

Some of the Pack members have gotten jobs in Seoul to compensate for the funds they’d spent constructing the additional rooms in the Pack house, Kyuhyun being one of the lucky ones to have landed a job in an entertainment company writing songs for the company’s artists.

Leeteuk gives Kangin and Jongwoon specific instructions while they are to be gone, and then calls for a Pack meeting, waiting until everyone is there before anything is said.

“While we are gone, Kangin and Jongwoon are in charge.” Leeteuk says firmly, glancing directly at Jimin and Taehyung. Taehyung, despite being a gamma like Eunhyuk, still acts like an underage pup, causing more problems than Jungkook, whose birthdate is coming up fast.

“Why does Jessa have to go with you?” Jungkook asks, frowning. He’s sitting in between Jessa and Kyuhyun, as if he’s trying to keep Kyuhyun from touching her.

Jungkook had attached himself to Jessa without anyone realizing it, claiming she reminded him of his birth mother from his Parent Pack. Leeteuk found he didn’t have the heart to deny the maknae though it irked Kyuhyun sometimes.

Leeteuk nods at Jessa. “Since we are dealing with magical wards that are maintained by druidic powers, Jessa is needed to ensure they are intact and that the old druid who maintains them is still able to perform the task given.”

Jessa nods. “As my final act to the Clan I’ve been raised in, ensuring that the wards are being maintained is a priority.” She tells Jungkook, reaching out to smooth the hair away from his face.

Jongwoon can see the distraught look in Jungkook’s eyes as he turns toward the druid. Before any more objections can be made, Leeteuk dismisses those who aren’t going up North to their duties.

**

_Tumangang, Northern Korea_

Jessa’s grown a bit stronger the more she’s out in nature, amongst the very elements, but in this place where old magic should still be thrumming strongly with life and power, is nearly gone.

“I don’t like this.” She murmurs to Siwon and Hoseok.

Siwon sniffs the air around them, and growls suddenly. “I smell bloodsuckers.” He says to Hoseok.

Jessa takes a cautious sniff of the area, finding a musty, earthy smell that seems out of place amongst the mountainous area.

Hoseok grimaces and spits off to the side. “Nasty, foul beings.” He growls.

Jessa looks at the two. “What do they smell like?” She asks, feigning innocence.

“They smell like old graves.” Siwon says, eyes shifting as if he’s waiting for something to spring out at them. “Death, decay, like they’ve been rotting in an earthen grave for about 10 years.”

Jessa nods. “Makes sense.”

“Hoseok, keep alert. The scent could be fresh, or old.” Siwon tells the beta.

“Got it hyung.” Hoseok nods, his face pinched in concentration. It was odd, yet refreshing to see Hoseok being serious, especially since his younger pack mates aren’t around.

Hoseok might play himself off as the carefree, prankster beta with Jimin as his partner in crime some days, but Jessa sees in him a desire to put others at ease, a need to see people happy instead of sad.

She assumes it’s due to the trauma he’s seen from the Parent pack that he and the other younger boys have come from. None of them will talk about it, and it took some time to get the full history, but Jessa still doesn’t have all the details.

While Siwon takes the lead to protect Jessa, Hoseok takes the path behind her, as they progress to where her instincts are telling her the old druid lives.

The landscape hasn’t changed in a while, but Jessa can feel the subtle death of magic, as if they were stepping into an alternate world with no magic whatsoever. “Magic died.” She whispers, knowing that both betas will hear her.

Just as she spoke, Siwon halts. “Smell has gotten stronger.” He whispers.

Hoseok gets closer to Jessa, as the trio cautiously heads around the bend in the wide path.

“Holy mother of gods.” Jessa sinks to her knees at the destruction in front of them.

The old druid’s house had been torn apart. Shreds of furniture, books, linen and other things litter the nearly immaculate lawn in front of what once was a tidy cozy looking cottage.

The stench of decay and death are strong enough to make both betas gag at the smell, and Jessa knows that the mangled heap of blood, flesh and bone is all that remains of the druid who had cared for the wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumangang is the name of a real village/town/city in North Korea that probably within walking distance of the borders between North Korea, Russia and China, or at the very least a day's journey. 
> 
> To clarify, in this particular AU, there is no North and South Korea, but a Northern Korea and a Southern Korea, kind of like there is a North Carolina and a South Carolina in the States. There is a border between the two, but it's a soft border instead of a hard one like there is in our reality. So the Korean wars didn't happen, and there is no animosity between the two areas. People can come and go through the border, Northern Korea is not a dictatorship but a democracy, and totally not like the North Korea we know.


	27. Revealing Secrets

The dark inky blackness faded from his eyes, and Yoongi finds himself blinking up into a ceiling that strangely reminds him of home. Tears well up in his eyes at the errant thought, and Yoongi finds he doesn’t have the strength to will them away as they drip down his cheeks.

“Oh, you’re awake.” A feminine voice chirps from his left. “I wasn’t sure you’d ever wake up.” She rambles as Yoongi takes in his surroundings, the female bustling around the room.

She helps him to sit up after changing the bandages that litter his neck and arms, tutting softly over ones that seemed to have more blood on them than others before setting a table over his lap and a tray with a bowl of clear liquid.

Yoongi hasn’t said a word, preferring to avoid his own thoughts while the young wolf tends to him, even going so far as to hand feed him the liquid from the bowl, which turns out to be a clear chicken broth.

Once the she-wolf leaves him alone after fussing after him a bit more, Yoongi takes a breath and starts to assess himself.

His throat is tender, and his arms ache, though it seems the worst part of the attacks he shielded with his arms. He’s alive, and with a pulse, so he hadn’t been bitten long enough by the blood suckers to be turned.

Well, in all reality he doesn’t actually know what the process is to turn someone into a vampire, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to find out. Ever.

Yoongi falls back asleep easily, waking hours later as the female from earlier is back to check on him. “You are healing pretty fast for a human.” She tells him.

“Not human.” Yoongi rasps.

She raises an eyebrow at the words. “Well if you aren’t human, what are you?”

Yoongi takes a moment to try and moisten his lips with a throat still too dry. “Hybrid.” He admits, his voice still raspy.

It’s rare that Yoongi admits his true nature, but he’s already weak and vulnerable. If he was in danger of anything, it would have already taken him while he was unconscious.

“You don’t smell like a hybrid.” She says, frowning as she helps him sit up and lets him wet his throat with some lukewarm water.

“Learned how to control when young.” Yoongi’s tired. So incredibly tired.

“Sleep then hybrid.” She resituates him back to lying down. “You are safe with us.”

The next time Yoongi wakes, he feels much better, his arms and throat don’t ache, and he can move around without straining himself too much.

The female’s still caring for him, and now that he’s much more clear-headed, he looks at her as she’s changing the bandages on his neck, the worst of the wounds he’d taken in battle. “Was there another guy brought in with me?”

She pauses a moment, then goes back to her cleaning. “I know others were brought here after the battle, but you will have to be more specific.”

“He’s tall, blonde hair, tan.” Yoongi swallows down his anxiety over not knowing what happened to Namjoon.

He remembers the battle too well, the stench of vampire too strong for just one or two, and they’d been overrun by a whole pack of them, in broad daylight.

It’d thrown Yoongi off because to his knowledge, vamps aren’t supposed to roam around in daylight unless they are ancient.

These blood suckers were young, and skilled in battle, and Yoongi had lost sight of his comrades as he fought off several vampires at once, being driven away from the hill they’d stood on earlier.

The female shrugs. “There are many who could fit that description.” She says. “Our Pack was not spared by the vampire attacks.” She admits. “What is his name? I can ask around for you.”

Yoongi gives her Namjoon’s name and tries to calm himself down. He knows that he’s not allowed outside the room even though he’s getting strong enough to be able to move around, something about some vampires are still out there, and his neck still reeks of vampire scent.

He’s not even sure what day it is, or how long he’s been out with his injuries, so he resolves to ask if his cell phone was amongst his belongings, or if possible, someone was able to contact Yunho or Changmin from the Hunter’s Association.

The female she-wolf isn’t the one who comes into his room next to check on him,, but a tall, lanky male whose smile is too bright, and ears too big on his head as he looks at Yoongi’s neck and arms, listens to his heart and breathing, has him stand and sit, move his limbs around in several ways before declaring Yoongi healed, though he’ll have to have an escort.

“With the threat of vamps outside our territory barrier, we don’t want you to get injured again.” The lanky delta says. “You were bit by several of them when you were brought in, barely breathing, and so bloody that I thought the beta had made a mistake and you were actually dead, not alive.” He tells Yoongi.

So he’d been nearly killed by the blood suckers. He still hasn’t heard anything about the others who’d been brought in. “If I may ask.” He starts. “A fellow Hunter was with me when we were attacked.”

“Oh him.” The delta frowns, sobering up. “He’s…not doing as well as you, I’m afraid. He’s too human.”

Yoongi’s heart leaps into his throat. “Can…can I see him?”

The delta nods, and Yoongi sighs in relief. ‘ _Namjoon’s alive, that’s all that matters.’_ He thinks as the delta motions for Yoongi to follow him.

Namjoon’s face is pale. Paler than when Yoongi had first met him at the Hunter’s Association after passing training, and the older of the two sinks down next to his unconscious body.

Namjoon had barely made it, his body bleeding out from puncture wounds greater than Yoongi’s, the delta had explained. He’d required a few blood transfusions and more than once they thought he wouldn’t make it through the night.

All Yoongi can do now, is stay by Namjoon’s side, and pray that the younger gets better and wakes soon.

Because Yoongi needs to let Namjoon know the truth.

About himself, and their tainted past. Their real tainted past.


	28. The Northern Pack

The house the northern Pack had put them in was spacious, with plenty of furniture, threadbare as some of it was. The Northern Pack’s leader, a Chinese shifter named Kris smiles politely as Leeteuk nods. “I know that you don’t have much to spare as the Alpha of this area.” Leeteuk starts, sitting down in one of the chairs. “So we appreciate any and all of the hospitality you have.”

Kris’s Korean isn’t much accented, but it is slurred in some places, most likely due to the fact he’s a native Mandarin speaker and had spent a considerable amount of time down in one of Boa’s foster Packs. “It is my pleasure to repay my debt this way to Head Alpha.” He responds, his gaze downcast in respect for the stronger wolf in front of him. “If there is anything you need, please let me know.”

Leeteuk taps the arm of the chair. “If possible, we’d like to meet with the young Chinese boy who was found on this side of the border last week.”

“Ah, yes.” Kris smiles. “He is currently with my omega mate Tao out in the herb field, so when they return I will let you know.”

Leeteuk watches the younger Alpha carefully, his instructions from Boa to gather intel on the flighty werewolf at the forefront of his mind.

Kris is one of the few Chinese werewolves who were born without Parental Packs, having come to Boa’s foster care as a young teen, confused, lonely and barely able to speak a word of Korean, let alone know what was going on around him.

The Head Alpha of China’s lower providences did not believe in letting lone wolves join any of his already established packs until said wolf came of age and presented, and even then he usually only took the Gammas, Deltas and Omegas. It meant Boa would have to find a Pack to foster the young pup, teach it Korean and how their world works, and helping those who presented as Alphas to figurehead their own Packs in the Northern territory, and figure out suitable pairings for the Chinese Betas.

The Chinese Head Alpha was a dick in Leeteuk’s opinion.

Leeteuk decides that their belongings are safer in the car at the moment, opting to walk out around the small Pack’s territory, gathering what he can find out about Kris from his Pack members while he waits for Siwon, Jessa and Hoseok to return.

The moment Leeteuk steps out onto the porch of the small house they are staying in, just on the outskirts of the Pack’s village square, a pulse jolts through his Pack bonds just as his cell phone rings.

“What is it?” Leeteuk asks, senses alert.

“Alpha, you need to see this.” Siwon’s voice comes through the line. “The old druid was torn to pieces and the entire region stinks of bloodsuckers.”

“I’ll be there.” Leeteuk promises.

**

“So this is how you pull the herb up and harvest it.” Luhan looks up at the tall thin man who’s watching him.

“A little sloppy on the pull up, but it works.” The other male states, smiling. “I think you have finally caught on, my lost one.” He says in Mandarin.

Luhan cuts the herb where he remembers being told to cut it, putting the harvested plant into the basket that is nearly full. “Your boyfriend said there would be some guests in the village tonight.” He says as they grab the baskets to move onto the next herb patch.

“Oh, yes. I nearly forgot about that.” The other states, pausing a moment to check the time. “Looks like that last patch will have to wait till tomorrow thought. It’s getting late.”

Because they have newly arrived guests from the Southern Packs, Tao’s in charge of the large group dinner, since he’s the Alpha’s mate.

Their Pack operates differently than the Packs down south, mostly due to the level of poverty in the surrounding areas of the North, and the harsher climate. Instead of one big Pack house, much like the ones that he and his mate have fostered in as pups, they have smaller group housing similar to a large village. It affords some privacy amongst the Pack, but also allows for more discord since the Pack members are not as close to each other as their counterparts in the South.

Mated pairs have a small 2 or 3 bedroom house to themselves as some already had children when Kris and Tao ran away from the Southern Packs they were temporarily a part of. Single wolves are set up with other single wolves residing in the smaller houses until they find a mate or ask for permission to move away.

The area they now controlled had been without a proper Alpha when they’d stumbled into the small village, exhaustion and hunger on their faces.

By the time Boa’s trackers had caught up to them and relayed Boa’s severe disapproval over their fleeing, Kris had settled himself down as the Alpha to the tiny pack mostly filled with betas and omegas.

They’d been lucky that Boa had agreed to let Kris stay as Alpha of the area once things had settled down emotionally and had eventually sent a couple of wolves from another foster Pack, Gamma and Delta respectively, in order to establish a more organized Pack.

They arrive in the village and Tao makes sure that Luhan is back at the house Kris currently is letting him stay in before he heads home, his mind heavy with what he needs to do for the dinner. Tao becomes busy with washing the herbs that he and Luhan had picked when Kris steps into the house, his scent angry and disturbed.

“I don’t like him being here.” Kris grumbled as he stepped into the kitchen, his dark hair tousled, eyes flashing dangerously as his wolf is near the surface. Tao figures Kris is talking about their guests.

Belatedly, Tao remembers that the full moon is very soon. “Full moon soon.” He tells his mate, smacking a hand away as Kris tries to nip a piece of the raw meat marinating on the stove. “What are we going to do about the human child?”

Kris stops, a frown on his face. “I was hoping our contacts in China would have found his family or relatives by now.” He says.

They’ve been careful with Luhan, keeping the village’s identity as a werewolf Pack a secret. Tao makes a noise at Kris. “I was hoping his memories would return by now too.” The omega said, frowning. “But Yixing says that the boy’s trauma must have been bad enough that it could take months for his memories to return.”

Kris sighs. “I need to inform our guests about how we are handling the boy.” He says, coming up behind the omega and wrapping his arms around his thin mate, nuzzling his nose into the back of Tao’s neck. “Don’t need them leaking out our existence prematurely.”

Through their bond, Tao practically vibrates with how relaxed Kris becomes through scenting his neck, his claim mark barely visible underneath his shirt. “I suppose we could send him to the larger town down the way when it comes time for our Pack to shift.” He says. “For the supplies we’ll need when the new pups are born next month.”

Kris grunts into his neck. “If Yixing agrees to it, then we can do that.” He says. “I’d rather not have the boy become fodder for any of the rogue wolves roaming around the edge of the territory.”

Kris might be on ok terms with Boa over his patrol of the Korean Pack’s territory, but the wolves from the Chinese Packs are vicious, taking any chance they get to sneak over the border and either snatch prey from Kris’s small forest area, or they ambush and attack the less dominate betas who get assigned border patrols.

There’s even been a couple times where one of his own Pack members disappears and fades from the Pack bonds as if the member died without saying goodbye, and it’s typically a newly presented and unmated omega who gets too close to the edge of the territory.

There is no formal treaty between the two Head Alphas about how things are run on the territory borders, but Kris has been diligently putting together a proposal for Boa to plead for reinforcements to their area for protection, or a call out to push for a formal treaty to prevent the Chinese wolves from coming and going as they pleased across the border.

Kris thinks that maybe he’ll get a chance to present the proposal after the business with inspecting the wards is over with and Leeteuk and his group go home. He doesn’t like that they have a non-Pack member with them, and he had felt a burning hatred bubble up the moment he’d spotted the druid.

Deep down, Kris hates humans, and prefers to let Tao, or his Beta’s deal with any of them who come into his territory. No one knows exactly why Kris hates humans, and any of the wolves who’ve tried to get that information out of him end up dead or near permanently injured. He sighs as his body and his wolf relax at the spicy scent of his mate. “You’re probably going to go into heat soon.” He murmurs against Tao’s ear, biting the appendage softly, satisfaction flooding their bond as Tao jolts at the action.

Tao continues to wash the vegetables with Kris practically wrapped around him. “I think it’ll hit a few days after the full moon.” He murmurs low.

“Good.” Kris’s hands tighten their grip around his waist, bordering on painful as much as it is possessive. Tao whimpers as Kris bites down on his ear again, the flesh becoming sensitive between his teeth.

Tao summons the willpower to push Kris off. “Shoo.” He says, not meeting his mate’s eyes. “I have things to cook and not a whole lot of time. We can mate after the dinner tonight.”

Kris’s eyes flash red for a moment, and Tao wonders if denying his mate right now is a bad thing with his wolf so close to the surface. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow....like I'm sorry, but not sorry for making Kris into a dick Alpha who's too possessive of Tao. 
> 
> The extreme heat wave has finally hit Nebraska, so temps have been high (upper 90's with heat indexes of 100+, or upper 30'C to nearly 40'C for those in other countries)
> 
> I get to see BTS in Chicago in 10 days!!! I am starting to get uber excited!!! 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think, and a huge shoutout of thanks to those who've left kudos!


	29. A dream of fortelling

Luhan sighs, wiping the grime from his hands before his face contorts into disgust. ‘ _The things I do for my Clan.’_ He thinks as he strips quickly and showers in the tiny stall. A clean set of clothing lay on the bed when he wanders into his bedroom, one towel around his waist, another around his neck to catch the tiny droplets of water from his damp hair.

Luhan sits at the desk he’d been provided with, and stares at the small book before him. It was given to him by the Pack’s healer in hopes that writing down his thoughts, he’d recover the memories of his family and his home from where he came.

Snorting in response to his own thoughts, Luhan flips open the book to where he’d left off, scribbling some nonsense down for the day.

After coming back to consciousness, Luhan had found himself locked in the town’s only prison cell, a basement room with no windows, a barred door and a guard at the foot of the staircase leading up to the first floor.

He’d been furious at Fen for tossing him through the wards, probably shattering what remained of them due to his vampiric nobility and strength, but when Luhan had found out he was on the southern side of the border, found by a Pack of werewolves, he’d secretly thanked Fen for what she’d done.

Luhan’s sure now that Fen knew more than she let on, even though her own vampiric powers were for protection, not prediction. The Clan’s new visionary probably had forewarned the young vampire about how stubborn Luhan would be about going through the wards.

Luhan absently rubs at his pink dyed hair. He doesn’t even remember dying it, though he’s got a feeling it’s because of going through the wards, probably a way for others to know he’s violated the treaty, but with the old druid dead, no one would actually know.

Druids and other magically inclined beings tended to have a weird sense of humor which ends up reflecting in their work.

 Looking up at the small clock that Kris had allowed him to have, Luhan reluctantly stands and pulls on the clothing from the bed. He’ll attend the dinner, make small talk, and try to catch the eyes of the druid he is planning to seduce and steal away for the sake of his Clan.

The feast is simple, lots of vegetables, some fruits that had been snuck across the Chinese border, and meat so tender that Luhan plays his part as a misplaced teenage boy and begs Tao to show him how to make meat that tender the next time they have it.

No one mentions that some of the veggies are undercooked, or that Tao’s got a line of bite marks and hickeys that peak out occasionally from under the collar of his shirt, the bright red coloring of them suggesting to Luhan that Tao was accosted by his ‘boyfriend’ not long ago.

Kris is amiable, smiling and laughing at someone one of his Betas tells him, his posture completely relaxed and not anything like what Luhan remembers from the last time he’d seen the Alpha.

Luhan hasn’t gotten a glimpse of the newly arrived guests yet when the younger village wolves retire to their homes. “It’s probably time you should get some sleep.” Tao tells him as Luhan finishes his second helping of meat. “We’ve got a long day tomorrow, preparing the new field for planting the winter crops.”

Luhan nods, being compliant, even though Tao knows he’ll sneak around the house to see the guests, much as many of the younger wolves will.

Leeteuk is still an unmated Alpha, as are the two betas he’d brought with him. Many of their unmated omegas were hoping that the group would show up early enough so they could get a chance to flirt with them.

As soon as Luhan disappears around the corner from the village square, he ducks down behind a bush. He’s been careful not to use any vampiric abilities, as that would give him a need to drink blood, but tonight requires some stealth.

Luhan knows the druid is with them. He could feel the aura of her magic the moment he and Tao had arrived back in the village. Part of him thinks that it would be too easy to enchant her, put her to sleep and then slip across the border back to his Clan where he would change her and declare her his Consort. It could cause an uproar however, and Luhan wants to be more discreet about things than that.

Luhan will have to take the hard way to woo the druid to his cause, even if that means playing the part of a helpless human teenager whose lost his memories.

Taking a breath, Luhan concentrates and becomes translucent. He’s been pretty secretive about his abilities with his Clan since he’d hit puberty, and then again when he’d ascended his position.

One does not survive in a vampire clan without some secrecy, especially those who were born of nobility. The crunch of feet upon gravel catches Luhan’s ears and he turns, fully aware of everything going on around him.

“I think we need to call Boa up here, and possibly Bree as well.” The druid was saying to what Luhan assumes is the Alpha wolf.

“I don’t know if Boa will travel here.” The Alpha replies, a frown on his face. “She and Kris have a less than savory relationship.”

“Not surprised.” One of the other wolves with the pair snorts.

Luhan sneaks behind the group as they pass by the building he’s hidden against.

“I’m sure his omega has a different tale to tell.” The tallest wolf shakes his head. “Especially considering how things went down at that Gathering a couple years ago.”

“This is not the place, nor the time to be discussing that.” The Alpha hisses at the other two male wolves. “We are here as guests. Be polite to them, but don’t spread any rumors. The last thing we need is an angry Alpha or Pack with the problems that are coming.”

Luhan watches the group as they arrive at the gathering set up for them, bowing and shaking hands, introducing themselves to the wolves who remained. He finally learns the druid’s name, and settles in to listen to the group discussing lighter topics with the lesser wolves.

The nearly full moon is high in the sky before the straggling crowd disperses, and Luhan silently follows them back to the house they are staying at, fully intending to find out where Jessa is sleeping.

He’s pleased to learn there are no wards in or around the house preventing him from going inside, and even more pleased to see that Jessa doesn’t feel threatened by the area, and isn’t using a single bit of her druidic abilities.

Vampires, contrary to popular belief, don’t need permission to enter homes. Most of them don’t need blood more than once a month to survive as regular food does provide nutrients to them. It’s only when using their vampiric abilities do they need blood afterwards, something Luhan will have to take care of to replenish the small amount of power he’s currently using.

The wolves bid her good night and Luhan frowns as one of wolves settles down in the front room of the house, intending on keeping a watch. He figures that the wolves are more wary of the Pack they are currently staying with, which tells him a lot more is left unspoken between the two Alphas. It makes him smile gleefully as he realizes that he could use that crack between the Packs to cause some discord.

Luckily there is a back window unlatched and partially open that Luhan will be able to use to escape from the house. As the other wolves settle down to sleep, Luhan waits until Jessa’s fully into the darker parts of sleep before he crouches down next to her, placing a single finger on the pulse point of her wrist.

**

_Jessa’s walking in the forest around the Pack house once again, a reoccurring dream, she thinks as she stops at the crossroads in the path. One way leads her down to where she’d encountered the presence in the tree, the other is new._

_She cocks her head, confusion flitting across her face. Is the other path new? Or has she not noticed it before?_

_Deciding to take the new path, unsure of where it will take her, Jessa wanders down the new path, not noticing that behind her, the path is disappearing and along with it, her way back to her Pack house._

_By the time she stops, body becoming exhausted due to the strain of walking so far, she turns and realizes she’s completely lost._

_It’s odd that she’s actually lost, as her druidic abilities have never led her astray, but even her spirit wolf is silent, the forest around her is deathly quiet, and along with it, a tendril of dread sinks into her stomach._

_The forest floor shifts, and Jessa’s thrown to the ground, gasping as the soft sunlight filtering through the forest tree tops grows dim, and throws shadows across the forest floor._

_“Shh. I’ve got you.” The voice that whispers into her ear sounds familiar. Soothing. She can’t place it exactly, but she knows she’s heard it before, maybe in some other dream._

_A hand at her shoulder, warmth seeping into her skin, calming her. “Who are you?” She asks, looking up into light brown eyes that are filled with warmth and compassion._

_“A friend.” He replies, his smile making his cheekbones stand out prominently against his face as he helps her stand._

_The ground shifts more underneath their feet and Jessa’s not sure if it’s happening just in the dream, or in real life. She’s tried to tug herself out of the dream before this man found her, and found she’s stuck._

_The sunlight fades from the sky overhead, and the forest goes dark. Jessa panics, her abilities gone as she grasps onto the stranger’s arms, crowding into him despite not knowing him._

_She’s frightened by the loss of her druidic sense._

_“We’re ok.” The man whispers against her ear, easing her against his body more firmly as the ground._

_“Do you know how to get out of here?” Jessa asks, wishing for and wanting the comfort of her mate suddenly._

_“Yes.” He replies. “I can guide you out of the forest.”_

_“My..uh..house is in the clearing of this forest.” Jessa tells him, apprehensive of telling him that it’s a Pack house since she doesn’t know exactly who or what this man is._

_“I know of it.” He replies. “That is your house? I thought a big family lived there.”_

_Jessa doesn’t realize when he’s scooped her body up into his arms, their conversation enough to distract her, her panic dulling her senses. “They’re my family.” She says._

_If she been stronger and more recovered from her coma, this wouldn’t have happened._

_It makes her wonder if she’s in danger of losing what makes her a druid as she tries to listen to the forest, which is still devoid of sounds._

_A light up ahead grasps Jessa’s attention, her eyes squinting against the harsh light, wondering why it was so bright out at the edge of the forest when it’s so dark inside it._

_Jessa doesn’t see the danger coming at them until it’s too late, the pack of wild wolves snarling and snapping at the man’s feet._

_Jessa knows it’s not her future Pack, but one of the wolves feels familiar to her. She stares down the wolf she thinks she knows, and suddenly the pack stops trying to corral them, settling down and whining at the one who’s staring right back at Jessa._

_She pushes at the man, who’s still holding her, waiting until he’s set her down on her feet, ignoring his questions as she takes a step toward the wolf._

_One of the pack growls at her, but doesn’t attack as she steps even closer to what she assumes is the Alpha female, reaching her hand out toward the wild wolf as if she wants to pet it._

_Something pushes Jessa down, a possessive growl behind her and she cries out in pain as a set of teeth sink into her neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised readers over on AFF a chapter before tomorrow 7/24 as I will be going to see Bangtan Boys for their Chicago stop on The Red Bullet USA tour!!
> 
> My first kpop concert....I'm like restless with anticipation. :D ^_^
> 
> If anyone in the Chicago area wants to meet up, do let me know. The girls who are traveling with me from Nebraska also want to hit up Chinatown, so Sat we're doing that before we head back home.
> 
> Anyway, so there's a bit of foreshadowing of what's to come in a later chapter.....let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

“Jessa!” A cry assaults her ears a she bolts up in her bed, hand coming to her neck, nearly in the same spot as Kyuhyun’s mating mark and feeling a sticky wet slick of blood oozing from her skin.

“What happened?”

“Are you ok?” Leeteuk shoves Hoseok and Siwon aside, takes one look at her neck and growls. “Stay here with her.” He orders his betas. “Do not fall asleep. I’ll bring the first aid kit for the blood.”

“Yes Alpha.” Both betas bow their heads, accepting the order from Leeteuk as the Alpha storms from the room.

“What’s going on?” Jessa asks, confused.

“Hoseok heard you mumbling in your sleep about forests and scared before you started screaming in your sleep.” Siwon tells her, glancing around the room.

“Why am I bleeding though?” Jessa asks, looking concerned.

“I swear nothing was here when we got back.” Hoseok says, confused as Leeteuk returns with the first aid kit. “And I know better than to fall asleep on watch.”

Leeteuk growls in response, taking some gauze to wipe off Jessa’s neck. “Well, you must have had a scab or something.” He tells Jessa as he inspects the now clean skin. “I don’t see any bite marks or bug marks, though it looked like you scratched something along your claim mark.”

“I wonder if you got bit by a mosquito while we were out earlier.” Siwon hums as he confirms the lack of any wound on Jessa’s neck, though they note the presence of pink irritated skin around where Leeteuk thinks she scratched.

“You don’t feel sick or anything do you?” Leeteuk asks.

Jessa shakes her head, sitting up more in the bed, and looking at Leeteuk. “I could use some water though. My throat is parched.”

Things settle back down after that, and both Siwon and Leeteuk are pleased when Jessa sleeps soundly throughout the rest of the night.

The next day finds Kris leading a tall, tanned pink haired teenager to their guest house as Jessa is standing outside to gauge the level of magic in the area. Now that the druid protecting the wards is dead, she’ll have to keep a watch out for anything gone amiss.

Her training didn’t include how to maintain these specific wards, only a druid who’d been handpicked by the previous druid was trained in them, an old tradition that helped prevent any possibility of a vampire coercing a druid to help them by releasing the wards.

The last thing they need is vampire clans crossing the border in order to gain new food supplies and potential new baby vampires to strengthen their numbers.

“Good Moring Alpha.” Jessa bows to Kris as he steps up in front of the house.

The tall Chinese wolf barely gives her a glance, turning to the other and telling him to stay.

“Call me that in front of the boy, and I’ll see you punished, druid.” Kris growls as he passes her on his way inside.

Jessa looks down at the teen. Something about him seems very familiar and as Jessa descends the stairs, she gets a whiff of his natural scent. But before she can say anything, Kris pops his head back out the front door and calls for Luhan to come inside.

Jessa’s pretty sure Kris hates humans, which would account for how he’s treating her, so she slips back into the house as Kris finishes introducing Luhan to the others. “This is Jessa.” Leeteuk hastily introduces her when its evident Kris won’t do it. “She’s like a family member to us.”

Kris doesn’t hide the soft snort when Leeteuk mentions her. She only hopes that the Alpha’s mate is much more caring than Kris is. They settle down in the front room, Kris leaving after a moment, muttering something about responsibilities and that he’d be back for Luhan by the noon hour.

It doesn’t take much to figure out that Luhan’s not exactly human, but no one can pinpoint what he is. Jessa’s subtle scan of him with her druidic abilities yields nothing concrete either, although he’s got a magical aura. He admits to them that he only has contact with Kris and Tao outside of the occasional guard when something happens, and that he knows they’re werewolves.

Luhan’s plan is working well, he thinks later on, after Leeteuk pulls Tao aside to explain things. They don’t know he’s a vampire, and he hasn’t exposed himself in any way that could hurt him or his Clan.

He takes a glance at Jessa, pleased to see that his mark is left undisturbed. He thinks he only needs to get a few more bites in before she’ll willingly come with him back to his Clan.

Luhan also has the power of magical manipulation, something only his family knew as it meant a successful heir to the Clans throne. It comes with a price unfortunately, and Luhan’s already feeling the bloodlust starting to swirl in his gut.

The two biggest problems to his plan to sneak off with Jessa are the wolves she’s with, and the claim mark he’d spotted only after he’d bitten into her neck the night before. The sweet taste of her blood had been tinted with a hint of a mate, but Luhan’s sure that once she’s changed over, she’ll be free of any mating bond save for him.

The afternoon turns from sunny to stormy as Tao decides it’s time to inform Kris that Luhan’s not as stupid as they thought. The storm gets worse before they can even dash across the village square, and are forced to stay with the group as the storm rages on, making small talk.

Even Jessa, with her druidic abilities cannot fathom what had brought the storm on, as the forecast hadn’t stated any type of system to develop for a few days, though by dinner time, it’s slowed down to a drizzle.

“I would invite you to the house for dinner, but Kris seems to be in a foul mood due to a dispute between a couple of betas.” Tao says as he and Luhan get ready to leave.

Leeteuk smiles at the omega. “No worries. We brought enough supplies for ourselves, but the offer is appreciated.”

“I rather like that omega.” Hoseok says as they settle into the steamed rice and curry vegetable mix that Ryeowook had insisted they bring. “He’s a lot more amiable than his mate.”

Siwon goes to cuff Hoseok over the head when Leeteuk stops him. “He speaks the truth Siwon.” He says, turning to Hoseok. “Kris is…..well he’s not a very stable Alpha.” He says.

“A couple of years ago, right after the attack at the house, we had the winter gathering.” Leeteuk starts to explain.

“Was it the gathering that Hyukjae was rejected?” Hoseok asks. He’d still been wet enough behind the ears at his position that he’d remained behind at the Pack house.

Leeteuk nods. “There was a strange rumor in the air that gathering that a couple of Alphas in training were fighting over a fostered omega, but no one could pinpoint either Alpha in training, or the omega.” He says. “Suho was the Alpha of the Pack that Kris and Tao both fostered in, and it wasn’t until the next Gathering that we found out that two of his fostered wolves had disappeared not long before then, and that the other Alpha in training had been killed.”

Siwon clears his throat. “This is why we need to be careful around Kris. He has a hair trigger temper, especially when it comes to Tao, and anything his wolf perceives as his.”

“While no one can officially pin Kris with killing of the other Alpha, or the fact that they’d left secretly, Boa can’t really do much unless Kris shows his wolf’s true nature, or admits to the crime.” Leeteuk explains. “While we are here, Boa has asked me to gather more information on Kris, see if he has actually remained a quiet leader.”

Hoseok and Jessa both nod at the information. “Well, I guess that means we need to tread carefully around Tao then too?” Hoseok asks.

Leeteuk nods. “If you haven’t figured out already, Kris doesn’t think too highly of people who aren’t shifters.” He says to Jessa.

Jessa snorts. “I noticed it.” She grumbles. “He needs to show druids a little more respect though. The next one that comes to watch over the wards will not be pleased with how he treats humans.”

Not long after finding the dead druid’s remains, Jessa had called her old Clan leader to inform her of the other druid’s death.

Bree had promised the new druid would be coming to take over the area and help Jessa figure out why the magic surrounding them had died, but it would be a week or so before the other druid arrived.

“I take it tomorrow we are going to go look at the border?” Siwon asks, steering the conversation away from Kris.

“We should.” Jessa sighs, settling back against her chair and crossing her arms. “I need to determine how weak the wards are, and if any of them have broken.”

**

Jessa wakes up, panting as if she’d been running, sweat dripping down her face as she blinks in the darkness of her room. It’s the third night in a row she’s had the same strange forest dream, though this time, the wolves were trying to pull her away from the man in the woods.

Thankfully, she realizes, she hadn’t woken up screaming again like she’d done the first night of the dream. Her head ached suddenly and Jessa fumbles for the side table where she’d left some water and her cell phone.

Her mate bond is muted, stretched over the long distance between Kyuhyun and herself, though she knows if either of them concentrate hard enough, it can be opened up more.

Even though she’s been feeling physically fine, Donghae refuses to clear her for more intimate activities with her mate. Knowing how in tune Kyuhyun is with his wolf means that the poor shifter has been more irritable since they aren’t allowed to strengthen their bond.

Yawning, Jessa slips back under the sheet, wondering if she’s coming down with a cold or something as the ache in her head starts to spread to the rest of her body as she falls back into slumber.

Luhan, hidden in the shadows of the room, smiles as he licks the remnants of blood from his lips. He’s starting to become addicted to the sweet taste of Jessa’s blood, and so far, the rest of the wolves in the house have no clue he’s a vampire.

He can feel the tingle of a blood bond starting between them, indicating that her body is responding to the vampiric virus that he’s been injecting into her veins for 3 nights. One more bite and he can delve into her mind without having to physically touch her.

Luhan grins, silently chuckling to himself as he watches Jessa toss and turn in her sleep. _‘It’s too bad I cannot perform the next bite now.’_ Luhan thinks as he licks his lips again. His blood lust is becoming stronger, his desire to take more than a mouthful of her blood is starting to creep into his thoughts.

Luhan slips up next to her bed, placing a soft hand on her shoulder near his own mark and places a chaste kiss upon her lips as she calms down from her restless sleep.

**

“There might be vampires roaming around the territory.” Leeteuk tells Kris the next day while Jessa, Tao and Luhan are wandering around the edges of the village.

Hoseok and Siwon have been put on guard duty around the border in case any vampires try to cross the breech in the wards.

Kris frowns. “That’s impossible. The old druid that lives in the forest clearing outside the border told me a few weeks ago that they were all intact and no blood sucker could pass through them.”

Kris and Leeteuk are arguing loud enough they can hear the two Alphas clearly from the edge of the village. Jessa stumbles softly and Luhan is quick to catch her, his hands warm against her sides.

Her body responds to the touch in a way she’s never expected, and Jessa nearly gasps out loud as she feels it. “Are you ok?” Luhan asks, concerned.

Tao’s turned toward her, face scrunched up with worry. “You don’t seem to have a lot of energy today.” He notes.

“I just need a minute.” Jessa says, patting Luhan’s hands as she moves away from the male, settling down on the ground. “I don’t know how much you know, but a couple of years ago, I was brutally attacked and nearly killed by an insane incubus.” She tells them. “My recovery is still not complete.”

At the mention of the incubus, Tao growls, and Luhan’s hands clench. “Filthy things.” Luhan spits.

Jessa quietly files away Luhan’s response to the demon. Even though he’s reacted negatively right away in response to the name, she knows that it could be a feint.

Luhan secretly smiles as they wait while Jessa gains some strength. She’s explained with the magic nearly gone around the area, she’s had to use some of her druidic abilities to put up some basic protections for them, even though most of the werewolves in the area are trained to fight.

She’s in the midst of explaining to Tao about what she knows about vampires, both unaware that Luhan is fidgeting quietly behind them, trying to restrain himself from correcting her knowledge, when she faints.

“Shit.” Tao jumps as Luhan dives to catch her falling body. “I’ll call for Yixing. Stay with her Luhan.” Tao orders as he moves away.

Luhan watches, a smirk forming on his face as Tao dashes toward one of the houses near the edge of the village. He takes a look around and caresses the druid’s face softly. “Soon.” He whispers.

“How is she?” Tao’s back with the Pack healer, squatting down next to Luhan.

“She’s breathing ok, and her temperature seems normal to me.” Luhan replies, face etched in worry.

Yixing takes out a few things from his bag, checking Jessa’s heart rate, breathing and pulse and determines that she must have just fainted from overextending her druidic abilities. “Would one of you go find the wolves she’s with?” Yixing asks. “She’ll need to be moved to her room to recover.”

It doesn’t take long to get her back to the house, and tucked into the bed. Luhan’s instructed to stay and watch over her until Siwon or Hoseok can get back from their patrol.

Luhan’s blood lust grows the moment they are left alone in the house, and he’s halfway tempted to take a few sips of her delicious blood, but refrains from doing so. He doesn’t want to overload her body.

A hand on his shoulder wakes Luhan from his self-imposed meditation a few hours later, the tall form of Siwon hovering over him. “How is she?” He asks.

Luhan looks over to see Jessa is still asleep, though she must have woken up enough at some point to throw the covers off her body. “Hasn’t woken up that I know of.” He murmurs.

Siwon relaxes and pats Luhan’s shoulder. “You can go ahead and go now that I’m here.” He says.

Luhan bows to him and leaves the house, knowing he’ll be back in a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS concert was AMAZING. It took 4 days afterwards for my voice to come back. I've made a blog post about it on my AFF account. Here is the link to my blog: http://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1049680 
> 
> Things are quiet as I've still got 3 weeks till University starts. 
> 
> Updates will remain sporadic this week, as Tuesday marks the 1 year death anniversary of a friend who was killed by an inattentive driver, so I won't be online much. 
> 
> Thank you all who've left Kudos! Feedback is appreciated!! :D


	31. A special dream visit...or is it?

2 days after Jessa fainted, she’s back up and moving about, though under orders from Yixing to eat more meat, as he thinks the druid might be anemic. She’s pale and tires easily, so Leeteuk nearly has to order her to stay in the house when he tells them he’s taking Kris to the old druid’s house as the younger Alpha doesn’t believe him about the woman’s death.

Hoseok has been up at the border long enough that Siwon tells Jessa he’ll send the younger beta back to her as soon as he gets up there, though he’s not sure what condition Hoseok will be in.

Jessa reassures Siwon she’ll be ok, since Luhan’s going to be sitting with her. It had been Tao’s request that she try to uncover anything about Luhan’s past or help him recover his memories so he could go back home.

Luhan is in the middle of discussing what he ‘remembers’ about his life with Jessa, when her cell phone rings, startling both of them.

“Oh, hold on, it’s my mate.” She tells him. Ever since he’s let on that he knows about werewolves, they’ve been much more open with him. “Hi Kyuhyun. Oh, no, nothing’s wrong. Just expending too much druidic energy.” She tells him, moving away from the front room towards the hallway. “Leeteuk is making sure I’m safe at all times.”

Luhan can feel her anxiety to sooth her mate who’s a considerable amount of distance away from them. He blinks in realization as a change to his plans needs to be made. As it is, he’s been patient with her, though the reoccurring dream he steps into each night is starting to annoy him. Especially the pack of wolves that attempt to attack him when they get close to the clearing where he can fully mold and shape their forming blood bond into what he wants.

He now knows what her mate’s first name is, but he thinks it won’t be so hard to find out the last name with a carefully placed question, though whom to ask is something else entirely.

**

_The forest feels different this time, as she’s walking down that familiar pathway again, getting annoyed at the fact her subconscious keeps repeating itself._

_As she walks, she’s got plenty of time to think, and it occurs to her that maybe her body is trying to tell her something. Something that either no one else knows, or won’t tell her._

_“Stupid puzzles.” She murmurs out loud as she comes to the same spot where the man appears, only, this time the forest doesn’t freak out on her or go dark. Turning around in her surroundings, Jessa notes the pathway still blocks itself off. She attempts to use her druidic abilities and this time they tell her to walk toward the path that lays ahead of her._

_No pack of wolves come for her as she approaches the edge of the forest and as she steps up to it, she gasps. “Kyuhyun!”_

_Kyuhyun’s tall form stands a few feet from the edge of the forest, the pack of wolves that would have normally attacked her all laying around him in various states of happiness. Relief floods Jessa as he turns and gives her his signature smirk before frowning in concern. “You look horrible.” He says in response as he meets Jessa in a few short steps, brushing back a stray hair from her face. “Are you sure you are ok up there?”_

_She doesn’t care that it’s a dream. Jessa shakes her head to his question, “I miss you something terrible, but I’m fine.” She replies. “Once the new druid comes to settle down into her retirement in the area, I can let go and recover my energy stores.”_

_Kyuhyun’s hands are warm against her body, holding her close to him as he leans down and gently presses a kiss to her lips. Jessa moans at the contact, hands fisting into his hair to keep him close as their kisses become more passionate._

_“Want you bad.” Kyuhyun murmurs against her lips as they part for a second to get more air._

_“We’re in a dream, Donghae’s orders don’t matter here.” Jessa presses her body against his, relishing in the feeling of lust and want that courses through their mate bond._

_One moment they are standing, the next they are laying in a soft bed, the whisper of the forest around them with a canopy over their heads. The wolves are nowhere in sight._

_They don’t last long, sweat cooling on their naked bodies as Kyuhyun trails a lazy pattern up her arm, her body nestled comfortably against his as they wait out his knot. “Sleep now, my sweet.” Kyuhyun brushes a tender kiss across her forehead as Jessa dozes._

_“Don’t want to.” She whines, pouting. “I don’t want to wake up and realize this was just a dream and that you are back home.”_

_Kyuhyun smiles at her. “Soon.” He promises. “The new druid will come and you all will come home and damn Donghae to hell.” He says. “We’ll get permission from him for real.”_

_Jessa can’t fight the feeling of sleepiness any longer as she feels Kyuhyun slip out of her body and tuck her gently into the bed._

**

Jessa wakes with a gasp, though it’s one of sorrow as she realizes that she’s not with Kyuhyun back home, and that her body is a sticky, sweaty mess. “Was that what the dream was trying to achieve?” She wonders out loud as she silently slips from her bed, her cell phone used as a flashlight to find a new set of sleeping clothes in her bag before slipping into the hallway.

“Are you ok?” Siwon’s up immediately from where he’s been on guard duty. With the increased possibility of vampires in the area, Leeteuk had pulled Siwon and Hoseok back to the village to guard Jessa while he roams the village with some of the betas who’d worried about how indifferent Kris seemed to be about the breech in the wards.

Boa’s not happy with the young Alpha, and Leeteuk had told them after dinner when they were alone that she’s sending Jaejoong and Yunho up to talk to Kris. Apparently there had been a vampire attack to the south of the village, one that was eerily similar to the attack that had nearly decimated another smaller Pack, the same group that Yoongi and Namjoon were supposed to help protect.

They’d explained how the two Hunters had been bewitched by Yoochun’s demonic magic to Jessa when she’d woken, but the fact they are protecting some shifter Pack while they transition from one Alpha to another still grates a bit on Jessa’s nerves.

Jessa smiles at Siwon, holding up her clothes. “I just felt the need to take a shower.” She shrugs as if it was a random decision.

Siwon can smell the sweat radiating off her skin, and another more subtle smell, much like he remembers smelling when she and Kyuhyun had admitted they were mated in front of the Pack before she’d been attacked.

Siwon nods at her, going back to staring out the window as she pads back to the bathroom, lost in the wisps of emotions the dream has evoked.

Inside Jessa’s room, Luhan slips silently out of the unlatched window that’s been left cracked open and hiding in the shadows as he cautiously makes his way back to his place. Sweat glistens on his brow in the pale moonlight that shines above the village in a cloudless sky.

Slipping into his room, he nearly starts in shock as a figure stands by his bed. “Where have you been tonight Luhan?” The figure turns, and Luhan quivers in fear.

“You…you are supposed to be dead.” He hisses.

“Oh, I’m totally dead.” The figure smiles. “But not dead enough to know what you’ve been doing to the druid, Vampire Prince.”

Luhan licks his lips, the taste of Jessa’s blood still lingering on them, and he feels the snap of his blood bond fall into place. “You don’t actually know what I’m doing.” He states, stalking to the bedside dresser and pulling out a new set of clothes.

“You are trying to woo her to the dark side.” The figure sits down on the bed, crossing a leg over the other.

“Hangeng, I’m in no mood for your games.” He snaps quietly. “What is it you want?”

The elder sighs. “Look, I know you don’t like me.” He starts. “But there is something going on in my Clan that might be happening with your Clan. It’s my duty as your elder nobility to inform you of things that could undermine your authority.”

Luhan snorts, stripping his shirt off as Hangeng talks. “What else is new?” He asks. “There are forces who are constantly trying to overthrow the nobilities.”

“They’re talking that you’ve been captured by these wolves and killed.” Hangeng says. “Even with the ward nearly gone, no one has crossed the border. They are too afraid of the wolves.”

“I just need 2 more days to fully control the druid into my power.” Luhan tells him. “Forming the blood bond took longer than expected.” He doesn’t say that something had been keeping him from doing so until tonight.

Hangeng laughs quietly, eyes crinkled in amusement. “You’ve taken nearly a week to settle a blood bond that should only take 3 days.”

“I’m being cautious because of her nature.” Luhan snaps. “Now leave me. I have plans to finish.”

Hangeng sobers. “I will send one of my trusted servants to your Clan to keep them in line while you are here.” He says. “I do not wish to see you overthrown because of some baseless rumor.”

Luhan laughs. “Go ahead.” He knows that Hangeng really is only looking out for him as a nephew, though he still can’t bring himself to forgive the older vampire.

Hangeng’s form fades, and Luhan checks the guard outside the house. The beta has fallen asleep again on his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks from now I'll be starting my fall semester at the University. But I've done a lot of writing this last week, so don't worry! I promise I'll have the story finished sometime this year. :D
> 
> Since I've been writing so much, I've also updated chapters 11-13 of Adaptation, and have been working on a story for a writing contest I've entered on AFF involving Myungsoo (L from Infinite), so once that's finished I'll be uploading it here too. 
> 
> And as always, if you've got suggestions or requests for drabbles, one shots or a short chapter fic, send them my way! If you don't have an AO3 account, you can always send them to me via Twitter, my handle is @Miharu_sama


	32. A mates worry

Kyuhyun growls, pacing the floor of the Pack house.

Yunho and Jaejoong had shown up nearly an hour ago, and had promptly barred themselves in the Alpha’s office with Kangin, and Kyuhyun’s sure they’re discussing whatever is happening up north.

Jongwoon rounds the corner and sighs at Kyuhyun’s behavior. “I’m sure she’s ok.” He says once Kyuhyun spots him.

The beta’s been nervous ever since his mate bond pulsed the night before, even though he’d talked to Jessa on the phone before bed.

Leeteuk’s assured him that Jessa is in safe hands, chatting with the Chinese boy who’d been found along the border while they wait for the druid to come to the area, but Kyuhyun’s not so sure that they are safe.

Bree had extended her stay until the group comes back from the North as she was required to be there according to Clan customs for when one of their own chooses to leave, so Kyuhyun’s been picking her brain about vampires and how druidic magic works.

“I don’t like this feeling hyung.” Kyuhyun says as Jongwoon comes closer to him. “I feel like she’s just muted the bond, but there is just….there is something odd about it, and I know Head Alpha’s mate will be able to give me some answers.”

“About your mate bond?” Jongwoon asks.

Kyuhyun nods. “It feels greasy, like something has been tainting it. I don’t like how they don’t know for sure that vamps haven’t crossed the border.” He sighs, his shoulders dropping in defeat. “I worry about her, probably too much.” He admits.

Jongwoon’s impressed that Kyuhyun’s opening up to him about this. It speaks volumes to the older beta about how much Kyuhyun’s matured in the past couple of years. He places a soft hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “It’s perfectly normal to worry about your mate.” He says. “Especially since she wasn’t at full strength when they left. Donghae’s been worried too that she’s overexerting herself.”

Kyuhyun nods. Both their heads jerk as the door to the office opens, and Yunho comes out, a frown on his face. “Oh, hey Jongwoon, come back from the military already?” He asks, surprised to see the beta. “Kyuhyun you’re wanted in there.” He says, jerking a thumb back towards the room.

Jongwoon smiles. “Hey Yunho hyung. How’s the Association?”

Kyuhyun misses the reply as he slips past the pair in the hallway, shutting the door softly behind him as Kangin and Jaejoong look at him. “I hear you have some questions for me?” Jaejoong asks, a smile on his face.

“Yeah. It’s about the mate bond.” Kyuhyun says after bowing in respect to the Head Alpha’s mate.

“Sit, and ask away.” Jaejoong says.

“I…I don’t want to interrupt whatever important stuff is going on.” Kyuhyun says, glancing over at Kangin.

Kangin shrugs. “We’re nearly done, so this is a good time.” He says.

Steeling himself, Kyuhyun sits down in the chair and turns to Jaejoong, carefully wording his first question.

**

*a few hours later*

Jungkook feels through the Pack bonds, trying to figure out where everyone is at. He’s been hiding from Kyuhyun the past few days, especially after he’d attached himself to Jessa and refused to let Kyuhyun be near her before she’d left.

He sighs in relief, feeling that Kyuhyun’s presence is far away, meaning either he’s gaming in his room, or he’s in Seoul for work, so he steps out of the room he shares with Taehyung and bumps into a body.

“Heh. Caught you.” Kyuhyun’s smooth voice says as Jungkook looks up at the tall shifter, a smug smile on his face. Jungkook makes a small squeak as he scrambles to stand up, backing up from Kyuhyun, and his eyes going wide as Kyuhyun’s hand snaps out and grasps his wrist. “We need to talk pup.”

Jungkook lets himself be dragged from the hallway and into the study where Kyuhyun makes him sit on the couch while the older shifter turns a chair around and sits in it, staring at him.

“W-what do you want to talk about?” Jungkook asks breathlessly, a slight hint of fear in his voice.

Kyuhyun smiles softly. “I’m not trying to scare you, pup.” He says, tone light and comforting. “I know you’ve grown an attachment to Jessa ever since she came to the house and I don’t want it to come between us as Pack mates.”

Jungkook looks at Kyuhyun, body still slightly tense, as if he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. “And?”

Kyuhyun sighs, reaching out and grasping Jungkook’s knee, giving it a soft squeeze. “I have no objections to you wanting to be close to her.” He says. “We’re not exactly the most sensitive, or emotional Pack of werewolves in Korea, and it doesn’t help we’re all male.” He explains when Jungkook raises his eyebrows in confusion. “So I’m not surprised you’ve attached to her. Taehyung did the same before he came of age, even though Jessa was unconscious at the time.”

“But I don’t have much time before I come of age.” Jungkook says. “So why are you asking me this?”

“I don’t want any problems between us, especially when Jessa comes back.” Kyuhyun says. “My wolf isn’t happy with the limited contact I’ve had with her before the problems in the north, and your attachment makes him uneasy, but I promised Leeteuk we’d talk before they come back.”

Jungkook looks down at his hands. “I’m sorry if I am interfering with things between you.” He admits. “Jessa….she….she reminds me of my own mother before my Parental pack was killed.” He says. “I just…my wolf wants reassurance that things won’t change much once I become of age.”

Kyuhyun nods. “I think we’ve all gone through that. It’s hard, not knowing what you will present as, especially since you were the son of the Alpha of your Parental Pack.”

Jungkook nods. “I’m afraid I’ll be an Alpha like my father, and then I’ll have to leave this Pack.” He admits. “So my wolf has been clamoring for motherly affection.”

“Something Ryeowook is not doling out as of late.” Kyuhyun says. “Not since he’s being courted.” Jungkook nods in response to Kyuhyun’s words. The beta sighs softly, then stands to move to the couch.

Jungkook’s wariness of the older shifter subsides as Kyuhyun’s arms wrap around his shoulders in a hug. “It’s ok. Even if you present as an Alpha, Leeteuk won’t kick you out. He’ll train you. Hell, for all we know, he could plead with the Head Alpha to keep you in our Pack since we all fit together nicely.”

Jungkook snuggles into Kyuhyun’s arms, his wolf snuffing happily from the contact. “Thank you.” He whispers, voice soft.

They sit like that for a bit, until Kangin’s voice brings them out of their comfortable position, calling for the beta.

“Kyuhyun, Leeteuk’s requested you go with Yunho up north.” He calls. “Yunho will be here in 20 minutes. Get ready.”

“Is it Jessa?” Jungkook asks, worry appearing in his voice.

Kyuhyun takes a second to assess his mate bond, and frowns as he finds it’s more closed off now than it had been hours before. “I don’t know. I can’t tell from this distance.”

“Go.” Jungkook pushes at him. Kyuhyun hugs the pup quickly before bounding out of the study to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the randomness of my updates, but unfortunately updates will become more sporadic, and will be limited to the weekends that I will be able to edit/write/upload.
> 
> University starts on Monday the 24th. Because of stricter requirements for my nursing classes this semester, increases in my study time from 8 hours a day to 16 (they changed the teacher for the class, and her Chinese accent is still strong enough that sometimes my classmates and I can't understand her, so that's why the hours increased), so that is why updates will be limited. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, do let me know what you think!


	33. Sudden death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been double edited for spelling or grammar. I may come back later when I have more time to double check my work :)

Another nasty storm has blown into the Northern region, this time it had been predicted, but the timing had been off, forcing Leeteuk, Siwon and Hoseok to huddle miserably under the awing of the old cottage the deceased druid had been living in.

The damage done to the building had been great, leaving holes in the roof and parts of the wall blown out from the force of the battle she’d done with the blood suckers that had attacked her.

The wind was blowing hard enough that it had caused Hoseok to lose his footing, and Siwon had nearly lost his own in the mud that had appeared in the ruined lawn.

“Well shit.” Siwon mutters, taking a peak out from the awning at the dark, angry skies. “I don’t think we’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“I hope Jessa’s ok.” Hoseok murmurs.

Leeteuk sighs. “As long as she stays with Luhan in the house, she’ll be fine.” He says.

Their trust in the young man has grown, after seeing how well Jessa had recovered from her fainting spell earlier that week. The storm grows worse, and the trio huddle close together as much as possible as the temperature drops around them.

They’d been warned by Tao of the possibility that storms up in the region were known to drastically change temps, partly due to the magic that normally surrounded the area.

Even though they have a higher body temperature than humans, they can still freeze to death in the most frigid of temps. Even though they could brave the elements to sprint to the car, Leeteuk’s got a gut feeling that today things will come to a head with the bloodsuckers. He’s already told the others as much.

The rain, coming down in light and heavy spurts, erases any possibility that the shifters would be able to smell anyone that would sneak up to attack them. Leeteuk had finally smelt the stench of a blood sucker in the woods surrounding Kris’s Pack village the night before and had decided to revisit the old druid’s cottage for any clues as to who it was, and possibly draw them out from hiding.

The squelch of feet in the ruined lawn barely gives them any warning as they’re attacked by a group of vampires that had tried sneaking up on them from the east.

**

Jessa’s not sure which came first, her uneasiness over the weather that’s come in, or the fact she suddenly feels like something is off about the young man who’s watching the rain pour down in fascination. “I’ve never seen weather like this.” He breathes, eyes practically glued to the window.

“Tao said it could be worse.” Jessa reminds him as she stands from the couch. She’s restless and it’s annoying. She’s not felt this way since the night she and Kyuhyun had ended up mating, so a part of her wonders if it’s due to her dreams and the full moon that was a couple nights ago, or the long distance between her mate and herself.

“You ok?” Luhan looks away from the window at Jessa.

“I’m ok. Just restless.” She says, though her voice betrays her annoyance as she starts pacing the front room.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Luhan asks, body turning from the window.

Jessa shakes her head. “Sadly no. It’s a bunch of things at once, and being far from my mate doesn’t help.” She explains.

They remain like that for a while, with Jessa pacing softly behind the couch to work off her restless energy, and Luhan staring out the window as the storm seems to worsen quickly.

A particularly loud clap of thunder booms, rattling the house as the lights go out. “Shit.” Jessa mutters. “I don’t know if we have candles or flashlights.” She says.

Luhan decides it’s time to finish off his careful work of poisoning Jessa with his vampiric toxins, but he’s got to play it carefully since she’s stumbling around the furniture. “Don’t move.” He says softly, allowing his vampiric power to course through his words. “Let me come to you and we can go rummage through the kitchen for something.”

“Well now would be better than later.” Jessa huffs, but stays still as Luhan uses his night eyesight to spot where the druid is. He can see her pulse throbbing under her skin and he licks his lips, his blood lust growing.

Luhan feels his fangs descend, his desire to drink more than a few mouthfuls of her powerful blood increasing every step he takes. He’s become addicted to the taste of her blood. Luhan starts to let out his natural pheromones, knowing she’ll pick up on them, his scent soothing and calming.

Jessa’s pulse seems to slow a little, and her breathing relaxes as Luhan murmurs to her that he’s going to touch her hand. “I’m here.” He uses his manipulation on her, watching her with his night vision, as her body starts to relax more.

“Kyu?” She whimpers, her mind growing hazy with the sweet scent in the air. She shakes her head. She knows Kyuhyun’s back home. There is no way he’d be standing in front of her, his eyes gazing into her eyes lovingly. She knows that Luhan was just in house with her, but her mind can’t seem to hold on to what she remembers just seeing a moment ago.  Her grip on his hand tightens as she tries to force herself out of the hazy fog that seems to have descended on her mind.

“I’m here. Shh.” His voice sounds like her mate, he smells like her mate, and her body already has molded into his arms, recognizing the man in front of her.

Luhan smiles as Jessa’s body practically falls into his. His manipulations have worked, and now her body believes that her mate is standing in front of her. He feels a small buzz in his mind. Vampires are in the area, and they know Luhan is here, but won’t attack until he gives the word.

He knew there had been a handful from another Clan who’d crossed the border before he had, in another spot where the wards had been weakened, but until now, hadn’t tried to contact any of them while he’s been under cover.

Luhan allows himself to nose along the side of Jessa’s neck, breathing in her scent, her blood singing to him. Jessa moans, her arms coming up to embrace him as she tilts her head, allowing him more access to her neck, the same side he’s been nipping at since he’d started poisoning her.

Luhan smirks, seeing that the claim mark from her wolf mate seems to have faded a little, possibly due to his work, and Luhan takes a moment to ghost over the area with his lips, tasting her skin.

“Please.” Jessa moans as she presses herself against Luhan.

His eyes flash red as the blood lust boils over and he licks the area, feeling Jessa shudder as his fangs sink into her flesh, piercing the vein he’s been drinking from and Luhan sucks in a mouthful of sweet, tangy blood, tasting the subtle hint of lust that is growing as he mouths against the puncture wounds in her neck.

He doesn’t remember pushing her against the back of the couch, allowing her body to rest upon it, Jessa’s legs coming around to grind their hips together as Luhan releases more vampire toxins into her blood stream, sucking another mouthful greedily as the scent of arousal fills the air.

Hands pull at his shirt as Luhan retracts his fangs, licking at the puncture wounds, feeling Jessa’s lips attach themselves to his own neck. He moans wantonly as she sucks his skin gently between her lips.

She’s seemed to have forgotten all about the storm and the power outage as Luhan picks her up from the couch, and slowly stumbles back to her bedroom. He’ll take her there, draining her of blood and imprinting their blood bond thickly over her mate bond, which would cause it to snap and make her his. “Kyu, _please._ ” She moans thickly as the scent of her arousal grows when he pushes her down on the bed.

“Please what.” Luhan teases, his hands ghosting over her body. He doesn’t care right now that she’s moaning her soon to be ex-mate’s name.

“Make love to me.” Her eyes are barely open, her heart pounding. The toxins are working well, absorbing into her heart as she breathes in more of Luhan’s pheromones.

Their clothes are gone in a moment, Jessa pulling Luhan on top of her naked body, fingers touching him in places, pushing his blood lust over the top. Luhan’s fingers make quick work to make sure he won’t hurt her physically.

He sinks his fangs back into her neck as he thrusts into her warm body, hearing her scream as he allows the vampiric beast inside him take control, her blood filling his mouth.

Luhan is not gentle, pounding roughly into her tight heat, his fangs piercing her neck over and over again in the same spot as he drains her body of blood.

Jessa moans weakly, her body growing cold as Luhan sucks another mouthful, letting his beast mold the blood bond thickly over the string that ties her and Kyuhyun together, growling in satisfaction when it’s coated completely in thick red blood that drips off the string.

Her body slowly stops responding, but Luhan continues to thrust into her core, allowing himself to feel satisfaction that his plans are going well as he bites into his wrist, blood dribbling down his chin as he forces Jessa’s mouth open, pressing the bleeding wrist to her mouth.

The string snaps and Jessa gasps, Luhan’s blood dropping into her mouth as she spasms against the loss of the mate bond, her eyes open, pupils blown wide as her energy drains from her body.

Luhan groans in satisfaction when he feels her sucks at his wrist, pleasure tingling through his body, and he nearly orgasms when her tongue pushes at his bite marks on the wrist, causing more blood to gush out.

Luhan steadies himself against the bed, his hips slowing a little as Jessa continues to lap at his wrist, his blood lust sated. When he feels the soft bite of her new teeth against his flesh, he pulls his wrist away, and Jessa whimpers.

“Now my love.” He groans, feeling her body starting to respond to him. He leans into her body, exposing his own neck for her. “Bite me, and drink.” He commands.

Luhan knows the bite of a newborn is rough, but he doesn’t expect Jessa to greedily latch onto his neck, her fangs having grown enough to puncture the skin and the vein without much trouble.

Luhan can feel when she starts to suck blood from the mark on his neck, and he allows himself to relax, his hips moving against hers as they both become lost in the haze of blood lust.

The moment Jessa retracts her fangs, Luhan growls, and kisses her roughly as he feels her body tighten around him as her body reacts to the vampiric blood in her system.

Luhan knows he’ll pass out after his climax, and in a moment of clarity, commands the vampires surrounding the village to attack the other houses, while panting harshly into Jessa’s shoulder, shuddering as he reaches his orgasm, spilling his essence into her cooling warmth as their blood bond starts to solidify in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates! DragonCon was a blast and I unfortunately ended up with a cold afterwards, courtesy of a friend who caught 'con plague' as we call it, which is just a cold that happens within a few days of attending a convention. Now that it's over, I have to focus on school, but I am upholding my promise that I will update on the weekends when I can. Next week will be hard, as we have our first test in 2 weeks, but after the test, I promise to get a chapter up :) 
> 
> This last week was bittersweet too. For those who've read Adaptation, or follow me on Twitter, you saw my post about the court case of the guy who hit and killed my friend Jaci Kehling, was convicted for causing the accident that took her life. I'd posted a note on Chapter 16 of Adaptation about her death the week after it had happened last year, and I'm so relieved that he was found guilty. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know what you think!


	34. Surprise! She's not *just a druid*!

Jessa screams.

Her body tenses, back arching in a spasm as Luhan wakes from beside her. But something feels off about this, and Luhan shakes his head to wake himself as Jessa’s scream dies off and she shudders.

Before he can do anything, he’s thrown across the room, crashing into the wall. And it hits him that he’s still fully clothed. He was pretty sure he’d actually bonded with Jessa, both physically and mentally, and he can taste a faint metallic substance in his mouth.

“You dare try to take what is not yours to take, vile beast.” An angry female voice roars at him. “You hide your true nature from us, expect us to trust you.”

Luhan blinks, his body tense as he looks up and sees something that he knows should not be possible.

Jessa’s standing by the bed, fury on her face, her arms and much of her body covered in dark grey fur, her clothing shredded in places from shifting. “You’ve asked for death.” She roars, eyes shining a golden color.

 Luhan blinks as the rest of Jessa turns, and a full-fledged wolf stands in front of him, her eyes red with fury as his mouth drops open in shock. Something crashes in the hallway, and Luhan pushes himself up from the floor, careful not to make any sudden movements while he attempts to go translucent, but finds his vampiric abilities blocked as he gasps as pain blossoms in his chest.

Jessa’s wolf form growls at him, hackles rising as she moves closer to him by a step.

Another wolf crashes through the door, his light grey fur contrasting Jessa’s fur, and Luhan cowers in absolute fear as he realizes two things.

He’d missed somehow that Jessa was a hybrid.

The string he’d broken with his blood bond hadn’t been her mate bond. It’d been the barrier that prevented Jessa from shifting.

The larger wolf in the room growls at him, the weight of his power pushing Luhan down as the light grey wolf goes to Jessa’s wolf form and sniffs.

The fury in her eyes dims as she nuzzles back at the other wolf.

“Well, look what we have here.” Luhan shrinks even more as Leeteuk’s form towers over him, his human face splattered with blood.

**

The storm’s gone, sunshine peeking through the dark clouds as Leeteuk pushes Luhan to the ground outside, his arms tied behind him by rope. Luhan’s eyes go wide as he sees a cluster of people not far from him, all tied up and linked together by rope and chain.

The vampires he’d sensed, hadn’t been there to attack. No, they’d been there to provoke him into action. He sensed remorse from one of them, and sorrow from another as they realized he was being captured too.

“The boy you took in is the noble Price of the Chinese clan of vamps that have a den on the border.” Leeteuk tells a seething Kris. “He’s powerful enough to use blood manipulation, among other things Jessa’s been able to learn.”

Luhan spits at Leeteuk’s feet as Siwon and Hoseok push him away from their Alpha. The sounds of feet on gravel announce more people to the house.

Luhan hides his face as a new voice speaks. “Well, this is an interesting development.” Yunho’s voice says, spotting the two wolves behind Leeteuk. “Didn’t see Jessa as a hybrid.”

“Off with you two.” Leeteuk shoos at the mates, a smile on his face.

The larger wolf nips at the smaller one, and takes off towards the forest. Jessa’s wolf huffs, shaking her body and gives chase to her mate, excited yips coming from the pair as Jessa catches up to Kyuhyun, their forms disappearing into the forest.

The group is rounded up and placed in the prison cells that lay in the basements of Kris’s house.

Bree and the druid who is taking over the area arrive not long after Leeteuk’s washed his face and explained things to Kris and Yunho over the aroma of hot coffee.

“Where is Jessa?” The druid asks, her dark brown hair sprinkled with grey. She’s already repaired the damage to the existing wards, having been trained to take over after the other druid. She’ll announce her own heir to the wards once she’s settled into a more fortified house.

“She’s out with her mate, strengthening her bond with him.” Leeteuk tells her, sipping at his coffee. “I can call them back if you need?”

“I hate to interrupt their time together, but I will need to make sure she’s not tainted by the venom of the blood sucker prince.” The druid says apologetically.

Leeteuk pulls on the Pack bond between Kyuhyun and himself, telling his beta that Jessa needs to be checked over by the older druid.

They’re greeted several minutes later by the mates, still in their wolf forms. It takes a moment, and a call for Siwon to bring clothes for the mates before Kyuhyun’s fully human again, and coaxing Jessa through her first transformation back from wolf to human.

“How was your first transformation?” Leeteuk asks, once Jessa’s clothed, and seated at the table, a cup of warm tea in front of her.

She’s shaky, much like a pup during puberty after a full moon, and it takes a few sips of tea before she speaks. “You both knew I was a hybrid.” She says, her voice cracking, not even bothering to ask.

Leeteuk and Bree look at each other before looking at her. “I thought you knew.” Bree says. “When you were unconscious, your wolf side came out to protect you.”

“She did?” Jessa’s eyebrows raise.

“She told us how to help you heal, though it took longer than expected.” Leeteuk explains.

“I hate to interrupt, but we need to check to see if the vampire did any damage.” The old druid says. “Since he’s a prince, he may have more powers in his venom and blood than we know of, and it could influence you.”

Jessa submits easily to the inspection, allowing the druid to take a sample of her blood, and makes her do some simple tricks as a druid, and the older woman declares her free of any side effects for the moment.

They’ll still have to be wary of any possible side effects later, but for now, Jessa is safe.

The vampires will be dealt with according to Pack laws, which means Leeteuk orders their deaths as the highest ranking Alpha in the area.

The new wards are put into place during the execution of the vampires, though Luhan’s being spared for the moment because he’s a Prince who had violated the treaty and crossed the border without express permission from the Head Alpha.

Yunho’s found out that the two he’d sent to the Pack that had been attacked are still alive, and he goes off to fetch them once the executions are done.

They are moved from the house they’d been staying in, to another that is more fortified, and the old druid puts up wards against vampires coming into the house. They’ll wait a few days for the druid to get settled into her new home, hold a ceremony to welcome her to the area for the forest to replenish its natural magic before they head back to Seoul with the vampire prince in another vehicle for his trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly aced my test on Friday!! I'm super happy about that!! I was going to upload a chapter, but instead, I was super productive on studying and caught up in my sign language class's workbook, then has a convention staff meeting, went out after with other staffers, and then had to attend a CPR/First Aid class that I'd help set up with other convention staffers today. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! We've got 6 more chapters to go. I have been super productive and am nearly finished writing the final chapter. Feedback would be super amazing at this point (I kind of need the moral boost after having to do some serious adulting today)!


	35. Back to Seoul

Jessa remembers the emotions that flooded her mind when Luhan had nearly killed her.

The rage that someone would try to remove the bond she’d willingly accepted.

The fear that she wasn’t at full strength and health in order to fend off the attack.

After they’d been moved to the other house, Kyuhyun hasn’t left her side, and for that she is grateful as she comes to terms with the fact she’s not just a druid anymore.

She’s not sure if it’s the result of the barrier breaking, but she feels like she’s much stronger now than she’d been before the fiasco with the vampire.

Like something that had been missing is now finally in place.

Her bond is much stronger with Kyuhyun too. She can feel his emotions clearly through it, even while she’s meditating, and have even been able to speak to each other through it, something they really couldn’t do before.

Luhan’s been in his prison cell since they’d decided he would face the Head Alpha herself for his crimes against one of her wolves.

Jessa silently steps down into the basement, watching the vampire prince warily through the silver bars that hold him in place. Silver doesn't harm werewolves, but is toxic to vampires for some strange reason.

She's still angry that the vampire had tried to take her life.

"What do you want?" Luhan is looking at her through the bars, his pink hair faded in the soft light.

"I want to know why." Jessa asks, crossing her arms.

Luhan snorts. “So you can go all rage wolf bitch on me? No thank you.” He shakes his head, turning and staring at the opposite wall, his back to Jessa.

“You want me to tell you why it didn’t work?” She asks softly. She doesn’t even acknowledge that he’s been rude to her, since technically, he is older than she is by a few hundred years.

Luhan does not move, but she saw his shoulders straighten momentarily. He doesn’t answer either, and Jessa’s not wholly surprised about that. “The string that you coated in the blood bond and broke, was not my mate bond. It was the string that held a near permanent barrier to keep my wolf side from becoming fully integrated with my human side.” She says, knowing that Luhan’s listening.

She takes a deep breath. “My mom was a Pack omega in the States before she ran away with my father, and they decided to protect me from the pain of shifting by asking a very old vampire to erect a barrier that could only be broken by another vampire of the same lineage.”

At this information, Luhan turns and stares at her. “What does this have to do with me?”

“My wolf informs me that your grandmother was the one who’d performed the rite on me, a very tiny baby fresh from her first wolf to human shift.” Jessa replies. “Which is why you could see the string that held the barrier in place.”

“Still does not explain why you didn’t die when I nearly drained you of all your blood.” Luhan snaps at her, his face contorted in anger. “You should have DIED when I snapped that string. You should have come back to life as my consort after drinking my blood.” He’s snarling in rage now, having stood up and slowly advancing on the silver bars that separate them.

“The moment the barrier snapped, my wolf took over and used my druidic powers to cure your blood of any vampire virus, plus what had already been injected into my system. My wolf was smart enough to use any powers from your blood to speed heal and speed make blood to replenish my veins.” Jessa snaps back her temper near boiling. “You forget I am one of the most powerful druids in today’s age, something that your grandmother should have warned you about!”

Luhan reels back as if he’s been slapped in the face, his skin paling as he realizes what Jessa is saying. “You mean, my grandmother’s words were to keep you away from me, not to bind us together?” He asks, his voice drained of any fight as his body seems to go limp, knees buckling as he drops to the floor. “I can’t believe that. I was told her words about you were to change you, bring you into our clan and make you my Consort.”

Jessa sighs. “I do not know what was specifically said between my parents and your grandmother, but I am certain that no one wanted to see any harm come to either of us. You will have to ask your relatives who knew of what happened that night, and maybe you can find some clarity.” She squats down so she’s eye level with the vampiric prince. “I cannot forgive you fully for trying to change me, but I can give you a boon for returning my wolf side to me.”

“Save it.” Luhan whispers. “I am not worthy of such a boon in light of this news.”

“It is not up to you to accept or deny it.” Jessa snaps softly. “You will find out soon enough what it is.” She stands, giving him one last look, before turning and heading up the stairs, leaving Luhan in silence.

**

Yoongi’s helping the she-wolf who’s charged with taking care of Namjoon when they are informed that Yunho’s arrived.

“Go see your leader.” The she-wolf tells him, smiling softly as he’s dumping a lightly stained bandage into the trash.

“He may want to see Namjoon.” Yoongi warns her, wiping his hands of any residue from changing bandages.

“That is fine. I can give him a report on this one’s injuries.” She replies.

Namjoon still hasn’t regained consciousness, though with Yoongi there, he’s starting to heal at a faster rate. Yoongi sighs, looking over at Namjoon’s peaceful face once more before he nods and heads out the door.

Yunho’s glad that Yoongi’s fine, though he frowns when he sees how bad Namjoon is compared to Yoongi. “You two fought well.” Yunho says, once he’s heard how bad Namjoon’s injuries still are. “We’ll be leaving back to Seoul in a couple of days. I wish he’d wake, but maybe the journey back won’t be as hard on him as he is.”

“If I may.” Yoongi swallows. He’s been dwelling on a nagging feeling that’s been with him since he’d woken up from his own injury induced slumber. “I don’t think Namjoon ever really accepted that he’s a quarter shifter.” He says when Yunho looks at him.

Namjoon’s mother had been a hybrid, who’d fallen for a simple human in the city, choosing to forfeit her Pack for love, though her Pack had given her a home that had been on the edge of the forest, right next to another home, where Yoongi had grown up. Yoongi’s father was a lone beta wolf who’d accidentally impregnated his high school sweetheart and forced to leave his Pack as well. This was back when Pack protocol’s dictated that they blend in with society as much as possible, though maintaining a Pack in a neighborhood was much harder to do when there wasn’t any forest around to go hunting every full moon.

Yoongi and Namjoon had lived peaceful childhoods with the neighboring families, and Yoongi had found out one day that they’d been living with, but were not a part of, a separate Pack who’d been in the neighborhood for a few generations. Their delta and gamma had taught him to control his half wolf side, teaching him how to shift and hunt silently.

They taught him how to control his scents, how to use his nose, and eventually, how to suppress his wolf side when the full moon came. Yoongi would do nearly everything to go back to that time when things were simple. When the word Pack meant home cooked meals whenever his parents were working late. When it meant screaming and running around with the other Pack children as they played at the forest edge.

The same Pack that had been obliterated by a power crazed incubus years later.

Yoongi had been with the Hunter’s Association a scant 2 months when word came of the attack.

Namjoon, and 5 other boys had been the only survivors of the attack. They’d survived by sheer dumb luck, according to Yunho.

Yoongi didn’t even know which 5 boys from the Pack had survived, being sequestered away due to training, and had been wholly surprised when Changmin had brought Namjoon in, dumping the shivering boy into Yoongi’s bed and declaring Yoongi as the boy’s new guardian.

Yunho sighs at the idea. “It’s possible. I don’t know what else we can do at this point until we get back home.”

The Pack’s delta comes to check on Namjoon, and gives his approval to allow Yunho to take Namjoon back to Seoul, though he insists on giving them a bag of supplies to change bandages and give nourishment to Namjoon.

Yunho calls Leeteuk, informing him, that they’re ready to go whenever Leeteuk is, and that they will caravan it back to Seoul.

One of the vehicles is just big enough to hold 6 people, even with Namjoon laid out unconscious amongst their belongings.

Yoongi’s fast asleep next to Namjoon when the others pile into the vehicle. Leeteuk’s taking Luhan in his vehicle, and 2 other wolves who’ve been granted permission to go to Seoul in Kris’s stead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I will probably update at least one more chapter to make up for the lack of chapters next week as I've got my second exam coming up in 2 weeks, and I want to do as well as I did on my first one! 
> 
> I hope y'all are still enjoying this, so please let me know in the comments!


	36. Home

The Pack house buzzes with activity.

The group from the North is coming back, and they’re finally going to be bringing Jessa into the Pack officially, not just as Kyuhyun’s mate, but a wolf in her own right.

The ride back is quiet, and Hoseok stares at Yoongi and Namjoon, the former fast asleep, the latter still unconscious. Jessa and the new druid had both checked over Namjoon before they'd left and found his body is free of any poisons, but due to the amount of damage done to his body, he's in a coma like state similar to what Jessa had been in.

Yoongi becomes aware slowly as the vehicle slows down and stops. He can feel Namjoon beside himself, but a presence above him suddenly rubs him the wrong way as he stretches, his body protesting. He opens his eyes, and finds Hoseok staring down at him, a frown on the younger shifter's face. "I don't know, he looks so familiar." Hoseok says, not realizing that Yoongi's awake quite yet.

"The fuck man." Yoongi swears, his face growing taunt with repressed anger.

"Shit, I woke the beast up." Hoseok jumps back in his seat. "Reminds me of the snotty hybrid brat that used to live in my neighborhood...." He trails off, glancing at Yoongi, blinking, and gasping. "Holy shit man. YOU! You’re the Min hybrid aren't you?"

Yoongi sits up, glowering at Hoseok. "And you are the Jung brat who followed me around like I was your idol." He growls.

Hoseok gives Yoongi puppy eyes, a smile on his face. "But hyung, you were so cool!" He exclaims.

Yoongi huffs and checks on Namjoon, spying that they are back in Seoul and he's slept the entire trip back. The others in the vehicle are quiet, waiting as Yunho goes in to inform Changmin of the situation. A group of Hunters come out of the building, and Luhan is escorted in.

Another set of people come from the building as everyone is stretching from being cramped in the vehicle for so long, and Yoongi busies himself with helping the others. Hoseok trails behind him, still exclaiming over their childhood and how much he’d looked up to Yoongi as a young pup.

“Ya know.” Yoongi’s done with listening to Hoseok hero worship him. “I’m not the same guy you looked up to as a pup.” He growls. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of, especially to the druid over there.”

Hoseok stops, his face frozen in a quizzical look. “You know she doesn’t blame you for it.” He points out. “She told on the way back. She said the power of the incubi was probably stronger for you than it was for her, since you’ve been in tune with your wolf side much longer.”

Yoongi sighs. “It doesn’t excuse the fact that we nearly caused her to die because we followed orders blindly. Namjoon and I aren’t the carefree boys you grew up with.”

“Neither are the others who survived the attack.” Hoseok’s voice goes serious. “Jin has nightmares about watching his parents get pulled out of their house by that monster. Jimin has to stay noisy and active because if he’s quiet, the screams of his sister and mother echo in his head from being tortured to death. Taehyung was sick that day and was unconscious when the incubus attacked, and he feels guilt that he wasn’t able to save his mother.” Hoseok stops, swallowing. “And Jungkook? He was such a sick thing when it happened, that they ripped him out of his mother’s arms as she was dragged out of the Alpha’s house and threw him into the woods to die.” He shakes his head. “If Namjoon and I hadn’t been horsing around at the lake that day, we wouldn’t have found Jungkook in the woods. We’d have died along with the rest of the Pack, even though Namjoon wasn’t officially a part of it.”

Yoongi looks at Hoseok and frowns. “I couldn’t do anything at the time.” He tells the young shifter. “I was in isolation after Changmin provoked my hybrid wolf side and I nearly killed another.” He looks back at the room where Namjoon is. “When Namjoon came in, he was the only one who could calm me.” Yoongi’s voice grows soft. “I’m sorry.”

Hoseok smiles, and claps Yoongi on the shoulder. “I’ve learned to forgive.” He says. “It’s not like you could have done anything anyway, hybrid.”

“Hoseok, we need to go.” Leeteuk hollers for him.

“Coming Alpha!” Hoseok calls to him. He looks at Yoongi. “Look, I’m sure the others would love to see you, and Namjoon too, when he wakes. They’ve forgiven you to for the incident with the incubus at the Pack house.” He tells the elder. “Keep in touch, ok hyung?”

Yoongi doesn’t have time to respond as Hoseok smiles at him, and runs off to the entrance, where Leeteuk is waiting for him. Yoongi sighs, shoulders slumping. He’s glad that the mystery of who had survived the attack is solved.

**

Jessa can feel the bundle of emotions that are her new Pack mates, with Kyuhyun at the forefront, and it feels oddly satisfying. Whereas she’d wanted to roam around the world and be free 2 years ago, now she’s content to lay in her and Kyuhyun’s sinfully soft bed, her mates scent calming her into a near meditative like state.

The whirlwind of activity that had happened after they’d arrived at the Pack house had been overwhelming, especially now that Jessa’s acutely aware of everything around her, though the slightly raw metallic taste of Leeteuk’s flesh going down her throat before dinner still makes her shudder in disgust. It’s the only way to bring in a new wolf to the Pack.

‘ _Well, you’ll get used to it.’_ Her wolf murmurs in her head.

‘ _Blech.’_ Jessa thinks back at her wolf, smiling contentedly as she snuggles up against Kyuhyun’s pillow.

‘ _Are you sniffing my pillow right now?!’_ Kyuhyun asks through their mate bond, the echo of amusement tickling her senses.

‘ _So? The pillow will have to do since you aren’t up here. It smells like you.’_ Jessa pouts. She’s been antsy ever since Donghae had insisted on doing a physical exam and declaring her completely healed, though she’d already known that from the druid up north. Being fully in tune with her wolf side definitely had advantages.

‘ _Soon, my heart.’_ Kyuhyun promises.

Kyuhyun walks into their room a few hours later, and chuckles softly at the sight before him. Jessa’s sacked out on the bed, curled up against his pillow in her wolf form. She’s still new to shifting, and everyone’s been informed that Jessa’s pretty much a teenaged pup, being unable to control her shifts when she’s overly excited or totally relaxed.

Kyuhyun strips, and shifts into his own form, jumping on the bed and nudging at Jessa’s form with his snout when a sweet scent hits him.

Confused, Kyuhyun noses at himself, and then again at Jessa, finding the smell is just light enough to pique his interest. Prodding the Pack bonds, he finds Donghae’s in the room he shares with Eunhyuk. ‘ _Hey, Donghae.’_ He gets the delta’s attention. ‘ _Is it possible for Jessa to go into heat now that she’s a full hybrid?’_ He asks.

‘ _I’m not sure. Let me check on that.’_ Comes the reply. ‘ _If I find anything, I’ll come up to the room.’_

‘ _Thanks hyung.’_ Kyuhyun doesn’t think anything more of it as he curls around Jessa, his body relaxing as he’s swept into the waves of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update in a week to make up for no update next week as my next test is on the 16th.


	37. To the Clan a Prince goes

Luhan sits and waits. His cell is made of silver, partly to deter him from breaking out and escaping, and partly to keep him constantly burning a little bit of defensive energy to block out the slight sting the metal gives whenever he’s too close to it.

Not that Luhan actually cares. He sits in the corner of the cell, the furthest from the door, eyes downcast, his face somber from self-reflection.

Steps echo across the room, and Luhan looks up to see Hangeng standing outside the cell, disgust on his face. "I see you got yourself into some big trouble." He says, his tone clipped with anger. "I told you to be careful, yet, here you are."

"What do you want?" Luhan's not lost on the fact they are speaking in Mandarin.

"I've come to take you back to your Clan." Hangeng says.

"What's the catch?" Luhan's skeptical that he's actually going back home.

"You will be confined to your Clan's territory for a period of 25 years. You will not be allowed to name a successor to your seat, and are required to have an agent of the International Council there to survey your Court at all times who has final say in any decisions you make for your Clan and will be your shadow." Hangeng ticked off each requirement. "You got lucky." He says, sighing. "They could have chosen to execute you for touching a Southern Pack wolf, but they chose this instead."

"I wish they would. The Clan won't be happy about this." Luhan mutters, disappointed in himself. "Does...." He stopped and swallowed. "Do my parents know?"

Hangeng sighs again. "No. The entire affair is going to be swept under the rug by the Hunters and the Packs."

"Time's up, Hangeng." A voice calls from up the stairs.

Hangeng looks at Luhan. "Be ready for the backlash when you get back to your Clan." He turns and leaves, and silence envelopes Luhan once again.

Luhan slumps back down, sure that his parents really do know what he's done and are waiting for him back home. He almost wishes now that he'd taken Jessa's boon when she'd offered it.

It's not long before two Hunters come and escort him out of the cell. He's told the decision made by Boa and Yunho before he's introduced to a tall, imposing looking young man who stares at him with such hatred that Luhan swears his veins carry nothing but ice.

His shadow for the next 25 years is named Sehun, and he's been on the Council long enough to know each law inside and out. He's half fae, which means he can't be charmed, spelled, immobilized, put to sleep, or really have anything done to him. Luhan bows to him, knowing he'd put himself in this situation because he got careless.

Maybe it really was a plot by the Clan members who didn't want him in power. He'll have to find out when they arrive back in his territory.

**

The Clan territory is in chaos. Luhan watches with some satisfaction as 3 members of his Court groveled at his feet, trying so hard to save their own necks. He's angry and not even Sehun can temper Luhan with calm logic.

By the time a month has passed, Luhan has executed 5 vampire families and exiled 3 more to Hangeng, who happily takes them in, though Luhan finds out later that Hangeng had banished them to be the blood dogs for his elderly parents, who are too feeble and blind to feed on their own.

He has no idea that his plan succeeded, but in a completely different way than he'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but we are slowly tying up loose ends and are getting closer to the end. Only 3 more chapters to go.
> 
> I'm on fall break on Monday, so there may be another chapter uploaded before next weekend. :D
> 
> Feed back would be appriciated!


	38. A new packhouse

Things settle down at the Pack house. Jessa’s like a pup, shifting whenever she gets too excited about something, or relaxes completely. More often than not, Leeteuk will find the mated pair asleep in Kyuhyun’s room, both in wolf form, as Jessa’s learning about how to fully control her newfound wolf side.

Jungkook’s birthday and coming of age comes and goes, and the youngest member of their Pack ends up screaming and jumping up and down in excitement as he presents as an omega like Jimin, though it means that he’ll have to switch rooms.

Taehyung’s been attached to Jungkook since they’d come to the Pack house, but even more so since their maknae has come of age, and it’s not long before they get into a fight, mostly about how Jungkook is switching rooms with Jin.

Taehyung thinks Jungkook’s being unreasonable, though Jimin agrees that the Omega’s should stay together. Jimin’s first heat had come and gone with Ryeowook’s help, and Jimin knows that he’ll be the one to help Jungkook when their maknae has his first heat.

Leeteuk has to order them apart for a week before Taehyung promises to leave Jungkook alone, and sighs when things seem to settle down again before Ryeowook and Jongwoon announce to the Pack that they decided they are mates, and that Jongwoon plans to claim Ryeowook on his next heat, which shows up right before the next full moon.

The first monthly hunt after Jessa is fully integrated with the Pack doesn’t go as smoothly as expected, with Donghae having to clean up a few injuries that Taehyung inflicts on Jin, the Gamma and Delta having been at odds with each other ever since they’d been forced to room together.

At their Pack meeting that night, Leeteuk smiles at his Pack, pride blooming in his chest as they all snuggle together in the study, fights and arguments forgotten in the post hunt bliss they all feel.

“I have something to tell you all.” Leeteuk starts. “A few months ago, right after Jessa woke from her coma, I went to Boa.” He’s got the attention of everyone in the room. “We’ve become a large enough Pack that we will end up outgrowing this old house, especially when we all have mates and the current mated pairs decide to have pups.”

“What are you saying Alpha?” Jongwoon asks, snuggled tightly with Ryeowook. They’re still newly mated after Ryeowook’s heat, and no one can blame them for the Omega practically sitting in the Beta’s lap, having missed his mate during the hunt.

“There is a larger clearing north of here, nestled against a thicker set of trees in our territory.” Leeteuk says, fighting to keep the smirk off of his face. “Boa agreed with me that it would be perfect for a larger Pack house.”

“Are…are we going to get a bigger house?” Kangin asks.

Leeteuk relaxes and a huge smile graces his face. “Yes, yes we are.” He says as the Pack erupts into celebration at the news. He lets the noise die down before he continues. “The new Pack house will be finished next month and we can take a tour of it tomorrow, but only as long as everyone behaves.”

Most of the younger Pack chatter away at the news, both Taehyung and Jin excited over the prospect they might be able to have their own rooms, even though Leeteuk hasn’t said anything about it.

**

It’s not long after they’ve moved into the new Pack house, that Ryeowook finds Jessa passed out in the middle of the study, the book she’d been reading still in her hand.

Calling for Donghae through the Pack bonds, Ryeowook stays by Jessa, not moving her in case anything was broken, he knows better.

Kyuhyun was in the city for some work he’d contracted, and Taehyung had taken Jimin and Jungkook to see Yoongi and Namjoon, who are both still at the Hunter’s Association building. Namjoon had finally woken up, disoriented and weak, but had been cleared for visitors.

“What happened?” Donghae finally arrived.

“I don’t know. I came in here to get something, and found her like this.” Ryeowook replies.

Donghae frowns, taking Jessa’s pulse, and the frown deepens. “Jessa.” He tries to wake her.

Nothing happens for a moment, then, as Donghae tells Ryeowook he’s going to call for help to move her, a groan emits from Jessa.

“Shit, what happened. My head hurts.” Jessa holds her head in her hands, as a pinch of pain echo’s through the Pack bonds before she shuts it down.

“You must have fainted.” Ryeowook tells her, rubbing her back softly as she moves into a fetal like position.

“We should do a checkup though.” Donghae says. “Fainting is bad, and I don’t want Kyuhyun yelling that I didn’t give you a checkup when he gets back from town.”

Jessa nods, her face looking pale and tired. Ryeowook helps her up, and follows them back to the medical room to help Donghae since Jin is currently taking some classes at a nearby university. He’d expressed interest in taking medical classes, though at a slower pace than what Donghae had done when he was still a new Delta in training.

Nakedness in front of other Pack members has quickly become something Jessa’s gotten used to, though she still blushes slightly whenever she’s required to get naked around anyone that’s not Kyuhyun, but to her surprise, Donghae only shakes his head when she asks if she needs to get undressed.

After asking the usual boring questions of when she ate last, drank last, how much sleep she’d gotten the night before, Donghae takes her pulse again, the frown back on his face. He moves to the counter where a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope are laying, and takes her blood pressure.

Ryeowook sits quietly while Donghae works, a pad of paper in his hand, writing down things that Donghae tells him, like her vital signs, and waits for the Delta to figure out the correct questions to ask. The Omega isn’t blind, nor stupid, and the moment Jessa had gotten up from the floor, Ryeowook felt a motherly tug to protect Jessa, more than his normal Omega instincts.

Finally Donghae remembers that since Jessa’s a female, she has normal monthly cycles instead of the heat cycles that male Omegas have, and asks when her last cycle was.

A confused frown appears on Jessa’s face, then asks to see a calendar. “I…It was more than a month ago…” She trails off.

Donghae sighs, turning toward Ryeowook. “I’m going to need to take some blood samples to send off to the lab. Are you ok with helping me with that?”

“Sure thing hyung.” Ryeowook said, grabbing a tray and some gloves. He’d helped Donghae with medical things before Jin came along, and even then, it was his job as the head Omega of their Pack to know basic medical care.

Donghae gets everything ready and soon fills 3 tubes with blood, instructing Jessa to lay down if she feels dizzy or nauseous. With the upgrade in the house, Donghae had gotten some sorely needed equipment for his medical lab, but the one thing he didn’t know how to do was lab work.

Ryeowook helps Jessa out into the study, finding a nice sunny spot for her to relax in, while he fetches her some crackers and water to nibble on, even though she tried to tell the tiny Omega she was feeling ok.

The warmth of the sunshine, the quietness of the house and the comfort of Ryeowook taking care of her lulls Jessa into a nap she didn’t know she needed until she woke up several hours later to Kyuhyun sitting next to her, tears in his eyes.

“My precious mate.” He murmurs, reaching out to stroke her hair. “You should have told me.” He says, noticing she’s alert even though he could have figured it out through their mate bond.

“Tell you what?” Jessa clears her throat and sitting up more firmly in the seat.

“Donghae had one of his friends come to help him test your blood.” Kyuhyun tells her, a smile on his face as he moves his hands to grasp hers, his larger hands practically engulfing her tiny ones. No matter what she did for exercising or weight lifting, she didn’t bulk up, only got more toned. “Donghae said he tested your hormone levels because you fainted today in the study and found a couple of hormones that are elevated, ones that only become elevated when an Omega or a woman is expecting.”

The words sink in as Kyuhyun’s excitement bleeds over into their bond, her eyes going wide as she realizes what Kyuhyun is saying. “I’m….I’m pregnant?”

Kyuhyun nods, eyes suddenly teary. “We have an appointment with a doctor who specializes in werewolf pregnancies, named Lee Sungmin tomorrow. Donghae doesn’t think he has the expertise to care for you because women tend to be different than Omegas, even though you are basically an Omega by gender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a test in my sign language class on Monday so no extra update this weekend, sorry!
> 
> I've actually taken the week off from writing, both to prepare for the test, and gather my energy for NaNoWriMo which is coming up in 9 days.
> 
> Only a couple chapters left! Would love some feedback!


	39. New Life

“I’m scared.” Jessa tells Kyuhyun the next morning as they stand outside the office where Dr. Lee Sungmin has his practice. “What if it was a false reading?”

Kyuhyun, looking at his mate, shakes his head. “No, the others have said they’ve felt something strange in the Pack bonds lately, like something extra is there. The least we can do is go in and he says no.”

The inside of the office is soft and carries a comforting aura around it that screams magic at Jessa. She’s been repressing her druidic side in order to gain control of her wolf, who mentally shakes in what she can only assume is anticipation, as if she knows what Jessa’s body is trying to say.

The receptionist, Shin Donghee smiles up at them, giving them paperwork to fill out and Jessa feels embarrassed that she has to count back to the last time she’d had a cycle.

They’re called into the examination room soon after they hand over the paperwork, and a tiny, but charismatic Omega walks into the room. “I’m Lee Sungmin.” He says, smiling at them. “Donghae is an old friend of mine from school.” He says. “He told me you might be expecting?”

Jessa looks at Kyuhyun, surprised that an Omega is a doctor. “Ye…yeah, he said some of my hormone levels are elevated?” Jessa returns.

Sungmin makes a note on his chart and smiles at her. “I know you both are wondering why an Omega like me is a doctor. You’ll find it surprising that those of us shifters who live in the city proper do not follow all the same rules as the rural packs do. My mother is a Gamma, and my father a Beta, but both are office workers instead of being a teacher and a protector.” He explains. “City life dictates we adapt to our environment and living like you do out in nature isn’t really an option for us who were born in the city, so we take on roles that seem unconventional for our statuses.”

A knock on the door, and Donghee walks in with a tray and supplies to draw blood. “We’re going to take some blood and run tests too, much like Donghae did, but we have a Delta who is trained and licensed specifically do laboratory testing.” Sungmin explains, writing something on each tube before asking Jessa to relax and taking her left arm to find where her vein is. After marking something on her arm, he straps on a tourniquet, swabs the area and before she can even feel the sting of the needle in her vein, the tubes are all filled and he’s instructing her to hold the cotton ball on the puncture site before bandaging it while Donghee takes the tray out.

They don’t have to wait long, and a petite female comes in, handing off a square bit of paper to Sungmin before leaving the room, and the Omega doctor looks at the mated pair, a smile on his face after he’s read the paper. “Donghae’s testing was accurate. You are pregnant.” He tells them.

Jessa’s not sure if she’s feeling relief that they have a reason why she’d fainted, or it’s her wolf that settles down upon hearing the news, though she’s a little miffed that her wolf didn’t tell her that they were expecting pups.

Kyuhyun squeezes her hand, bringing her back to the present, where Sungmin is explaining that he wants to do an ultrasound to see how far along in her pregnancy she is. Shifters pregnancies are a bit shorter than normal human pregnancies, lasting 6 months instead of 9, and Sungmin explains that they’ll be able to tell how far along she is by how big the pup or pups are.

The coldness of the gel on her lower stomach makes the moment more surreal to Jessa, as Sungmin places the ultrasound wand down and fiddles with a machine next to the examination table. The Omega doctor smiles after moving the wand a little bit down and to the left, presses a button on the machine, and a fast heartbeat fills the room. “Say hello to baby number 1.” He says, looking at them. With his free hand, he turns the monitor towards Jessa and Kyuhyun. “Congratulations, you are expecting twin pups.” He says.


	40. Epilogue

*12 years later*

“Ha! Bet you can’t catch me!” 11 year old Cho Kyung Hee giggles as she runs around the study.

Cho Min Jae sighs, standing in the doorway, watching his twin be chased around by Kim Chun Yi as the two girls giggle in joy. They were only a few months apart in age from Chun Yi, but Min Jae feels like he’s much older than the girls.

“Yah, Uncle Tae said to keep it down.” Min Jae whisper yells at the girls when Kyung Hee gives a particularly loud squeal as she’s tackled by Chun Yi.

“Just because his mate is giving birth doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun.” Chun Yi shoots back at him, her dark brown eyes defiant.

Min Jae feels an odd bubble of annoyance come out of nowhere, and before he realizes what he’s done, he’s standing over the two girls, snarling as he trembles in rage. “Oh my god.” He forces himself to back away from the two girls, crossing his arms as he continues to feel the unnatural rage flowing through his body.

“What in the world is going….Kyung Hee, Chun Yi, are you ok?” Kyuhyun walks into the study, wondering why he is feeling red hot rage in the Pack bonds, and seeing his son backing away from the girls.

“Yeah. Min Jae is acting weird, papa.” Kyung Hee says as Kyuhyun reaches them. “He told us to keep it down, and then started snarling when Chun Yi talked back to him.” Her face is filled with worry instead of fear.

Kyuhyun looks down at the daughter of Ryeowook and Jongwoon. Chun Yi is staring at Min Jae with a look of fear and Kyuhyun has to tug at Jongwoon through the Pack bonds. ‘My son scared your daughter. I’m sorry hyung. She hasn’t started crying yet, but I’ve a feeling she might.’

‘Alright. I’ll be there in a moment.’ Jongwoon replies to him.

Min Jae is still backing away from the girls, his preteen face contorted with self-loathing, fear and traces of the rage he’d felt which is now starting to fade. “Dad, what’s wrong with me?” He asks, fear lacing his voice.

Kyuhyun looks at his son, knowing the time to explain the oddness his son has always felt has come. From the moment they found out Jessa was expecting, to the birth, and now when Min Jae is about ready to hit puberty, they’d known something was different about him. While Kyung Hee had Kyuhyun’s melodious voice and his lanky form, Min Jae was inexplicitly all Jessa. His eyes were a light hazel, and his hair was much lighter than Kyung Hee’s hair.

Kyuhyun remembered when Jessa had gone into labor with the twins, fretting and worry settling over the Pack when she’d had trouble with the births, having to shift from her wolf form after Kyung Hee’s birth in order for Min Jae to be born. They’d been lucky that Sungmin and one other Delta healer had been on hand for the twins’ birth.

Kyuhyun sees the fear on his son’s face, swallows hard and reaches out to him, trying to keep his hand steady. “I don’t know son, but your mother and I need to talk to you about something.” He said, “In private.” He added when he noticed Kyung Hee detaching herself from Chun Yi. His daughter, despite inheriting his looks and voice, had also inherited the need to be involved with everything that happened around her.

Kyuhyun had a bet going against Siwon that Kyung Hee would end up presenting as an Alpha at her coming of age day, with Siwon saying she’d present as a Delta since most Delta’s exhibit the same personality that Kyung Hee did.

Kyuhyun sighs softly as Min Jae hesitates, then hurls himself into Kyuhyun’s arms, the warmth and contact of their innate parental bond calming the preteen down, the fear and tendrils of anger dissipating from the Pack bonds.

Kyuhyun feels Jessa’s worry through their mate bond, and Leeteuk’s curiosity through the Pack bonds while he hugs his son, looking over at his daughter who is now trying to distract Chun Yi from crying. Chun Yi was the splitting image of Ryeowook, her looks, her personality, and Kyuhyun thinks she’ll end up becoming the Mother Omega of her future Pack with how easily she frightens.

“Uncle Jongwoon is coming to get Chun Yi.” Kyuhyun tells his daughter. “Your mother and I will let you know when you can come back to the rooms.” He knows she’ll stay with Chun Yi until Jongwoon comes, and then she’ll probably find a book to read, or she’ll go annoy Jimin, who’s pulling double duty in the kitchens while Ryeowook is helping Donghae and Jin with the birth of the next baby in the Pack.

Kyuhyun doesn’t even hesitate to swoop his son up into his arms, reassuring Leeteuk through the Pack bonds that he has everything under control, and then asking Jessa to meet him in their section of the Pack house to have the talk with their son.

**

‘ _Why me?’_ Min Jae thinks later that evening. He still didn’t quite understand what his parents had told him earlier in the day that they thought he had inherited his mother’s druidic side and was why he was not like the rest of the Pack.

The odd feeling of being the outcast hits him again, and he gasps in shock as the feeling grows darker, even though he tries to stop it, tries to think happy thoughts that will make the dark feelings go away.

He hasn’t told his parents, but ever since their 11th birthday, Min Jae has had a hard time controlling the darker aspects of his emotions like anger, jealousy, and rage. He’s known since he was little that he didn’t have a wolf form like his twin did, or the rest of the Pack.

The next few days are tense around the Pack house, with Taehyung’s mate being overly protective of the pup that had just been born, Ryeowook and Jimin both brooding because Ryeowook’s next heat cycle is drawing near, which means Jimin’s heat cycle is getting closer, and the younger Omega still hasn’t found a mate.

Hoseok is the only other member of the Pack who hasn’t mated either, though it’s obvious by his actions that he’s desperately in love with Jimin, and is content to wait until the tiny Omega acknowledges his courting requests.

The twins are nearing their 12th birthday when Min Jae wakes up in a cold sweat, feeling warmth along his hands and his gums aching horribly as he takes deep breathes, trying to calm his racing heart. The last thing he wants is either Kyung Hee or his mother coming into his room.

The ache in his gums goes away after a few minutes, but the warmth at his fingers doesn’t. He lifts up his hands out from under the covers and gasps as the sharp, metallic scent of blood meets his sensitive nose. He may still only be a half-shifter, but he does have the sensitivity to his senses that full shifters do.

Min Jae fumbles out from under the covers, stumbling over to turn on the desk lamp across from his bed and his eyes widen in shock as he sees that his fingernails seem to have grown significantly in a short period of time.

Shakily, he finds a stray dirty towel that he’d left on the floor, wipes off his fingertips, hissing as the fabric of the towel irritates the sensitive skin. Even with his above average healing thanks to his half-shifter nature, it still takes several minutes before his fingers stop being tender.

The cycle of waking up to aching gums and overly sensitive fingertips continues for several nights until the evening before the twin’s 12th birthday when the cycle abruptly changes and Min Jae wakes up, gasping for breath as he recalls the sudden maddening blood lust that he swears is more real than his feelings in the dreams.

The dreams that continue to get more and more bloody as time goes on, and one night, Ryeowook catches Min Jae sleep walking into the kitchen at some unknown time at night, his face bloody from the raw meat he’d somehow gotten down out of their walk in cooler.

No one, not even Donghae or the other Delta’s he’s asked can figure out what’s going on with Kyuhyun’s son and they resort to keeping some fresh kill for the young hybrid in the cooler, and Ryeowook makes sure to wake up earlier than before to clean up the mess that Min Jae will inevitably make, and not know he’s done it.

They’d tried asking him if he knows he’s sleep walking, to which Min Jae shakes his head.

The preteen doesn’t remember sleep walking, and he doesn’t know he’s taking fresh kills and sucking the meat for the blood inside of it, only that the blood lust in his dreams is starting to stabilize.

**

Leeteuk comes back from an all Pack Alpha meeting with BoA and some of the northern Packs, and finds his Pack house in chaos. “What’s going on?” He asks, amusement and worry in his voice as even Taehyung’s tiny mate is running around with the latest pup addition to the Pack, chasing after Chun Yi.

In the distance of the huge house, he can hear someone crying though he can’t distinguish who it is with the tumult of emotions that are radiating through the Pack bonds. Finally he snags Jongwoon, who’s on his cell phone to a neighboring Pack. “Jongwoon, what’s going on?”

The Beta skids to a half in front of Leeteuk, bows and covers the phone with one hand. “Min Jae went missing last night while he was sleep walking.” He says.

The Alpha raises his eyebrows as Jongwoon continues his conversation with the neighboring Pack, sighs and continues to his office where he sits for a moment. He’s sure he can feel the pup in the Pack bonds, but something seems to be blocking the location from him, and Leeteuk realizes that the problems with Min Jae are much more serious than his non-physical wolf side acting up in place of being able to shift.

A knock on the Pack door reveals a local rogue wolf that Leeteuk had a good relationship with, Kim Kibum, holding the unconscious form of Min Jae in his hands covered in blood, though Leeteuk can’t see a physical wound on the pup. “I found him like this about 3 miles from the house.

“Thank you Kibum.” Leeteuk says, relief flooding the Pack bonds as he calls for Donghae or Jin.

The lone wolf recited everything he knew from the moment he’d smelt blood and a young half wolf, to finding Mine Jae’s unconscious form amongst a couple of dead rabbit carcasses. “They were completely drained of blood, Alpha Leeteuk.” Kibum says, eyebrows furrowed.

They were alone in Leeteuk’s office, and the Alpha waits patiently for Kibum to finish. “It’s….it like when a vampire drains their victims of blood.” Kibum finishes in a near whisper.

The wolf was a loner for a specific reason. His parental Pack had been attacked by a vicious and blood thirsty vampire back before the wards had been put in place when Kibum was a small pup. By the time BoA and other enforcers had gotten to the Pack grounds, Kibum had been walking through the house, littered with corpses, calling out for his parents, who’d been slaughtered not far from the front door of their Pack house. BoA had raised him in her Pack until he’d come of age, and he’d split from them as soon as he’d figured out he was a Beta.

BoA used him as a spy whenever she needed someone to infiltrate a Pack without smelling of her Pack.

Leeteuk sits back, taking the information in. The behavior the pup is showing isn’t heard of in other hybrids, and they’d only attributed his sleepwalking habits to the possibility that Min Jae had inherited Jessa’s druidic powers. “You have more experience with vampires taking wolf pups and turning them. Min Jae has been sleep walking for nearly 2 weeks now and from what my Omegas tell me, he’s also been in the kitchens when he sleep walks, eating fresh kills for their blood and not having any recollection that he’d done so.”

Kibum sits up straighter. “Has he complained about his fingers or gums aching?” He asks, “Or having an unusual thirst for raw or blood from meat?”

Leeteuk asks Jessa through the Pack bonds about Min Jae and shakes his head as Jessa responds to him. “His mother says he’s not said a word to them.”

Kibum frowns. “How old is the boy again?”

“Nearly 12 years old.” Leeteuk answers.

“I assume the mother had a normal pregnancy with him.” Kibum asks.

Leeteuk frowns. He remembers Jessa’s pregnancy had progressed well until the 6th month. “It did until she was 6months along, and she had almost lost one of the twins.” He says slowly.

“Had she come in contact with any vampires or half vampire half wolf spawn before she became pregnant?” Kibum asks, knowing that Leeteuk isn’t offended by him asking question after question.

He’s not an expert on vampires by no means, but he’s had most contact with wolf Packs who’ve come into contact with vampires and other individuals who’d become hybrid wolf vampires who were highly sought after in the covens in Russia.

Leeteuk thinks for a moment, and then suddenly he remembers that she’d gotten bitten by the vampire prince that BoA had exiled back to Russia. “Shit.” Leeteuk groans, dropping his head into his hands, calling for Jessa and Kyuhyun to come to his office.

**

Jessa does not take the news well, already having issues with the fact her son has been keeping things from her, and Kyuhyun has to hold her up as Kibum and Leeteuk explain what they’ve brain stormed about Min Jae.

Kibum pats them both on the shoulders, expressing his concerns since it looks to him that Min Jae’s vampire side is becoming more dominate the closer he gets to puberty. “I can help place him in a Pack that has experience with wolf vampire hybrids.” Kibum tells them. “as I’m afraid he won’t be able to control his vampire side much longer if he’s this far gone.”

Jessa looks at Kyuhyun, her heart breaking as she sees the same worry for their son reflected in Kyuhyun’s eyes. They can’t forsake the safety of the Pack however, just for their son. “If you can get him help, please do so.” Jessa whispers as she partially shuts down her link to the Pack.

The days leading up to the twin’s birthday, Min Jae is told that he’s being placed in a foster Parental Pack that has experience with what he is experiencing.

They don’t expect the visitor to their door the night before Min Jae is supposed to leave, the stench of vampire strong outside the porch that keeps intruders from coming into their Pack house. “Who are you, and why are you here?” Leeteuk snarls at the vampire, who’s standing stoically outside the door.

“I am coming on behalf of the Vampire Prince of China, Luhan.” The vampire says, his words clipped as if he’s used to speaking formally all the time. “He requests the presence of his son at his Uncle’s engagement ball.”

The wolves behind Leeteuk all turn as they feel Jessa faint through the Pack bonds, and all hell breaks loose, with Kyuhyun snarling at the messenger and Leeteuk shouting at Siwon and Jongwoon to hold the younger Beta back only to find Min Jae has somehow slipped out of his room with a bag packed, and is standing outside with the vampire messenger.

“I promise no harm will come to the Prince while he is in China.” The messenger intones. “However, I cannot guarantee that he will want to come back once the ball is over.”

“Min Jae, come back.” Kyuhyun’s limp in Siwon’s arms, tears streaming down his face.

The pup looks at Kyuhyun, a placid look on his face. “Min Jae is not in control.” The voice that comes out of Min Jae is deeper, worldlier sounding, his eyes turning a dark blood red. “I am his vampire half, and I have decided it is time to return to my true father.”

Kyuhyun lets out an unmanly sob at the declaration, refusing to believe that the pup is not his flesh and blood. “No, come back. That’s an order from your father.” He tries to command, his voice hoarse.

“I am sorry, Cho Kyuhyun. You have been a very good stepfather to Min Jae and I am sure he will contact you once we have had proper training and are in full control of our blood lust and powers.” Min Jae’s vampire responds, eyes softening. “Please tell my mother and my sister that I love them both, and I never meant to hurt any of you.”

Min Jae takes the hand of the messenger, turns and the pair disappear from the Packs’ sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! The end!!
> 
> This story came out of a hair brained idea that formed right before I joined National Novel Writing Month aka NaNoWriMo last year for the first time. While I didn't make the 50k word count by the end of November, I pressed on and finished in mid October, with a final word count of 64,629. That's A LOT of writing.  
> And I'm crazy enough to try again this year though I'm actually off to a better start than last year (I didn't start last year until midway through November) even though I didn't write a single thing yesterday.
> 
> As for this AU. I'm sad that the story is finished, but happy that it is!
> 
> There are currently no plans to write anything more in this AU, unless someone requests something specific.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
